Let the Music Set You Free
by Limited Imagination
Summary: What if the story during "The Citadel" happens differently. What if Finn gains an incredible power of music and uses it to make peace with his past. What if the said power has a cost that Finn didn't expect. Well, the fun never ends, right? Expected a lot of song in the stories. Change Rating to M to avoid any problems. WARNING: The story is very DARK and Morbid.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**I always have an idea of incorporating a music into Adventure time fanfiction, since there is so much music on the show in the first place. Then an even better idea hit me, instead of putting a lyric in the story, why not just built the story upon the lyrics. Some lyrics will be changed to fit the story. Well, here we go. Wish me luck.**

 **Chapter one: Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network, and Betrayal is a song by Lita Ford.**

…

"Dad! Stop!"

Finn Mertens tried to pull as hard as he can, pulled hard as if his life depends on it. His left-hand held on to some branch of a cosmic shard that was cut earlier. His right-hand gripped hard into the other piece that starts to fly off, carrying a handful number of the universe worst criminals on board. Unfortunately, his father was one of them.

"Martin, I won't let you escape", Shouted the boy. Things didn't go the same way he expected. He always wants to meet his biological dad, always. To find out where he came from, to find out about other humans, it's always his wish. When he heard from Billy that his dad still alive, he was overjoyed, follow by paranoia. He always afraid that things will not turn out how he wants it to be. He always afraid that he would be wrong, or he would destroy everything he had built so far as he did with Flame Princess. He even lied to himself that his dad might be a warden when Prismo told him what the Citadel was.

Now look what happens, a prison break instigated by the Lich. The guardians were all down, those monsters got free, and his scumbag of a dad manipulated him and ditched him at the first moment possible. Martin didn't even recognize him as his son, not when Finn could not provide him with any help anyway.

 **Murphy's law, bitches.**

Finn pulled as hard as he could. His arms started to give away to weariness. How could his dad do this to him, is he really his dad at all?

"Hey, hey. You're a void caster, right? We gotta put some …" Martin hit his conversation partner leg, apparently, it makes him looks and sounds friendly. "… Gas in this bucky".

The drag got stronger. It's too much of his grip strength. Even though, he tried to hold on the best he can, even it become painful. He wailed in pain, sweats, and tears mixed and flowed all over his face. He would fail, again. "Finn, let go. He's not worth it" His adoptive brother cried, trying to knock some sense back into him. 'No', Finn said to himself, internally. He had come too far, he had sacrificed too much. He won't take no for an answer, not now.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Finn screamed in a mixed emotion of rage and sorrow. The cursed bladed reacted to its master deepest wishes, taken over his entire right arm and grant him a tremendous strength. 'If I had to lose my favorite arm to win, then so be it' He reconciled.

It's working. He felt that his hold on the shard getting stronger. It's only the matter of time before he pulls it back to the Citadel. Then, he would to punch his bastard of a dad for all the pain he had caused him over the years. Revenge is a dish best served cold but an extra dessert for today betrayal is also an interesting dish he wants to give his "Father". IN HIS FACE.

"Pedal to the metal" Finn heard his dad shout in a jokingly manner. 'What!' He screamed internally as the hold in the space that the void caster created getting larger. "Whhhhaaaaaaahhh" He cried, this pull was too much, he's not going make it.

 **SNAP!**

Time slowed down to a crawl for Finn Mertens. He is shocked to see that his cursed arm starts to tear itself apart from his body. Bundle by bundle it falls off, giving him an excruciating pain that he had never imagined before.

 **AND HE HAD KISSED A LIVING FIRE AND ONCE JUMPED HEAD FIRST IN A VOLCANO.**

He failed, Martin got away. His eyes start to get burly, his mind becomes blank. All the pain, physically and mentally, is too much for a 15 years old mind to handle. He fell into the Citadel's water like a rock.

Now, he had lost everything.

His girlfriend, whom he betrayed and messed up any change for getting together again after the Red Throne incident.

His friend, Prismo. Well, he is more like Jake's friend but its close enough.

His father, that sly manipulative bastard.

His right arm.

 **HIS RIGHT ARM!**

And it seemed he will lose his life too, here, in the Citadel.

With a blank stare, he looked at the blind eternity in from of him. 'What a pathetic excuse of a hero I turned out to be' he thought. Everything was dark and murky, but he still saw some light. It's come from something that resembles a face. A no emotion face of a fallen Citadel's guardian.

'Oh no, no, no, no!, no!, no!, no!'.

And then everything went white.

…

 _"Through the lake, a boy drowned sadly._

 _Something is broken in his chest._

 _He dared to trust his father._

 _Alas, no better than the rest._

 _Down my path, he sunk broken._

 _Something opens up my cell._

 _I longed to stop his bleeding heart._

 _And so, I call him to where I dwelled._

 _Those you trust will hurt you badly._

 _Something now I'm sure you see._

 _So, drown your tears in me, my dear._

 _As you drown, my dear, in me."_

 **Disclaimer 2: If you thought that "Hey, you nicked that poem from Brutal Legend! (and change it to fit the narrative too, well done)", then yes, an extra point for you sir/madam. By the way, Brutal Legend is owned by Double Fine studio (the make own's it right? Really, I don't know how its work.), and is published by EA (Still salty there is no sequel here)**

…

Finn felt like his body was on fire. 'This must be what dying feels like'. A shot by the Citadel guardian laser must have disintegrated him down to dust. All that he felt must be a way for his primitive human conscious trying to process what happened.

And then everything went cold. He felt, SAD. He could still see nothing, but he felt save, somehow. This cold embrace was lovely, it took all his pain away. All his negative momories resurfaced, his mental vault had been broken, all those bad memories rushed forth. Yet, he felt nothing, nothing at all. He was at peace, at last.

"Poor child" He heard a word from the most beautiful voice he had ever encounter in his life, and in all his past life too. "You were destined to be great, you sacrificed so much with your immortal soul" The voice continued. "You bring life to a planet as a catalyst comet, you spend your time on it over and over and over. Building yourself a cage that you don't even know how to get out" The voice shaken, sadness filled to the brim in its tone. _**"Let the music set you free"**_

Everything faded to black

…

Finn woke up with a massive headache, he still felt like his body is still on fire. However, it's cleared that he was not in the Citadel anymore. 'What happened', he asked himself while looking around. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out some of the shape and color that is mainly white and pink. 'Suppose the afterlife is not that bad. Maybe Dead do me a favor and try to make me feels at home before he tried to have my flesh, that is' He wanted to punch himself for having that thought, but his arms were too weak to even lift themselves up.

"He's awake" He heard a familiar voice of a certain princess he has a crush on long ago. A love that is never and will never be returned to him. Finn turned toward the voice and sees a certain pink and white figure that he assumed was Princess Bubblegum in a lab coat. 'Dead really pays a lot of his attention to detail, bravo' He thought. "Heaven?" He asked jokingly which received a chuckled as a response. "Angel?" The chucked response is even louder this time.

"Silly Finn. You are in the hospital in my Candy Kingdom" the pink figure replied, "You have been in a coma for weeks". 'Oh, so that what it is …. WAIT WHAT!' a mental double takes from the young hero.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh" Finn screeched. "DAD! NO!" He jumped up on his hospital bed, causing a shocked reaction to the princess and the hospital staff in the room. They rushed in and tied him down immediately. "I'm sorry Finn, but you have to rest. From what Jake had told me, I believe he's not worth it…" Said the princess, petting him in the head "He doesn't deserve you".

Even though the princess wanted to help the young hero and provide him a comfort, she knew that only time can cure this sort of thing. Finn could do nothing but accept the truth and move on with his life, least he would continue to hurt himself forever. "You need to rest, I will call Jake to come to take care of you" She said, placing her hands on his "All of us are worried about you, Finn. Jake, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, BMO, Me, heck even Ice King drop by and cried the one time" She kisseed him in his forehead "Have a nice rest, my hero". Then she walked away, leaving Finn to lie-down and rest, with a restraint of course.

…

Another week went by. Finn was out of the hospital and moved back to his tree house. He had a recurring nightmare, an unusual one that constantly told him _**"Let the music set you free"**_ both in his sleep and when he was awake. Furthermore, the thought of losing his dad still set in his mind while the effect of a cold embrace he felt when he thought he had died down. His life was back to painful and miserable once again.

"Bro! You're doing it again" said Jake the dog, worried for his brother. "Come on, cheers up, man" He hugged his brother with his elongated and flexible arm. "You know what, let's go to Marceline place and have a jamming session this evening. That's will surely cheer you up"

"Jamming session, eh. Maybe that's what I need" The young boy said it out loud. Maybe that's what the voice in his head means, played some music and forgot about the bad stuff. Heck, it's better than him sitting on the coach and wallowing in despair anyway.

"Who are you talking to bro?" asked the dog. "Nothing. Did I just say that out loud?" replied the human, he tried to make a cover-up smile. Jake was sure that there is something wrong his adoptive brother. After they got back from the Citadel, Finn had changed. He was so downed and sad all the time. Trying to think positively, as he always does, he ignored it and hoped the jamming session with the vampire queen would solve everything.

…

In the evening, both Finn and Jake traveled to Marceline's place. The vampire queen opens her door happily and greets them. She flew in and proceeds to hug Finn. A hug so tight it might break some of his bone, but that's the matter for another day. "Dude, I thought you are a goner" She said half-jokingly. "Me too, Marcy. Me too" replied the hero. "Come on in, let's have some fun. I'm gonna make your trouble goes away. With the power of music" She winked at him, of which he responded with a nervous chuckle.

…

 **Turn Out It's Not**

A jam went poorly, as Finn constantly dosed off during the song. They tried to call him out, make him snap out of it over, and over until the vampire queen had enough. "Enough! Finn, What's the hell?" She hissed at him. Apparently, Marceline took this jamming session a bit too seriously. "Why can't you just, you know, go back to normal!" She grunted, which irritate Jake. "Dude, that was way over the line, Man" replied the dog. Jake's always protective of his brother, even though Finn is the reason why it went poorly. The tension could not have been higher.

"Marcy," Said the human, breaking the tension in the room. "Can I borrow your guitar?" He uttered a statement that shock both of his companion. He didn't know what he's doing either, but he felt that it is right, somehow. "But you don't know how to play guitar" replied the vampire queen. 'Or any musical instrument what so ever bar the simple shaking one' she kept the last part to herself, not wanting the boy to get hurt by her word. "Please?" asked the human. No, he begged her for it. An action she could not bring herself to refuse.

"Here you are" She handed her guitar to the boy. It's an old Gibson Flying V model that she had stored in her attic for a long time. She chose that one because it's the latest one that she had tuned, and that's is about years ago. "Show me what you got"

What happens next made both Marceline and Jake drop their jaws to the floor. As soon as Finn get a hand on the guitar, he started fiddling with its strings and tuning it by what he heard alone. He then grabbed the guitar, took a deep breath, and proceeded to play one of the sickest guitar-solo the vampire queen has ever heard in a long time. 'What's going on here? Since when he can play guitar, or any musical instrument like that?' Thought the queen, she didn't speak it out loud as her pride as a musician hold her back. Too bad for her, the dog was not as subtle "Cool bro! When did you learn to do that?" Jake moved his arm over his brother's shoulder and hugged the human head. "You played even better than Marceline! hehehehe" a comment that irritated the vampire queen to no end.

"I don't know, bro. It's just happened" Replied the boy "It felt, hm, natural?" He then proceeded to do another short riff. "Actually, I want to show you something. It's stuck in my head for a while now"

 _ **"Let the music set you free"**_

'That's voice again' He thought. 'Maybe this is what I have to do'. "I call this song, Betrayal. It's dedicated to my jerk of a dad" He said artistically before playing a song.

…

" _Crawling by the sea of black tears. Give your soul to me._

 _I'm done with being betrayed. I don't want your sympathy._

 _I'm the maker of this world, you know._

 _You're are so predictable now give me your soul._

 _1 2 3 4"_

As Finn dug deep into his song, something was changing inside him. Things that had not gone unnoticed by both of his friends. However, his song was so captivating that both cannot do anything or think of anything but sway to the music he played.

" _Betrayal running through my veins._

 _I'm in the underworld._

 _The fear in your eyes, I'm the lump in your throat._

 _The shiver down your spine, you're so devoted._

 _Come join my army of betrayed and obscene._

 _I'll give you nothing because that all you need."_

Finn continued to play the song that came up in his head, automatically. It seemed that he had no control in his hand or mouth and throat at all. Everything just happens. He could not even hold back the tears in his eyes as it comes out.

" _Betrayal running through my veins._

 _I'm in the underworld._

 _The BRUTAL LEGEND, BRUTAL …."_

And then it came, the sickest solo he ever played or heard before. Finn could still not believe that he is the one who played it. His tears streamed out as the solo go on, so much that it snapped his audiences out of the trances.

" _The_ _ **BRUTAL LEGEND, BRUTAL PAIN**_ _!"_

The song was finished but the tears didn't stop. His tears flooded the living room until his friends snap him out of it. "Finn are you okay!" Screamed the worried vampire queen. "Oh, it's okay now Marceline. Sorry about crying all over your home" replied the human.

"No, you dingdong. Look at your tears. It's black!"

…

 **/ A week earlier**

As she went back to her laboratory, Princess Bubblegum peeled off the sealed layer of her lips that she had prepared beforehand. She started analyzing her sample with the help of her lab rat, Science, right away. Something was wrong with Finn, the reading from her equipment showed her so, his cells had changes in some way. Some way that she doesn't understand or is ever been recorded before.

It was something that reeks of power that even her scientific mind didn't understand.

 **And that frightened her to her candy elemental core**

…

 **Well, that's chapter 1, everyone. Can't believe I wrote it in one sitting.**

 **Here's what I planned to do with this series**

 **1) It will have a plot of its own while following the canon storyline. I will use the episode that will fit the song I had been thought about other than the other way around. But I will keep things in a chronological order.**

 **2) I plan to complete this series in about less than 10 chapters since that about the number of the song I have thought and plan to build a narrative upon. For example,**

 **Finn sings "Darkness Within" by Machine Head.**

 **Pheobe (Flame Princess) sings either "Set Fire to the Rain" or "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele**

 **Finn sings "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi**

 **Simon/Ice King sings "Diary of a Madman" by Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Someone sings "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor but I still didn't work out the setting for it yet.**

 **Someone sings "Smooth" by Santana/ feat. Rob Thomas but I need to think how to put it in the story.**

 **Etc.**

 **3) If the series went well, I might do a sequel. Feel free to request a song. Think of it as a challenge for me to write. I might ignore it due to my limited imagination though.**

 **Cheers. See you in a few weeks time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Within

**Chapter two: Darkness Within**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network, and Darkness Within is a song by Machine Head.**

…

"No, you dingdong. Look at your tears. It's black!" said the vampire queen. She had seen a lot of weird things over the past millennia thanks to her curse, but nothing is as bizarre as what in front of her today. Her instinct run wild, alerting her of danger.

Not many things can threaten an heiress to the throne of Nightosphere.

"I don't know, man. It just happens." replied the young hero. "I don't …" His word was cut short when the black tears move on its own. It twisted and bent and lashed out against Marceline and Jake, preventing them from getting closer. It shifted into multiple tentacles and coiled itself around his body, wrapped around him and squeezed tight, caused him to have a troubled breathing. "Jake. Marcy. Help!" Cried the panicked hero.

"Hey! Ugly. Get off my brother." shouted the dog. He enlarged both of his hand, grabbed a black tentacle with one and punched it with another. To his surprise, his punch was blocked mid-air by a single tendril of which twisted and grabbed and slammed his hand down to the ground. In the same time, the tears that squeezing Finn shifted and grew spikes, stabbing his other hand that try to take it off. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!" cried the dog, looking at his brother. Before Jake could think of another respond, the tears formed itself into a gigantic fist and slammed it on his face, pummeling him on the floor. It's a blow that cracked the floor tile and knocked Jake out of conscious.

"Get off him you jerk!" hissed the vampire queen, seeing that the fight starts to wreck her home. She swung her ax-bass, hacking it on one of the tendrils. The black liquid raised itself to block but its defense is not enough. Marceline cut through the tentacle severing it in two. It let go off Finn and retreated to his feet, the part that got cut off disintegrated into a black smog. She smiled, at least something is working in her favor.

 **OR NOT**

The black liquid let out a loud shriek that shattered all the glass in the house and stunted both Finn and Marceline on track. It twisted back and forth, its form everchanging as if it was in pain. Marceline stared at it and founded herself having a peculiar feeling. A feeling so familiar, yet the one she refused to acknowledge. It's the same feeling when she met her father for the first time. 'He wouldn't do this, wouldn't he?' Thought the vampire.

She tried her best to get the thought out of her head. The last thing she needed right now is a distraction, especially when the fight is inside her home.

By now the liquid concentrates into a pool of darkness, leaving Finn free from its hold. He fell down panting. The constriction really had done a number on him. Still, the boy's naivety made him attack the thing that just pummeled his brother to the floor. "Take that you evil …. Goo." said the boy kicking an animated black liquid. He stomped and stomped and stomped, making the goo splashed and flinched in pain.

 **AT LEAST IT'S WHAT HE THOUGHT.**

"This is for hurting Jake!" Finn lifted his foot up for the last time, readied to finish the job his friends start. Before he slammed his foot down, he saw something in that small pool of liquid. Something entrancing. Something that resembled a feminine face. "What the …." Said the boy before he was cut short by black arms that shoot out from the said face, punching him in the gut. "Ouch!" The black liquid reformed itself into multiple arms, clawing at him again. This time it's managed to rip off his hat and tearing off his shirt, exposing his magnificent hairs and unnatural muscled abdomen. Panicked, he looks at Marceline signaling her for help only to meet a similar eye looking back at him. "Ooo, someone has been working out." She said jokingly.

The timing could have not been worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the boy as the evil hand tearing away more of his clothes. Marceline bit her lips as the boy in front of her became closer and closer to butt naked. She wanted to help him, but her curiosity froze her in place. 'I can't attack that thing without hurting him, right?' She asked herself internally.She had to admit, the black liquid clung really closes to Finn body. Too close for her to use her axe. "Come on Marcy, help get this thing off me." plead the boy who is struggling to wrench his arms free from his captor. In the end, the vampire queen moved in to help her friends.

As Marceline moved closer, the black liquid accelerated. It retreated into his pants and oozing toward his belly and legs. 'This is not good.' She thought to herself. Finn, on the other hand, was oblivious to the situation. He's still trying to get it off him by reaching into his pants and pulled what he can grab out. Yet, every time he removed a portion of it, two more moved back in its place.

During this time, Marceline watched the thing unfold to her own delight. The boy was so self-absorbed he didn't even notice how a dork he is. Also, it's very sexy, in a weird way.

At last, all black liquid gathered itself back inside Finn's pants and started to expand violently. It tore his pant off and sent pieces flying everywhere. Marceline shielded her face with her hand leaving a small opening between her index and middle fingers, just in case she saw something good. She knows its risky, but it's a risk that she willing to take. Catching a magnificent **Package** with a glance from the corner of her eyes, she didn't regret doing it.

 **NOT AT ALL.**

 **THE BOY HAVE INDEED REALLY GROWN.**

"AAAAAAAA!" cried Finn, first from embarrassment and then from pain. The black liquid expanded even further, covering all areas is lower than his chin. It pierced deep into his stomach, drawing blood in the process. Before Finn could react, it pierced into his chest, then back, then shoulder, and so on. It mixed with his blood that gushing from the wounds and hardened. His body went numb from the pain and he could no longer think straight anymore. He could barely stand after the assault ended. His eyes were wary, and it doesn't take long before he collapsed to his knees, barely clinging on his consciousness.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Asked the vampire before she noticed something. She smelled blood, human blood. It's very intoxicating to her, making her thirsty. It took her all her self-control not to lunge at her friend and sucks him dry. **OF BLOOD**. The boy was heavily sweating and looked very tired, obviously a sign of blood loss. 'If I do it, then is no way he can resist me. He might not even remember it' She thought. 'No!' She mentally smacked herself in the head. Her friendship is worth more than that.

To her horror, the harden mixture shifts into something she didn't want to see or ever see.

 **A BLACK TUXEDO WITH A BOW TIE. ONE IN A STYLE AKIN TO THAT OF HER FATHER'S**.

"Impossible" she acclaimed, grasping her mouth. It's seemed her father had caused troubled again, and this time he targeted Finn. She didn't know why or even how he does it. Even though Hunson Abadeer is an entity of absolute chaotic evil, he is more of a straightforward type. If he wants anything from her, his and scheme should not involve anyone else. 'I can't believe he stoop so low'

"I don't know?" answered the confused boy in agony. His wound burned hot and sealed up, stopping the blood from gushing out. It was a painful yet effective method of preventing blood loss. On the other hand, the suit felt really nice. Too nice. Confused by both pleasure and pain, he didn't know what to do next. "Actually, it's not that bad, Marceline. It feels really nice. Well, when you get over all the blood and pain, that is."

"Dude, that suit just beat Jake and wreck my home" replied the vampire. She still amazes at Finn's capability to think positively, even after all the years they knew each other. She grunted at the thought. "We don't know when will it goes blenanas again. Come on, take it off." She knew that thing, whatever it is, was dangerous. The longer it bonds to Finn, the more likely he will get hurt. If her feared assumption is real, then Finn should get out of there immediately. "No, Marcy, I'm naked down there."

 **OH, RIGHT.**

She blushed and averted other eyes. Finn has indeed grown up, even it's just a little bit but grown-up none the less. Even though their age was millennium apart and she never saw him as a romantic partner, she had to admit that this was awkward. Very awkward. The moment lasted for some time until a certain dog wakes up with a massive headache. 'Thanks Glob for the rescues. You are a blessing, Jake' They both thought.

Jake tried to pull himself out of the floor, but seeing that the threat had gone, he decided to lay down for a bit longer. He checked whether he has any bones broken and lucky for him, all his body remains intact. "What happened to the black ugly ooze? And why are you wearing a suit?".

"I don't know, man. The ooze stabs me and turns into a suit" replied Finn "It's comfortable though"

"Get it off. It's clearly evil" demanded the dog. "You dress like Marceline's dad."

Finn pondered about what Jake said for a bit. He had to admit, the suit gave him chills even though it's so comfortable at the same time. "That's probably your imagination. I will try to take it off at home."

"No! take that thing off, now!" Jake commanded. He elongated his hand and tried to take it off himself. Finn protested but he was too slow to dodge his brother's hands. The suit, however, reacted to its threat by partially morphing itself into a whip and smacked Jake's hands.

"See! It's evil." recoiled the dog. "Take. That. Thing. Off"

"Okay. Okay." Finn gave in to his brother demand. He unbuttoned and took the tuxedo jacket off. All the black liquid that compose of his suit followed and merged with his arm, exposing his recently scarred upper body. The liquid continued to flow, exposing more and more of his body. Within a blink of an eye, he put it back on again. Luckily for him that all the liquid goes back into its place. "Maybe I will do this elsewhere. I'm kind of naked down there" He blushed.

"Oh." Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Let's go home." They both nodded and looked at Marceline who looked at Finn with a blank stare. She was clearly lost in her thought.

"Marceline?" said Finn, snapping her out of her own mind. "What?" she replied.

"We are leaving now. Sorry about the mess though." Said Finn before heading home with his brother. Marceline could only watch them leave. Her body could not move as she was lost in her thought once again.

…

Finn and Jake returned to the tree fort. They were greeted by BMO and Neptr.

"Heyyyy. Finn. Jake."

"Hello, creator."

"Hi, guys" replied the brother. They tried to smile but their experience today made it hard to do so.

They went up only to encounter Princess Bubblegum waiting for them in their living room. She let herself in as usual, normally for tax collection but this time it's different. Her face showed a sign of nervousness and a lack of sleep. Something was troubling her and that says a lot for an always cheerful ruler of the candy kingdom. She greeted them with a smile of her own. The same hollow smile that Finn and Jake use to cover the unpleasant experience they encountered. "Hi, guys. Sorry, I let myself in." greeted the princess. "I have an urgent stuff to discuss with you, Finn. Nice choice of attire by the way."

"Ooo. I will leave you two alone then" teased the dog. Even in the event of the weird evil liquid, he still can't resist teasing his brother. "Don't do something funny with my brother PB. And Finn, remember to take that suit off and burn it" He blinked and jokingly point his index finger at his brother before walking away. "remember to take that suit off afterward, not before." He elongated his head back in and blinked to tease his brother for the last time.

…

After Jake left, Finn and PB looked at each other awkwardly. Truth be told, it's not normal for PB to come to his treehouse and wait as she usually spends so much time either in her laboratory or in her kingdom and summons him there when his help is required. After what he encountered in the past few weeks, he started to doubt everything he believed in. He doubted even something that he believed was true like he is a hero, his dad has a good reason to abandon him.

 **OR THAT PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM TRUST HIM**

"So." Finn broke the silence. "What do you want to talk about PB?"

She signed in response. Surely, the topic she wanted to discuss might be too heavy for a 15 years old boy. 'You can do it Bonnibel. Your kingdom needs him, and he needs to know it right now.' She said to herself, internally. "Have you …" She started. Her words trailed off as she thought of the best way to communicate her intentions. "… notice something different about yourself?" Knowing Finn, he might tell her about something inappropriate or something irrelevant. She smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. I got this suit from by tear, which is somehow black by the way, after our jamming at Marceline house earlier. It's very comfortable and can fight too. It punched Jake and knock him out and almost destroy Marceline home. Mathematical right. Oh yeah, I thought I saw a face in it while it was still a pool of tear after we beat it the first time. I also keep hearing someone says, 'Let the music set you free' in my head from time to time. I think I'm cursed again but this time I have a magical power, I guess. …" He rambled on and on.

Bonnibel nodded as she heard Finn do his usual story telling. 'Typical Finn' She thought to herself. 'Black Tears. Suit. Magic nonsense. I should stop him and try another approach'.

 **WAIT, WHAT!**

Her eyes dilated as the piece of her puzzled discovery start falling into places. As ridiculous as it sounds, it could explain the change she encountered in her lab a week before. After all, magic is just scientific principles that people didn't bother to try to understand it. The problem, the real problem, was that she doesn't understand this one either. She could not come up with even a single explanation that fits what she saw after analyzing his cells.

 **That made it a threat.**

" … We turn Lich into a baby. I also lost my right arm after my dad ditched me at the citadel. Somehow it grew back, and I can play guitar now. So, I'm cool with it. Thank you PB, I don't know how to live without both of my arms. You are a miracle." Finn still didn't stop talking. By this time, Bonnibel didn't hear anything anymore. She already found an answer to her problem. An answer that leads to even more scary questions. Her body started shaking, as fear and excitement soared inside her mind.

 **Ooo greatest hero might just become its greatest threat. The one that might be worse than the Lich**.

 **Or the greatest asset in her arsenal, if she played her cards right.**

"Okay, Finn. Stop!" She aggressively interjected. "Let's start over. Just answer in a short sentence this time, okay?" The boy nodded in response. She could see his face sadden after her interruption, but she paid it no mind, for now. "Tell me about this voice that you heard. When did it start?" She chose her question carefully least Finn went on rambling again.

The boy paused for a few moments. He tried to recall memories before he woke up in the operation room. He remembered fighting the Lich, remembered how his father escape, remembered how he failed and lost everything, and then …. Blank. Nothing more, nothing less. The next memory he could recall was waking up in the Candy Kingdom. 'Something's not right. Did it so bad I locked it in the vault?' He thought to himself. Still, he couldn't recall any voice in his head during those moments. "I think it happened when I got back. I had a recurring nightmare with the voice saying it over and over every night." He answered. "Sorry PB. I tried to remember what happened before, but I got nothing. I think I lock some of it in my metal vault." His voice sounded sad. He didn't want to disappoint the princess again, not after so many mistakes he made recently.

"It's alright. It's alright. You're doing great. So, what happened next? How did it become, errr, this suit of your?" After accessing the boy's emotion, she continued. "You said you had a jam session at Marceline house."

"Yeah, PB. This afternoon we visited Marceline and played some music. I was so goofed up that she went mad with me. She and Jake argued for a bit, but I asked her for a guitar. And you know what? It's turned out I could play the guitar, first time too. That's something I didn't know I could do before. In fact, I don't know how you fixed my arm after I lost it in the Citadel. But if it this good, I am willing to lose my left arm too."

"No, Finn. You have both arms when Jake brought you here. Are you sure your memories were corrected?" She's confused at how he could be so cheerful in that situation. Did he hit his head so hard it turned him bonkers? To her, it seemed to be a valid explanation.

"I'm 100% sure, PB. I lost it with a grass sword. I'm sure Jake can confirm that for me. But hey, I got a new power and its more awesome than before. All I need to do is just accept the curse as a part of myself and everything will be okay. I guessed, I mean its work before with grass sword." He stood up and smiled. No longer a sad boy she saw earlier. Now, she's even more confused.

"That power of yours in unstable and dangerous, Finn. Come to my castle tomorrow to have it tested, Okay?" She concluded, trying to sneak in a command as subtlety as possible. He nodded in response. "That's enough for today. Have a nice evening, Finn. See you tomorrow."

…

Finn did nothing of notice after Bonnibel left. Jake teased him a bit as usual, but he also expected that. He took the suit off and the black liquid went right in his arms. He quickly put his cloth on after a moment of nakedness. The rest of the evening was typical, and he soon found himself getting tire and sleepy, so he went to bed early. It didn't take him long before sleep overtook him in a still and silent night.

…

 **Something was not right**

Finn found himself in a strange place. Alone, on his own, he looked around and found nothing but an empty darkness. The landscape was vast and barren. He could hear nothing, not even his own heart beating. Yet, this empty place felt familiar to the boy. He felt cold, and it soothed him. He felt being embraced by the darkness itself.

"Wonderful isn't it?" He heard a feminine voice behind him. Finn turned around and see a blurry Lady figure. He couldn't make out the fine detail, but he was confident that she's not someone he knew. "You did pretty well, considering it's your first time." She continued. Her words were vague, and Finn couldn't make out what's she talking about. "Next time don't mess the song up so much. I spent a lot of time writing it, you know."

'Song? Is this about what I sang earlier today?' Finn thought. Considering that the word came out from his mouth, he could call it singing. He still didn't understand what she meant about her song though, he pretty sure he made it all up on the spot. It's like something compels him to sing those words.

"Give the boy a break L####. Not many people can sing a proper song anymore." Finn heard another voice arguing, this time it's a man. "He's so natural when he played it. Let's see how good he can play mine next." The masculine voice continued. Finn could barely make out his figure. The man had a long curly hair and a muscular build. "That's remained to be seen R###." Finn couldn't hear both of their names even though he concentrated his hardest to listen. It was as if something was blocking him from knowing the names.

"Enough, both of you. Leave, now!" Another voice was raised as the two figures disappeared. Then came another, this time he wasn't sure it's a man or a woman. "We have a lot of things to discuss, Finn the human," The voice said, its form was barely visible.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"Your new parent." Replied the voice. "See. After your biological dad left you at the Citadel and you fell into the lake, you were obliterated by a fallen guardian. Your body was destroyed, and I gave you a new one."

Finn was confused as he didn't recall anything like that. Yet, his instinct told him that he could trust this voice. Not that his instinct hadn't been wrong before. "So, you're telling me that I died, and you revived me?"

"Silly boy. A deadless being like us could not be killed." The voice response with a chuckle. "You remember it didn't you. Remember about the time you came to your world. Remember about the time you are who you truly are. A catalyst comet."

Finn was shocked, not expecting the voice to know that. Seeing the boy in shocked, the voice continued. "How else do you think you, a mere boy, could defeat the Lich. Power of love? Sheer luck? Divine intervention? Don't be silly."

Finn was now confused. "What did this have anything to do with the Lich anyway?" He asked. "I'm not the only one who defeat the Lich. Billy did it too." He pointed it out.

"Only temporality. A mere delay of an inevitable, nothing more" Replied the voice. "But you. You are different. See, both you and the Lich are an agent of changes, A catalyst comet. While the Lich brings changes by the means death and despair, you do it by giving hope. Only the agent of change can thwart one's another goal. That's what you do, didn't you? **By bringing life to the lifeless, you brought death to the deadless.** "

Finn remained silent. It was too much for him to process at one time. Anyway, he would try his best to understand it all, in due time.

"You have much to learn, son." Said the mysterious voice. "Take your time."

Finn remained silent still. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to replied. The voice just called him "son" after his own father left him for dead just a week ago. He didn't even sure that what the voice said is true, but deep down, in his melon heart, he was told that he could trust it. He could trust the voice to be a father he was waiting for.

"What's should I call you then. Do you have a name? I mean, I don't even know you're a man or a woman."

"My name is ###### #######" The voice replied. It happened again. The name was replaced with silence. Finn sighed and admit defeat. This was something he could not overcome, not now.

"You are still too weak Finn. Too weak to even hear a name. Go now and grow, we will meet again. Make peace with your past and let the music set you free. Only then you can grow."

The voices disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark again.

…

Finn's consciousness went back to Ooo. His found himself sleeping comfortably in his bed. He glanced at the clock and found himself only sleeping for about two hours. It's now half-past-ten. He could still hear Jake, BMO, and Neptr doing something it the living room. 'Well, that's was weird.' He thought to himself. He remembered everything that happened after his sleep and he felt that it was at best few minutes.

Then he had an urge to play a song once again. He got up only to found himself in a tuxedo again. He panicked and retract the suit back. Lucky for him, he found that he was still wearing his pajamas. If that's happened twice on the same day, his sanity might not be intact anymore. After a brief surprise, Finn remembered that he didn't have any instrument with him. 'I wish I had something to play with. A guitar, maybe' He thought. Suddenly, the black tears in his arm busted out and shapeshift into a guitar. It was an elegant design with a shape that resembled a spider and six dimly lit candles for a set of the machine head.

"Well, that's convenient," He said it out loud. "Well, let's see … hmmm. This might work." He started playing with it. The sound it produced was like night and day better than a Flying V that Marceline lent him.

 _Here in the darkness that I lay._

 _Depression heavy in its weight,_

 _I fear my body aches to leave_

 _To sing its final eulogy._

 _Martin, I resent you even more._

 _Now you leave me once more._

 _See the damage you have done._

 _I vow for a retribution._

As the song went on, Finn lost his self-awareness and went along with the flow. The music didn't escape his three housemates, however, as they heard some noise from the bedroom to check on Finn, they were entranced by it. His voice was so captivating that even machines like BMO and Neptr could not process it in real time.

 _But I am just a broken man,_

 _whose soul cried out to understand._

 _What the mistake has cost me._

 _Upon the stage on bended knee,_

 _I scream out loud to the sky above_

 _that answer mute bereft in love._

 _I struggle not to fall from grace_

 _or sing the hymn of my disgrace._

The song cut deep, and everyone can feel his pain in it. Jake eyes watered as he realized what Finn had suffered in the past few weeks. Finn, on the other hand, didn't notice that he had audiences. He continued to sing, with a soft and sorrowful voice.

 _I've built cathedrals to my pain._

 _Establish monuments to attain._

 _Freedom from all the scar and the sins._

 _Least I drown in the darkness within._

Suddenly Finn vocal tone changes. No longer that it was sorrow but hate. A hatred that didn't direct to anybody but himself. The changes sent chills up the audience's spine. Meanwhile, Finn's black tear gushed out like a broken dam. This time it clung to him like a newborn pup clung to its mother. It built up around his feet and raise, emitting a dark and majestic aura.

 _Mysteries forgotten scheme._

 _I tricked a girl to please my dream._

 _She's no longer favors me._

 _My guilt-burdened eternally._

 _In an empty man who passes along,_

 _the woes of all his committed wrong._

 _But now the shadowed veil it falls._

 _Heed the clarion call._

His black tears exploded and vaporized into mist as the song reached its peak. The power it emitted shook the ground around the tree fort. The earth quaked, and the sky roared to meet its challenge. A thunderclap could be heard in the place far away as the Fire Kingdom. Citizen of Ooo had no idea of what happened, and they didn't intend to find out. Something like this always signaled a dark omen.

 _I'll pray to music and build a shrine._

 _Worship in these desperate times._

 _Fill my heart with every note._

 _Cherish it and cast afloat._

 _Even_ _ **GOLB**_ _will fear these clefs and tones._

 _Salvation, I'll found alone._

 _Haunted by its melody._

 _Music let it set me free._

 _ **Let it set me free**_

…

It took her an entire day before Marceline could snap out of it on her owns. Her worries compelled her to do something unthinkable. Summoning her dad to Ooo. "I hope I won't regret this" She drew a smiley face with a chalk in her front lawn. The drawing was incased with a salt circle, just in case. She grabbed a carton of bug milk and poured it on the said face. " _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_ " she chanted out loud.

The sky shook after the incantation was completed, the air condensed and smelled of brimstone. Reality sundered as the Lord of Evil was brought onto Ooo. He smiled as he saw who summoned him. "Ah. Marceline. Good to see you again sweetie."

"Dad, what did you do to Finn!" ranted the vampire only to see a blank confuse stare in her father's eyes. He shrugged, which irritated her even more. Her father paid her a little attention, instead, he focused more on his surrounding which intrigued him more than it usually did. "This place reeks of evil. Have you finally made up your mind and want to join the family business?"

"What? No! Stop playing games dad. What did you do to Finn?!" She shouted as she started to lose her temper. He totally ignored her and didn't reply to her questions. She grunted in frustration. Her father was doing it again. 'I don't even know why I tried. He's always like this." She screamed internally.

A few moments had passed since the elder Abadeer stood still and did nothing. The younger lost her temper and went back to her house. Marceline hated herself for even expecting something different from what happened. She wanted to banish him back to Nightosphere but she needed an answer. So all she could do was waited.

Some more time had pass and Hunson still yet to move.

 **AND THEN HE DOES**

His facial expression shifted, no longer did he a carefree demon lord but one who held an expression of excitement. Marceline's sixth sense went haywire as it happened. She ran out of her house and surprised at what she saw. Hunson gave a full-teeth smile to his daughter, his mouth expands as far as it could, his eyes filled with excitement. The lord of all evil was not this thrill for eons.

"Dad?" asked the daughter. She had not seen this side of the father before. His excitement scared her senseless. Whatever makes the lord of all evil happy was surely not a good thing. To her surprise, he spoke with a smiled and happy tone. "Sweetie. Let me tell you a story." He sat down within a salt circle that she drew as he unable to get out. Seeing that she still had a confused look, he signaled her to sit down and listened. "Come on. Humor your old man."

She reluctantly followed.

" **BEFORE TIME AND BEFORE EVERYTHING, THERE WERE ONLY MONSTERS"**

…

 **And that's the second chapter folks. I finished it faster that I thought. I think a chapter about this length is about right. I also notice that I used a present tense in the first chapter, I'll correct and reupload it in the next few days.**

 **I think I should do some comment reply. Considering, there is only one right now, I would like to say, Thank you Maximess. I'm glad you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Set Fire to the Rain

**Chapter three: Set Fire to the Rain**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network and Set Fire to the Rain is a song by Adele.**

 **This is the first time I tried writing an intimate scene. Let's see how it goes.**

…

" _Let the music set me free"_ was the word that echoed in the tree house and engraved into the brain or memory chips of all the four beings who were present there. It took a while before Jake, BMO, and Neptr broke out of the captivation. Finn was asleep by then.

"What's happened?" asked the dog. Yet, no one replied to him. The two automatons could not process the music that they just heard. "Oh dang. Finn did it again didn't he?" Seeing that Finn was already back to sleep, Jake decided to pursue the matter in the next morning.

 **...**

Finn found himself alone in the dark landscape again. This time something changed. It was no longer an empty void all he could see. Instead, what he saw was a dimly lit hall of stone. Its wall was decorated with a perplexed bas-relief, but the details were too blurry for him to make out.

"Enjoying the view?" He heard a voice, the same beautiful voice that talked to him previously. "If you can see it, that means you have grown. Your connection to me is getting stronger. Well done, son."

Finn turned and looked at the source only to find a humanoid murky outline. He noticed more details this time around. The body was lean and slender with an hourglass figure, its ovular head housed a long flowing hair that curved around pointy ears that reminded him of Marceline. "You are a demon." He pointed out the obvious.

"How perceptive of you." The proclaimed father sarcastically replied. "Well, what did that song was about?" It asked. Even though its face was still hidden in darkness, Finn believed he noticed its sly grin. Seeing that the boy didn't answer right away, it continued. "Come on, tell me."

"It's about my regret, and this black tear, I guessed. I mean this tears thing is obviously evil. I felt its darkness building up inside me. Yet, it feels safe?" Finn answered. He didn't understand half of the things he just sang either.

"And how did that make you feel?" It asked further. "Feeling better? Lighter? Freer, like the shackles that had burdened you became loose?" The boy nodded in response.

"And what do you feel now?" It continued. Finn pondered at the question for a moment before answered. "I feel better now, but the pain is still there. It lessened but not gone."

He waited for its reply, expecting a disappointment. Its reaction, however, was impassive. It gestured him to sit down on the floor, which he complied. After he sat down, it did the same, in the similar manners one parent act with its child.

"So, who did your pain originates from?" A questioned that he didn't expect. If he didn't know better, he would say that this demon cared. "Cleary, it's not from your biological father. You didn't know him well enough to get this hurt."

"It's …." He reluctantly answered. Even though he knew he was the one on the wrong, had to admit that anything related to Flame Princess always gave him a heartache. It was so painful that he didn't want to tell anyone, yet, he was compelled to tell the demon. He held his mouth for a while until gave in to the temptation. "It's Flame Princess. We used to date until I manipulated her to fight Ice King and ruined everything in our relationship." His voice was shaken, its still hard for him to admit his wrongdoing.

"Good. Go to her and apologize. Tell her how you really feel. Say it from the depth of your heart." The voice replied. Finn was stunned with its suggestion. He tried to do it before, right after the Red Throne incident, but she turned it down. He didn't know what to do in that situation but to walk away and never returned. "I …" He tried to protest but the voice shot him down. "Go and let yourself be freed from its burden. You will not get rid of the pain otherwise." The demon places its hands on his shoulder, he felt its chilling yet gently touch and it gave him the courage to carry on.

"I'll try." He replied only to see the demon shaking its head. "No. A wise man once said, Do. Or do not. There is no try." Replied the dark one.

"You will go to the Fire Kingdom, apologize to Flame Princess, and set yourself free. It waved it right hand in front of his face. He didn't what that hand motion was all about that but deep down he knew the suggestion rang true. He nodded in agreement as he conceded to its logic.

"You're supposed to say. I will go to the Fire Kingdom, apologize to Flame Princess, and set myself Free." The demon said the quote in a monotonic voice. Clearly, it was annoyed at his response. "You know what. Never mind."

'What?' Finn screamed internally. Confused at its poorly attempted to joke, he awkwardly blinked. Then something hit him. Questions that he needed answered, Stories that he needed telling. "Can I ask you something?" He asked after gathering his courage.

With a silent nodded from his conversational partner, Finn continued. "You said that my body was destroyed at the citadel. Then why do you bring me back? And why do you say you are my new parent?"

It pondered at his question for some time. Finn's heart sank as he feared that his question was uncalled for. He didn't know how powerful this devil was, nor what did it want from him. Clearly, that was a wrong moved on his part. 'But it seems so sincere in getting me to be rid off my worries. It shouldn't be that bad, right?' He asked himself.

With a long sigh, it answered. "Well. Finn Mertens. I saved you from a cycle of reincarnation because I saw a great potential within you. A great potential that if tempered well, could bring **ORDER** to this chaotic universe." It stood up and lifted its hand. Suddenly, the environment shifted. No longer were they in a stone hall, but a vast desolated chaotic floating wasteland beyond his comprehension. " **BEFORE TIME, AND BEFORE EVERYTHING, THERE WERE ONLY MONSTERS.** Together, we will destroy every last one of them. Together, we will bring order back to these chaotic places." The environment shifted again _._ Finn found himself sitting on a silver floor of a megastructure with thousands of ornate pillars. Above him was a golden ceiling filled with beautiful tapestries, a story about him. He saw a huge crowd praising his name in joy. All his friends were there, PB, Jake, Marceline, BMO, Ice King, even FP was among them too. His heartbeat soared as his excitement went out of control. "Whatever you desired, you shall have. That's the least a parent can do to its child, isn't it?"

Quite a tempting offers for the hero, but Finn was experienced enough to know not to trust a demon. They always lie and backstab you when your guard is down. He doubted the vision he saw but his instinct and his melon heart compelled him to believe it.

"But, you are a demon. You are clearly evil and I'm super good. Why should I join you? Heck, why did you didn't attempt to force me to join you?" He questioned.

The demon let out a long and joyful laugh as if it heard a well-crafted joke. "Finn, Finn, Finn." The demon shook its head. "When you exist as long as I have, good and evil start to lose its meaning. Good and evil are just a concept, Finn, nothing more. And who says being a demon make one untrustworthy? Well, I didn't see why you shouldn't trust me. I told you nothing but truth and always will." It rebutted. "Unless you asked me whether the dress makes you look fat. If that the case, I will lie to make you feel better."

Finn was still unconvinced, but he had to admit that the demon's argument is quite sounded. He was sure that he could poke a hole in that logic, but it would be unwise. Seeing Finn yet to believe it wholeheartedly, it continued. "I call you my son because it was me who give you a new life and because I love you like any good parent loves its child. I don't need to lie, trick, tempt or coerce you to join me, Finn. You're already mine."

It twisted its index finger, A summoning gesture for a pool of black liquid to form on the floor. Out of the pool came a large dressing mirror. It's was an antique decorated item in a style that was ancient beyond belief. "This is the true state of your body. You were lucky that you have some cyclops tears with you at the citadel, least the damage on your body would be too severe for my power to save you."

Finn looked at a grotesque that was claimed to be him. The body in the mirror was nothing but a husk of a charred flesh and burnt bone. His hairs were all but gone. His eyes were non-existence leaving only dust in empty sockets. All the flesh on his left side was consumed by fire, leaving only expose bones. His internal organs melted and mixed together into a sludge of organic compounds. He disgusted at what he saw, it was painful just by looking at it. "I also took some liberty in remolding you into a more " **palatable** " …. Oops, sorry. " **presentable** " form. My bad, my bad." The demon ran its hand over his muscular abdomen. "I don't know how to fix your eyes, though. Demon perceives color differently from a human."

"But I have to warn you, Son. It's a parent's duty to discipline a child when they are naughty and disobedient." It continued. Flying toward Finn, it moved closer and whispered into his ears "Whatever I gave you, I could take it all away."

Finn went silent as his skin started to boil. He held his scream as his flesh melted away, exposing a seared bone on his body. He fell to his knees and let out an agonizing cry. The pain he felt was unimaginable and every increasing as his body degraded to the one in the mirror. His soul yearned for a sweet relief of death that would never come. Then, he felt nothing. The pain went away as his body healed. "Don't make me do what I don't want to. Be a good boy, okay?" It didn't wait for his answer. Instead, it helped him up and comforted him with its cold embrace.

"You will see soon enough that I am a better parent than Joshua and Margaret. Better than Martin, well that's obvious, isn't it? Better than your brother Jake to his pups. That, I swear." Boldly promised the demon. "I will always be there for you in the time of your greatest need. But now, its time for you to wake up."

The demon poked his forehead and the only thing Finn could see is light.

…

The demon relaxed after sending the boy back to the waking world. It smiled. "It's time to stop hiding you little hoot. Show yourself!" The demon let out a menacing cry. The entire realm shook. The stone hall crumbled as the demon power was finally unleashed.

Out of the rubble came the cosmic owl. He was clearly hurt by the demon's outburst. "What do you think you are doing? I could have died." The demon let out a devilish smiled. It couldn't care less if the owl died. Though killing a cosmic entity would create some problems but that was the stuff I could deal with later.

"Whatever you plan to do, the boss will not like it. You better stop it right now, man." Cried the owl. All cosmic entity has someone to answer to, and the boss is the one above them all. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, the boss could snap you out of realities by just a thought. "You can stop, or you can face him, again."

"No, no, no, stupid owl. The boss will be furious, I'm counting on that. The point is, there is nothing he could do because I didn't break any rules." The demon laughed. "You see, an agent of change can do whatever they want, even destroy all life, and the boss will not even bat an eye. If GOLB can take one as a pawn, then so shall I. Do me a favor and tell the others to not get in my way." The demon grabbed the owl by the head and lift him up. Its eyes glowed red with power as it whispered to his ears. " **Leave, and never return! This one is mine.** "

…

Finn woke up with his brows tied together. A near-death experience in his dream would do that to any man. When his eyes fully adjust to the light, he saw Jake looking back at him with a worried face. This's not going to end well for the boy.

"Finn!" Jake angrily said. "What have you done last night?"

"Err. I play guitar?" Finn nervously answered, realizing that the said guitar was still in his hand. He held it in his sleep all this time.

"We need to get rid of that power. It gave me chilled, man." Commanded the dog. "Come on. We going to PB right after breakfast."

"No!" The boy rejected but his brother would not hear any of it. He was dragged from his bed and to the kitchen table.

The breakfast went the same way as any other days. His power didn't go wild and he quickly finished his meal and took a shower. He wore a new set of clothes, a blue shirt, and blue pants. Within a blink of an eye, as he thought of wearing a suit, the black liquid flown from his arms to create a suit for him. Again, within the blink of an eye, as he thought of taking it off, the black liquid went right back and seeped into his arm. 'Neat. Maybe it's not all that bad.' He smiled.

Finn tried to convince his brother about letting him keep the power again to no avail. Jake would have none of it. Seeing no point in arguing with his brother alone, he let it go, until he discussed with PB anyway. So, Finn needed some other thing to discuss with his brother on the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"So, I've been thinking." Finn started.

"Wait. Is this about your evil tears again, isn't it?" Interrupted the dog.

"No, Jake. I swear. It's a different topic altogether."

"Uh huh." Jake glanced at him in suspicion.

"I mean, I've just lost my father again recently. The father I knew nothing about. The father I have never spent any time with. The father that never be there for me when I need him." Finn continued. "That got me thinking. Dad didn't spend time with us much but he's always there when we need him. When dad's not there, I have you watching my back. But what about your pups, Jake? Shouldn't you, or we, you know, hang out with them?"

"Whoa. That's deep bro. I never knew you could be like that." Replied his adoptive brother. "I don't know? I didn't see why not as long as it's not interrupted our adventure. TV still at Lady's place. I don't know about other pups though."

"Exactly, Jake. You don't know. That's why we will spending time with them. I'm calling Kim Kil Wan now. We will start with him first." Finn readied himself for Jake's protest. The dog lunged him to snatch his phone. He thought of pushing his brother away and hold him down, and his black tear's power helped him do so. His arm grew black and expanded into a giant fist of darkness. It slammed Jake down to the ground and held him there as its master dial up his nephew number.

…

"Hey KKW. This is your uncle, Finn. How's your day?" The boy jollily greeted his nephew.

"Uncle Finn? How did you get my number?" replied a business dog-rainicorn hybrid.

"I checked with Lady about 5 minutes ago. Well, I have been through some heavy stuff recently and I think Jake should spend his time with you guys more. Like, having him acting like a father to you more, you know? … hang on." Finn suddenly stopped as Jake started yelling and wiggled free. With the power of black tears in his command, he tightened the grip and shot out tendrils of darkness to hold the dog mouth shut. "Yeah, like I said, what do you say?" He continued after Jake was sorted out.

"Uncle Finn. What game are you playing?" Questioned a suspicious nephew. Kim Kil Wan was a busy man, running his fast-expanding real-estate business. He didn't have a time for games like his father and his uncle does. Still, if Finn words were genuine, it would be the best thing he ever heard in years. And that includes the birth of his daughter, Bronwyn.

"It's not a game KKW. I. I met my biological father recently and that jerk abandons me and left me for dead, **AGAIN**. That makes me think about how you guys must feel like, you know since Jake never spend any time with you guys. Err. Can I drop by to discuss this with you later this week? … Oh, wait a second." He stopped as Jake tried to shapeshift to lose the hold. He tightened it with more forces. "Stay down Jake. This is for your own good!" He shouted.

Kim Kil Wan was still a skeptic but he was willing to give it a shot. If it's a game his uncle played, then he acted it really well. 'I guess if this was a childish trick from uncle Finn, I could buy the house and force them to get a job, that's sure will make them grow up' His business mind started to concoct a contingency plan. "Sure, Uncle Finn, I would love to. I'm glad that one of you finally grow up a bit. Though, I expected it to be Dad instead though since I heard human didn't fully consider mature until they are 18."

"No problems, man. I'll do anything to my favorite nephew. Okay, I have to go now. Bye." He ended the conversation and hung up the phone. Then he let go of his brother. The tears retracted back into his arms. He started to like this power. "There, done."

Jake looked at him with watery eyes that said _Why would you do that!_

' _Anything for my favorite nephew. Ha! Someone sure knows how to sweet talk_.' Finn heard the demon voices from his dreams. 'I don't even know you could lie like that. I'm proud of you, son.'

'First, how did you get in here in my head! Get out! Second, it's not a lie. Well, it either him or TV, and TV once told me to jump into a volcano!' Finn stood still but he was screaming in his mind, apparently with a demon who wanted to be his father.

' _A logical conclusion.' Sarcastically replied the demon. 'To answer your question, only you can hear me, since we have a connection. Maybe those who felt deeply betrayed do as well. I think. I haven't done this for eons. Now go forth and set yourself free._ '

…

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum greeted the brothers at the city gate and led them right to her labs. The street was cleared beforehand. After they walked past the gate, the kingdom was in the highest security lockdown. Bonnibel wasn't playing around.

"Do you discover anything new about your … power?" Asked the princess when they arrived at her prison/laboratory. The interrogation had begun. "Tell me everything." She asked as Finn got strapped in a restraint bed, the same one she used to tie up Flame Princess until Cinnamon Bun broke her out. This time she upgraded the security to the max, which included power dampener, shock collars, freeze cannon and sleep darts.

To her surprise, Finn told her more than she expected. Everything in his dream including the demon, the music, and the voices.

' _Damn, you cannot keep any secret can't you._ ' Disappointingly said the demon.

' _Of course, I tell her, she's my friend. I trust her!_ ' replied the boy.

'Yet you didn't trust me, even though she and I are alike. Tyrannical, Self-centered, Manipulative. The thing is, I have never lie to you, while she always withholding the truth.'

' _Shut up_ '

"Finn! Are you listening?" Question from the princess broke him out of his mental debate. He shook his head, his brows frown, "Sorry PB. I'm having an argument with the demon right now. Can you run it through me again?"

"Urgh." The princess was clearly annoyed, but she started over anyway. It's 15 long minutes of the word that Finn didn't understand. A word like **Spatiotemporal conflux disruption** , or whatever that was. "That's why we need to remove this power, or it could destroy Ooo." She concluded. To Finn and Jake, if the princess could jump to the last part right away, it would still have the same effect and saved them 15 minutes.

'Well. I might have a say about that.' The demon let out a heinous laughter. ' _Let me show them what will happen if you lose my gift._ '

"No!" Finn shouted in panic. His action jerked both his brother and the princess. They didn't expect Finn to cling to this power, but then they took notice. Finn was in pain. He screamed in agony as his flesh started to boil, his skin melted, and his bone was set ablaze. It was a horror show. Bonnibel tried to come up with an action based on her assessment but she couldn't think fast enough. Jake was frozen solid due to the sheer amount of shock he received.

Then when Finn thought he would die for sure, it stopped. The ever-increasing pain stopped.

"Awwwwwww." He cried out as his body healed. "This suck."

"What was that? Finn are you okay?" Worried the princess. What just happened couldn't be explained by conventional scientific principles.

"I guessed that what will happen when my power was removed. I guess, The demon told the truth when it says my body was destroyed and the only thing that keeps me intact is its gift." His pain began to die down. "Can you find a way to fix me when it eventually happens, PB?" He asked, but the Princess didn't respond.

After the horror show, Finn was let out of his restrictive binding to get a debriefing. The princess was not happening about what she just saw but she could do nothing. 'Current medical technology could not heal the wound that bad. There must be another way. I just need to find it.' Finally, she had to let him go. She would deal with the problem another time.

"So, where are you going now?" Asked the princess as she tended to the dog who remained frozen solid.

"I am heading to the Fire Kingdom. I need to apologize to FP, or I will never be free. Take care of Jake for me, okay?" Replied the young hero. He waved and walked right out and headed straight to the Fire Kingdom.

Princess bubblegum stood alone in her balcony. She looked over the horizon as the hero left her kingdom. She could do nothing but pray for his safety.

…

Finn arrived at the border of Fire Kingdom. He looked for Flambo but he was nowhere to be found.

'Afraid of getting burn?' Asked the demon. Its tone could not be more patronizing. 'Go ahead. Don't worry, my gift will protect you.'

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat before continued his journey. He decided to trust the demon's word due to a lack of alternatives. Lucky for him, the demon spoke the truth. It felt different from the time he wore a heat-proof suit or had a flame shield on. This time, it was warm and cozy.

He asked for an audience with Flame Princess at the gate and had to wait for half a day for it. Still, he made up his mind and wait patiently. When his time came, he walked into a courtroom with his head held high. He waved at Cinnamon Bun who stood beside the monarch, and the pastry waved back at him. The bun was still his good friend after all.

"Finn. To what pleasure, I owe you a visit?" Asked the monarch. She kept the conversation as professional and public as she could. In her heart, she still felt pain. Anguish from his betrayal was still there, no matter how hard she tried to bury it. 'The faster the meeting finish, the better for me' Thought the princess.

' _For a flame elemental, she's sure cold._ ' Joked the demon. Finn mentally sighed.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled. Her action startled the room since it was sudden, and no one knew what she was talking about. Her bodyguards were on alert, while Finn was the first suspect of this situation. All eyes were on him, if not from the moment he walked into the room, then it was now.

"Finn?" Asked Cinnamon Bun. "Explained yourself." His hand was on the weapon, ready to be drawn. Friend or not, any threat to his liege must be apprehended.

"You can hear it too, FP?" The boy answered with another question. This one directed at his ex-girlfriend. "But the only ones that could hear the demon calls are me and those who felt …."

' _ **BETRAYED.**_ ' The demon finished the sentence for him. ' _Well. Well. What do we have here_.'

Finn was stunned. He didn't realize she was still hurt, after all this time. "I'm sorry FP. I should not have been here. I will be leaving." His resolved shattered. His freedom wasn't worth this. It didn't worth hurting the girl he loved again. Freedom be damned.

"Finn, wait!" Yelled the princess. Her flame soared as emotions overtook her logic. Whatever the demon said, it struck deep at her elemental core. " **Everyone of you, Out! NOW!** " She roared a command. Seeing that their leader was angry out of nowhere, all the courtiers left like a bat out of hell. No one wanted to face her wrath, especially when she was unstable. "That includes you too Cinnamon Bun." The bun hesitated for a moment, but in the end, he agreed to leave. He trusted that Finn would not do something stupid.

…

They were alone at last. She was still sitting on her throne, while her ex-boyfriend still stood there on the court below. "Care to explain why you want to leave, Finn?" She asked. "And don't even think about lying to me. Tell me the truth."

The boy took a deep breath. The truth was hard for him to tell. But only the truth would make things better. "Well, FP. I was dead. I guess. Then, this demon appeared and saved me. It gave me powers and told me to be free of my past. It said, "let the music set you free", so I sang about stuff that hurt, and you know what, I felt better. More, err, free. I came here to do the same with you, you know. But seeing you still hurt just by seeing me, I realized that my freedom isn't worth hurting you again." He sadly said. "I'm sorry for my childishness, I'm sorry for manipulating you. I'm sorry for … everything."

His confession hit her hard. It almost bought her tears. Her anger lessened as she embraced both sides of her feelings.

' _Maybe a duet session is required. She sings and you played._ " Suggested the demon. " _This way we could kill two bird with one stone._ '

Two younglings looked at each other eyes, not sure of what to do. In the end, they decided to follow the demon suggestion. She led him to the auditorium where they could perform, in private.

…

They were alone, at least they thought they were, together in the auditorium. The room had not been used since FP overthrown her father once again. Finn blew the dust off the grand piano and start to test the keys. It was his first time playing this kind of instrument, but that's no longer a problem due to his gift from his self-appointed father.

"Ready when you are, FP." Said the hero, as the princess readied herself. She felt nervous and tried to suppress it. Seeing his ex-girlfriend in distress, Finn gave her an advice. "Just relax, FP. Let your heart do the singing." She looked back at him and nodded. With that, his fingers struck the first key.

 **AND THEN IT STARTED.**

" _I let it fall, my heart,_

 _and as it fell you rose to claim it._

 _It was dark, and I was over_

 _until you kissed my lips and saved me._

 _My hand, they're strong_

 _but my knees were far too weak_

 _to stand in your arms_

 _without falling to your feet."_

She climbed and sat on the piano that her ex-boyfriend was currently playing, a subconscious move that she barely noticed. He raised his head and looked into her eyes just for a brief moment, but to her, it felt like an epoch.

" _But there's a side to you_

 _that I never knew, never knew._

 _All the thing you'd say._

 _they were never true, never true_

 _and the games you play,_

 _you would always win, always win."_

She lowered herself down, her forehead touching his. She ran her hand to his black liquid infused hair. His power burnt her, but she liked it. It helped her mended the conflict between her emotions she currently has. With her heart shaken and her limb weak, she continued to sing.

" _But I set fire to the rain._

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face._

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

' _caused I heard it screaming out your name,_

 _your name."_

Pheobe moved her hand even lower, cusping Finn's face. Her body now laid flat on the top of the instrument. He shifted his gaze from the keys to her eyes once again. All she could see in his was sorrow, while all he could see in her was anguish. A tear of flame forming at a corner of her eyes as she realized that she was not the only one that was hurt.

" _When I lay with you,_

 _I could stay there, close my eyes._

 _Feel you here forever._

 _You and me together, nothing gets better._ "

She got herself off the piano and flew away. There she met a gazed of the audiences that had gathered around and watched everything unfolded. At that moment, she just realized that they were not alone. Her subjects saw everything unfolded, yet she didn't feel like it was wrong. She didn't care about how she looked anymore, all she wanted to do was to sing her heart out. It didn't matter how many people saw and heard her like this, there was only one person that mattered to her right now.

" _But there's a side to you_

 _that I never knew, never knew._

 _All the thing you'd say._

 _they were never true, never true_

 _and the games you play,_

 _you always win, always win."_

Her flame went out of control as the crescendo reached its peak. The audience fled to safety in terror. Even though they are fire elementals, her flame can still hurt, or even kill them.

The music room turned into a blazing furnace. Still, Finn was unmoved from the piano and continue to play his part. His newfound power was more than sufficient to protect him from her flame.

" _I set fire to the rain._

 _and I threw us into the flames._

 _Well, it felt something died,_

' _caused I knew that, that was the last time,_

 _the last time."_

Her voices died out. She wanted to continue but something had blocked her throat. 'This is bad.' She internally cried. There, just as she thought the moment was ruined, his voices broke the silence as he sang in her stead. She turned around and looked only to find him crying. Black tears came out of his sockets and embraced his body. 'He's hurt too? But why?' She wondered. Then it hit her.

" _Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

 _that heart you caught must be waiting for you._

 _Even now when we're already over._

 _I can't help myself from looking for you."_

His voice was angelic and alluring. Her mind went blank and succumbed to its swayed. She could think of nothing but to let it flow through and prayed that it gave her strength to continue. Her body moved on its own, closer and closer to his. Before she realized, she sat down beside her ex-lover. Only when their body touched and the pain from her flame got snuffed out by his black liquid that her mind went back to her control again. She bit her lips and took the pain head-on. She refused to let him go, not anymore. She raised her voice to support his as her defiance toward him was all removed from her heart.

Two voices were in harmony, singing from the deepest pit of their thought and desire. Her emotion ran free and her flame soared in response. Finally, she let herself be free, no longer bound by her duty as a king, only a girl singing together with the boy she loved.

" _I set fire to the rain._

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face._

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

' _caused I heard it screaming out your name,_

 _your name._

 _I set fire to the rain._

 _and I threw us into the flames._

 _Well, it felt something died,_

' _caused I knew that, that was the last time,_

 _the last time._

 _Ohhhhhh._

 _Let it burnnn._

 _Let it burnnnnnnnnnnnnn._

 _Let it burnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."_

…

Marceline was distraught. She flew to the Candy Kingdom as fast as her umbrella could withstand the wind resistance. She landed on the balcony of Princess Bubblegum's private quarter and rushed to the princess right away, ignoring everyone and everything in her path.

"Bonnie!" She shouted. Seeing that the princess was unharmed, her worries lessened by heaps. "Where's Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum was annoyed that her **friend** rushed to her place just to ask for the other. Still, she understood that Marceline might be worried about the boy after what happened. She did too. If only she could learn about it more. "Finn went to the Fire Kingdom to settle his past with Flame Princess. So, what makes you rush here like the world's gonna end?"

"Because it could end you dingdong! Finn's new power, or whatever entity that grant him one, is a very bad news for all of us." Yelled the vampire. Seeing a confused look on her friend face, she told her a story that she had heard from her father last night.

 **/Last Night**

"Before time and before everything, there were only monsters. You know, GOLB, Orgalorg, etcetera. Oh, and yours truly." The lord of all evil pointed at himself. "There was, let's say a war among us, and it plunged all realities into such chaos that a creation burst forth. One thing led to another, and here we are." He shifted his positioned and moved closer to his daughter. His eyes dilated as he looked right into his daughter's. "Tonight, I felt it. A monster of tremendous power, no far lesser than my own. The one that very familiar to me. I bet it could destroy this world on its own. Exciting, isn't it?"

"No! Dad. It's not. I live here. The last thing I want is to have someone like you run around ruining it." Replied the younger Abadeer. The elder demon grunted in annoyance. The girl was truly his as she didn't care about his feeling. He would do the same to his parents if he has one. "So, what can you tell me about this monster, dad? What can it do and how can we defeat it?"

"I don't remember?" Replied the father, which received a loud yell of "What!" from the daughter. Marceline couldn't believe this, she was so close from unveiling the truth, assuming she could trust her father. She pouted. **HARD**. "Come on sweetie, don't be like that. When you are as ancient as me, memories of what happened to you and what you think you saw will blend together. Sometimes you just didn't remember anything what so ever. Heck, I didn't know when or how I was created, only that I know I had always existed since before time." Smiled the elder demon.

"Oh, wait. I remember …." The vampire eyes widen as she thought she might her something crucial to her friend lives. She paid all her attention to her father's words. "… Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near Tannhauser Gate. All those moments … Oops, that's from the movie I watched."

Marceline let out a baleful screech. " _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_." Deciding enough was enough, she banished her father back to the Nightosphere.

…

Their music session was long over, yet two people remained there in the room. The audience, whom a few dared to come back after her first outburst, left the vicinity right after it was over. Not a single soul remained except the two ex-lovers. They hadn't moved a single step from where they performed. Both remained still and not utter a single word.

"Finn." The girl broke the silence. "I …" She held her words. "I realized it now." Holding her hand, she leaned forward. "All this time, you were just as hurt, weren't you?" Sorrowfully said the girl. "All this time, I have been hurting you, haven't I?"

 _ **Disclaimer 2: If you found last paragraph familiar, then you must have seen the same fan art by kazunapikachu on Pinterest/Deviantart as I have.**_

The boy sat still but his mind was in total chaos. Should he replied and asked her for another chance or end it before it began. He wanted to get back together with her, but his melon heart said no. Not that he didn't want to, because all his heart and soul wanted to be back. It's just his subconscious that screaming out he will never be freed if he went back.

' _Hmm, Interesting. Aren't you two adorable?'_ Laughed a demonic voice. _'Too bad, two of you are a polar opposite. You are the best version of yourself staying apart. Poor thing.'_ Finn's heart shrank. What he saw, the demon saw. What he knew, the demon knew. Privacy was not just dead, it was violently murdered.

' _But I might ….' It paused. '_ _ **I COULD**_ _make some adjustment for you two to be together. If that what you desired, Finn. Anything for my beloved son.'_ Finn nervously blushed. He looked at his ex-lover _sorrowful face. It hadn't shown any sign of change, or any thought in the matter what so ever. 'Don't worry about that. She can no longer hear me. The feeling of betrayed in her heart is gone_ _. It's only you and me now.'_

'I …' Finn thought was interrupted by a hug. It was warm and gentle and filled to the brim with love. He looked at the perpetrator and saw woeful eyes looked back at him. "FP?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest. Her hair grazed his skin, it was warm and lovely. 'She has changed. This change of heart is unnatural. Something is not right. This is not how it should be.' Reasoned the boy. _'Is this your doing?_ ' He asked the demon.

' _No, Finn. That was your power all along. You are an agent of change, remember?_ ' The replied the dark one. ' _I …. Just amplify its effect a bit. … Well, a lot actually._ ' It let out a menacing laugh. ' _What happened here will happen eventually. My gift to you just, let say, accelerate things_.'

"Finn?" The hero heard the princess calling his name. "… What are we? us?" She asked. Finn snapped back to the reality. The demon words still rang in his ears. He believed it as well. As much as he loved her, they were better apart. She had grown into a capable ruler, without any past experience, just a few months without him. 'I need to tell her in a way that she will not get hurt. I will never hurt her again.'

' _How gentlemanlike._ ' Sarcastically said the demon.

' _Shut up_!' Internally screamed the boy.

"I. I don't know. We tried to defy nature once, weren't we?" He panicked as he saw her facial expression shifted. "I. I. I mean, I love you FP. I always do since the moment I laid my eyes on you the first time we met. I always will." He paused to see her reaction. She was in distraught as she knew there was a 'but' coming. "But, I don't think I gonna be in a relationship anytime soon. I need to be free of my past." He felt that her flame was getting hotter and hotter. "How about we be good friends first, then see how it's developed. Let's start slow this time. I promised I will drop by every time I can." His words kindled something inside her. A little flame of hope that dangled in the sea of despair. She went silent, contemplating what to do.

"FP?" Asked the boy, seeing that his partner went silent again.

Her fire cooled down as her emotion became more stable. "It's Phoebe." Finn twitched in confusion. "My name is Phoebe. I've never told you that, not even all those times we spent together." She sadly said. 'This might be for the best. We're still young. We still have plenty of time. Maybe, he will be even more mature as he's older.' Her heart beat with glee to the possibility. "I think that as well, Finn. You know? There is a saying in this kingdom ..."

"A flame that burns twice as bright, burns half as long." She quoted. Their flames had burnt so brightly the last time they dated. Their flame burnt so violently that it almost ended the world.

Finn went silent after he heard her replied. Everything went too smoothly it's unnatural. Not that he didn't appreciate the result. "That was wise, indeed." He replied. He felt the hug weaken as the girl let go of him. Her face was red, but he still saw her blushed. Of course, she saw his as well. They both awkwardly laughed when they realized what just happened.

' _Now you are afraid of using my gift, son? Care to tell me why?_ ' interrupted the demon.

' _It's too good. It's unnatural and evil. It's like … a mind control!_ ' Retorted the boy.

' _Well, it technically is. The music expels all the negativity in her heart so all there is now is her love for you. As for its being evil, well, you are the one who uses it. I see no problem here or do you doubt yourself staying good?_ '

'Urrrgh!' The boy gave up arguing. ' _You are not my parent!_ '

'Oh, _I will be. You will accept me eventually._ ' The demon laughed.

Another interruption interrupted as his phone rang. He picked it up as noticed that Marceline had been calling him for a while now. "Sorry, Phoebe. I need to take this." He nervously said.

"Hey, Marcy, What's up?"

"GET. BACK. HERE. NOW!" Screamed the vampire at the other end of the line.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where's here again? Is this an emergency?"

"YES! We all are in danger." She quieted down, a bit. "Come back to Bonnie's lab as soon as possible, Finn. I. We might not have much time left."

…

 _ **That's chapter 3, mates. I hope it not too long. Do you recognize any Bladerunner references?**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf

**Chapter four: The Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network and The Wolf is a song by SIAMES.**

 **This chapter contained some Lemon moment but no sex and much more wicked. So, I guess it's a kumquat.**

 **Also, the song was suggested by Maximess. It fit with the narrative I planned, so here we go.**

…

The hero stood still after the call was finished. He was excited that Marceline had found something that might help him, at the same time he was afraid since he could tell that it would not be good news. The demon actioned today made him unsure and doubt that it was evil. Yes, it almost killed him in PB's laboratory just to show what it could do, but it also helped him mend his relationship with Phoebe. Even though its method was unnatural and could easily be abused, but he had to admit that the power also allowed him to do good. 'What is good and what is evil anyway. I'm not even sure anymore.' He thought about the answered that the demon gave him in his dreams. 'Good and evil are just a concept, nothing more.' He pondered whether that was true or just an excuse to commit evil.

"Finn are you alright?" He heard his ex-lover worried voices. It snapped him out of his mind trapped he created. Her face was happy, yet some sadness lingers. It was not the sadness from the past pain but from what would happen in the future. Even though they could mend their relationship, they could not always be together, not anymore. She had a kingdom to run, and he had a hero business to attend to. So close, yet so far. Just the thought was enough to make her sad and it showed up so vividly on her face.

"I. … I'm okay, Phoebe." He nervously answered. Physically he was okay. He hadn't felt this good for such a long time. Mentally, however, he didn't even how on what point of the scale he was on. He was happy that he settled things Phoebe, but the demon action still confused him. It means are evil and unfair, but he could use the power for good. Then what did that make him? Does the end justify the means?

"No, you clearly are not. Don't lie to me. … Please." The princess crossed her arms. Finn or not, her law still enforced here. Only speak the truth and be completely honest. She clearly saw that Finn was stress out, and that's mean a lot for a boy who goofing around almost all the time.

' _Oooo. This one craves order. I like her already._ ' The demon let out a maniacal laughter. The boy brows twitched. "Well, tell her about me then. Go on." He didn't like the situation he was in. Still, the demon was right, even if he wanted to tell her about the demon, there not much he could tell her.

"I. …." He paused. "I don't know, Phoebe. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think" He decided to tell the truth. "Everyone keeps telling me that the power I had is evil and dangerous. The demon also told me that, sort of. But I'm not sure what's evil and what's good anymore. I mean, if it's evil, why did it help me? Why did it help us?"

' _Well, I didn't expect that answer_ ' The demon laughed. ' _What would it take to make you believe that I love you, son. I gave you a new life, I mend your relationship, what more would it take. Will you believe me if I enslaved Ooo and crown you its supreme ruler_?'

"No!" He panicky yelled. His eyes dilated, his palms sweated. Just the two words "Enslaved Ooo" made him shaken in terror.

' _Fine. Fine. No enslavement then. Urgh, kids these days_.'

"What's that?" Asked the confused princess. "Is the demon talking to you again? I didn't hear a thing."

"The demon just joked about enslaving Ooo. You are lucky you don't hear it anymore. Sometimes I don't even know what it wants." He clenched his fist. "It helped us, so that's good. But the power itself is evil. What if I keep it and turn evil? Should I get rid of it?"

"You need to deal with one thing at a time, dude. All I know is it helps us. If it is as evil as you say, then I believe that you are the one who can wield it to do good. Remember, Finn, I was told I am evil all my life until I met you and you showed me I didn't have to." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Go now, Hero. And come to visit me soon. Don't make me wait long."

The boy blushed so hard he had to swallow a lump in his throat.

…

With that, Finn left. He headed back to the Candy Kingdom right away. The walk was long since he had to do it by himself. Still, he left the Fire Kingdom satisfied and knowing that he had free himself from one of the heaviest shackles in his life. The walk back was slow, so the demon took this opportunity to try further its agenda.

' _The girl is good, very good. I see now why you like her_. If I help you two got together, will you believe me that I'm a good parent?' Asked the demon.

' _Didn't you tell me we are better apart? What's games are you playing?_ ' The boy wondered. He was still skeptical, but he began to open up a bit.

' _Hey, can't a parent worry about its child love life?_ ' The demon chuckled. ' _Yes, you are better apart at this stage. But who knows what the future holds?' It stopped to let Finn pondered. 'Apart from me, that is. I could modify her to be compatible with you_ '

'No! no one getting modified. Just, let it play out naturally, okay?' He protested in disgust. A thought of changing someone to fit his desire was a big no for Finn. Not after his manipulation that ended his first relationship with Phoebe.

' _You are no fun!_ ' The demon cursed. ' _Well, your loss._ '

…

Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom just before sunset. The castle was in a high alert, as he expected from a paranoid princess. He was escorted to the princess by two gumball guardians, as well as shadowed by his robot mentor, Rattleballs. Whatever information about his power Marceline held, it must be very important to make Bonnibel act like this.

He entered the throne room and found PB, Marceline, Jake, and Peppermint Butler stood together inside a circle of protection formed by Lady Rainicorn. They wore a nervous smile with a slight hint of fear when they saw him walking in. All but one. He believed he saw the butler's eyes gleamed with excitement, but that might just be his imagination.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Asked the hero.

Seeing that nobody neither responded nor came forward to greet him, he walked closer. The boy didn't even have a slightest doubted that something was going on.

He walked closer, and closer. Yet, no one moved. So, he walked even closer and stopped right in front of them, just a few steps away.

"Now!" Shouted the princess as she splashed a liquid from her goblet at his face. It was freezing cold. As he blinked, he found himself bound in chains by Marceline and Jake. The chains burned like it was lit on fire. The vampire toppled him and held his head down with her feet. His arms were bundled along his body in a praying position.

"What the!" He yelled, but not for long. The butler gagged him with an ornate ball of gold. "Uuuuuuuuuuu." He made some noise, but nothing articulates came out.

"He was doused with holy water, bounded by a silver chain, and gagged with a holy orb of Anti…. Err. Never mind." Said the starlight peppermint. "What I'm trying to say is the demon is down. Finn cannot use his power as long as he remained in this state."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Muffled the boy. He wiggled around trying to get out of this hold, but nothing worked.

' _Oh, That's adorable. They literally pulled a fast one on you._ ' Jolly laughed the demon. ' _Do you have a safe word. Oh wait, you're gagged._ HA!' It couldn't be more condescending.

"Take him to the laboratory. Be careful guys." Command the princess.

Finn was picked up by his brother and was forcefully escorted to the laboratory that akin to a torture room. Jake strapped him to an iron cross and dumped a bucket worth of salt on his head. The boy turned away to make sure no salt got into his eyes. He saw wires upon wires, plenty of monitors, a handful of machines doing their science stuff. Bonnibel really went all out on her science business here.

"Peps, are you sure the bond will hold? Where is your measuring equipment? I need to see charts." Ranting the princess. She was sceptic in her butler's method, as always.

"There is no need for the chart, Princess. It's a common knowledge that a demon will be depowered in the presence of holy water, silver, salt, and stuff. Everything was mag…" He stopped himself, as he knew magic was a taboo topic to discuss with his liege. "Scientifically proved."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." The boy muffled even more aggressive. His brows tied together, his pupils constricted. The position he was in was uncomfortable at best.

"Hush, Finn. We tried to help you." Said the vampire. "The demon inside you was very dangerous. If it got out, we will be screwed. Let's not donk this up, okay?"

"UuuuuuUUUu! Uuuu! UUUUuuuu!" Responded the boy. He twitched and twirled to loosen the chains but resulted in making it even tighter.

"Come on bro. Clam down. This will be over quickly, right?" Said Jake. The dog smiled while holding his wife's hands. "Relax and clear your mind."

"UuuuUuuuuUuu!" Finn protested but got shushed by his brother. He had no choice but to admit defeat and remained bounded.

…

 **/5 hours later**

He felt like he was constrained for an eternity. PB connected electrodes and wires on every part of his body she able reached, she also took a sample of his hair, tears, and skin to analyzed. She walked back and forth between the lab bench to analyze samples, the monitor to observe any changes, and to him to collect some more. Meanwhile, Marceline was watching him constantly, with her ax in hands.

As for Jake, he was escorted out just shy of 15 minutes after the experiment start was past and Lady Rainicorn went with him. Apparently, he was too much of a distraction to the princess.

Finn was half-asleep. The experiment was very boring when you were the one being experimented on. He was surprised he was still awake.

' _You have quite an interesting set of friends. I have to admit, that vampire is very familiar. Who is she?_ '

' _That's Marceline. She was my best buds. I think. We had a jam session yesterday and the power manifested and wrecked her home, remember?_ '

' _Oh! So that's how it was._ ' Laughed the demon. ' _So, Just Marceline. No title, no family name, nothing?_ '

Finn pondered for a moment whether to tell the demon about his friends. Seeing that the answer won't come soon the demon gave him some encouragement. ' _Come on, Son. I can dig it from your memories, but it would take too long for such a menial task. Let's not waste any more time, be a good boy, and tell me._ '

The boy startled as he didn't know the demon could do that. There was nothing he could hide from it.

' _Everyone called her Marceline the Vampire Queen. Her full name was Marceline Abadeer. As in, Hunson Abadeer's daughter. As in the lord of all evil. Messed with her and you have to answer to him._ ' The boy answered. If he couldn't hide away from the demon, maybe the name of the lord of all evil might scare it. At least that's what he hoped.

' _Oh, is she now? This changes everything._ ' The demon sounded excited. ' _Time to go to bed, son._ '

' _W ... ZZzzzzz_.' Finn protested was stopped before it even began as he suddenly fell into deep sleep.

….

Marceline eyes lids got heavy. Finn didn't move or struggle against his bondage for a while now. It was boring, even when she knew what's at stake. If her father said that the demon could rival him in power, a feat she didn't believe possible. Not because such an entity shouldn't exist but Hunson Abadeer acceptance of something to be his equal.

Then again, doing nothing was extremely boring. She should have left with Jake and Lady Rainicorn when she had a chance. Now she stuck here watching him.

'He's probably sleeping. Perhaps this is for the best' She assessed the situation. She turned to see a very busy princess who tried her hardest to make sense of what she observed. "How're things over there Bonnie?" She asked.

"Nothing of note. His condition is normal. I can't detect any abnormality or anything evil related, aside from a change in his cells that is." Annoyingly said the princess. It's not that she didn't trust the vampire words, but there was nothing she observed so far that indicate it was true. Still, she couldn't be too careful in this matter. The fate of Ooo was at stake.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when something changes." The vampire lowered her ax. She slept as she floated.

"Hey, what about standing guard." Protested Bonnibel. Marceline was the one who came up with this idea and strongly insisted that they bind the boy up until they figure out what to do next. Now she wanted to op out and go to sleep, leaving her to do all the work alone. Of course, she was annoyed.

"Chill out. With that much restriction on, even my father couldn't get out of that thing. Let alone Finn. Nighty night!"

…

Her sleep came quickly, right after she bid the princess farewell. Marceline found herself in an unfamiliar landscape. It's a dark and damped place with dimly lit candles hanging on the wall. It was a circular room with only one entrance that also served as an exit. 'A lucid dream.' She thought. 'Weird. I didn't remember eating any tomato before going to sleep. Well, never mind.'

She walked out of the dimly lit room. It led her to a long hallway of cobblestone. The wall was engraved with bass relief faces. Faces of men and women she didn't know of. 'This is getting weird.'

She continued to walk forward, chasing the light at the end of the hallway. She soon found herself in someone bedchamber. Confused, she looked back at the hallway she came from, but it already disappeared. 'Very weird.' She had to admit, in her thousand years' worth of lucid dreaming, there was noting a single instance that would top this.

Suddenly she heard a moaned. It came from an antique canopy bed in the middle of the room. She stopped what she's thinking and stared a shadowy figure behind the curtain. Suddenly, the room dimmed leaving the only light left shining was the candles on the bed itself, as if the dream was telling her unveiled the sleeper. 'This goes beyond weird, and in the creepy territory now.'

As she walked closer to the bed, the room was getting dimmer and dimmer. When she reached for a curtain, the only light that was still lit was candles at the bed head. With a quick tuck, she unveiled the entity that's sleeping within. "Impossible!" She uttered in shock.

In front of her was a human boy, no more than 16, in chained and half-naked, tied to the bed. His long blonde hairs spread over the pillows. His body was marked with ancient runes and inscription. He slept in such a vulnerable state like a lamb to the slaughter. It was a sacrifice of some sort, apparently to her.

She would take up that offer too if the boy in question was not Finn the human.

"Urggh. This is so messed up. Why do I have a dream like this?" She turned away in disgusted. Dream or no, there is a line she won't cross but she had to admit it was tempting after she saw his bare body. A body so perfect as if it was sculpted by a master sculptor of old. It's a body any man would dream for. As for a woman, well, it would worth trading a kingdom just to be held by it.

She didn't know since when Finn became so ripped. Last time she saw him shirtless, as often she did when she barged into the treehouse unannounced and caught its occupant off guard, he was a little chubby. The thought came across her mind momentarily and then was replaced by something more passionate. An unnatural hunger, an unquenchable thirst.

"Go on. Do what your heart desired." She heard a feminine voice. It encouraged her to commit the unthinkable. She looked for the source of the voice and saw a shadow figure wearing her face and using her voice. "Do it!"

"What are you?" She asked in disgusted. Not even in her most desperate moment would she do something so despicable.

"What am I?" Replied the mysterious entity. It laughed. "I am your subconscious, your innermost desire made manifest. Take a look deep inside your heart, you know it's true."

Marceline calmed her mind and look for an answer within. She found nothing but a hunger inside. Noting but the beast that wanted to be unleashed. "This is a dream. The only place where we can be what we truly are. No rules. No laws. No consequence."

" **NO!** " Protested the vampire. The offer was alluring, but she must remain in control least she would regret forever.

"Do it! Unleash the beast within. Look at the sacrifice. Look at him." The shadow entity grabbed her jaws and forcefully turned her head toward the sleeping boy. "Stop denying yourself. Feel the need you have been ignored for a thousand years." It commanded. "Do it! Just do it!"

The desire to feed and gorge the boy to satisfy her craving surged to the level it had never been before. Her train of thought became cloudy. Her self-restraint diminished. Soon, only one thought was raging inside her head.

 **She wanted to swallow him whole.**

"Well, I guess doing it in a dream won't hurt." She reassured herself.

" **Yes. YES. YES!** " The entity cried out in joy and faded into a smoke. A cloud of smoke then entered her. It merged with her. She felt more powerful than at any time in her life. Her irises turned red like a shining ruby.

"Finn." She softly called his name. "Oh, Finn."

Her fang elongated. Her forked tongue swirled. Her saliva dripped. Marceline was on the prowl.

"Finn. Wake up." She moved closer and closer to his ear. "Rise and shine." She licked his ear and bit its lobe.

"Huh." Said the boy who just opened his eye-lids. "Wha ..." He screeched in terror and embarrassment as he realized what going on. As if a predator sensing her prey's fear, Marceline grinned. "Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy boy." Giggled the vampire. She sat on top of him. Her hands pressed on his bare chest as her legs lock on to his hips. The only thing between them was her clothes and his underwear.

The boy went into a full panic mode. He shouted out questions after questions, but the vampire didn't pay attention to any of them. "Marceline, what are you doing? Why am I tied to the bed? Where are PB and the others? Why do you sit on top of me? Where are my clothes?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." He was shushed by an index finger pressing over his lips. "Dude, even in a dream, you are as annoying as ever." She pouted. "Never mind. You are just a piece of my imagination. I can't blame you for that." Her eyes gleamed with a bright and terrifying crimson. "Go on, resist. It will make this more fun."

"Marcy. Wait!" The boy's word was cut short as he was slapped right at his face. His cheek was blood red with an imprinted of a hand. "I'm not your ima…" He stopped again after another backhanded He could do nothing to stop the assault as he was still tied to the bed.

"Struggle for me, Finn. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you cry." She shapeshifted. Her hands became claws and she used it to graze his stomach. Her razor nail cut through his skin and drew blood. She played with his stomach for a while, writing her initial "M.A." on his belly, before she moved upward.

"I'm not your imagination, Marcie. I'm real!" Screamed the boy in pain. 'Damn. This lucid dream scenario is good. Really good. I should have it more often.' She bit her lips. Her thirst grew even further. The play time was over.

Inside her head, she heard a song sang in her voices. It was beautiful. She could feel her blood pumping even harder due to her own excitement.

" _Each and every day,_

 _hiding from sunshine._

 _Wandering in the shade_

 _Not too old, not too young._

 _Every night again,_

 _dancing in the moonlight._

 _Somewhere far away,_

 _I can hear your call_."

"Well, Finn. Do you know what time it is?" She stopped her painful teasing to let him catch his breath. The boy struggled had lessened but not gone. Good. She would enjoy every moment of this. Lucky for her to has this dream since she couldn't and wouldn't do it in the waking world.

"I don't care! Just untied me so I can leave this place."

"No, Finn. **IT'S FEEDING TIME!** " she slammed her head against his. Their lips locked as her tongue ravaged inside his mouth. She explored every crevice inside his oral cavity and plunged deep into his throat. The boy struggled against her domination was futile. Her tyranny invasion of his mouth lasted for a whole minute before she stopped to let him breathe. As she moved away from his mouth, her tongue ran along his cheek, then his chin, then his neck. His sweat was salty with a hint of lust and fear.

" _Ain't no fairytale_

 _what I see in your eyes._

 _Awaiting your mistake_

 _not too close, not too far._

 _Sneaking the pain._

 _Every truth becomes lie._

 _I won't trust myself_

 _once I hear your call._ "

"Naughty boy. I can't believe you are turned on because of this." She laughed as she felt Finn hardened between her legs. "I don't think I will see you the same way again when I wake up. But you know what, I don't care." She pulled his blonde hair and yanked his head back. His exposed neck was ready for her to feast upon. She smelled it and took a little teasing bite. "Now, time for the main course." She let out a menacing laughter.

The boy was crying and begging for her to stop. It was so perfect. His state made her want to dominate him even more.

She tucked her head backward and opened her mouth wide. Her serrated fangs reflexed the terror look in the boy's eyes. It was plunged deep into his throat and cut through his arteries. Blood gushed out of the poorly plugged holes in the boy's neck and was all swapped away by the vampire tongue. She relished in delight and drank it to her heart's content. His blood was sweet, very sweet.

" _I'm out of my head, of my heart, and my mind,_

' _cause you can run but you can't hide. I'm gonna make you mine._

 _Out of my head, of my heart, and my mind,_

' _cause I can feel in your flesh now is crying out for more."_

Her mind was blank as she went in for a second round. And the third and the fourth. After the fifth, she passed out due to sheer ecstasy.

…

A girl passed out on top of the boy who was chained to the bed. Their one-sided play was full of raw emotions and desires. Out of the collapsed girl came a white cloud. It rose up high and suddenly fell down to gather itself beside the bed.

A condensed smoke then bubbled and out came a demon. It was pleased with what happen, or what it caused to happened. The grind on its face couldn't be wider.

"Well." Said the demon. It was satisfied when all the pieces on the board started to fall into its rightful places. "Time for phase two. Good grief. They almost went into incest territory there. That would be messed up."

…

"Marceline! Marceline!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum, trying to wake her friend up. Something was terribly wrong. She shook the vampire a full long minutes before the sleeper was awakened. Finn was sweating heavily and was very pale. His pulse was rapid, and his blood pressured plummeted to a dangerous level. He was on a brink of death.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. What happened?" She brushed off the princess's hand and wiped a liquid off the mouth. 'No surprise that I drool in my sleep. The dream was amazing.' She thought.

"Finn is in a critical condition. What have you done?" The princess yelled at her. She was obviously angry. Her gum hair was messy, and her eyes were blank. She was in a rough shape.

"What? I didn't do anything. Why did you blame me? You dingus." The vampire protested. She had to admit it was weird. Yes, Finn was in a bad shape out of the blue, but that's not her fault. It was as if the princess wanted to blame her for her own mistake.

"Then explained why Finn had an anemia after you wipe all that blood from your lips!"

The vampire eyes dilated as her worst fear became reality. It was not just a lucid dream, not hers alone anyway, and that entity was not her subconscious. She had messed up and now her friend might die.

…

For the next 5 minutes, Marceline explained what happened in her dream, at least in her version of the story. She withheld some details about torturing the boy for her delight off it as she noticed Jake in the room. Friends as they may be, what she did to him was way cross the line. She only hoped that Finn could not remember what she did to him when he woke up because she was curtained he would not forgive her otherwise.

"So, you are telling me that you suck his blood in your dreams and now it happens in real life?" Angrily asked the princess. "What the heck Marcy. I thought you only suck red."

"I know! It just. I can't control myself. Something overcame me and made me did what I did. I. I." The vampire collapsed to her knees, sobbing. "I don't expect it will turn out like this."

"What have you done to my bro!" Screamed the dog barging in. He thought he could trust the girls but now his younger brother was on death's door. He then proceeded to attack the vampire. She took the hit head-on and it sent her flying. Jake moved in for another hit but was stopped by Princess Bubblegum.

"Not now Jake. We need to help him first. Help me get him out and take him to the emergency room." PB proceeded to untied Finn from his restraint. Jake and Lady Rainicorn also went in to help. The vampire, on the other hand, couldn't move. Her grief and regret weighed her down.

"Oh my Glob. What have I done? What have I become?" She faintly cried.

…

Finn had been in a coma for an entire day before he showed any sign of improvement. This rate of healing was very impressive regarding human physiology. Sometimes the power gifted from a demon was useful indeed.

Outside the room Finn was rested in, his friends and family gathers. The first group that was with him last night was still there. Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Bonnibel remained worried and waited patiently by the door, while Marceline sat alone in the corner, drowning in her sorrow.

The words of Finn condition spread quickly, and all his close friends come over to see him. The first to arrive was Kim Kil Wan, Finn's proclaimed favorite nephew. Lady phoned him first when Jake told her what Finn did yesterday morning. "Dad. Mom. How's uncle Finn?" Asked the hybrid. The look on his parents' face gave all the answer he needed. "Why would anyone do this to uncle Finn?" He said angrily. "What sort of monster would be so heartless."

His word pierced Marceline heart like a wooden stake. She wanted to defend herself off the accusation, but she didn't have any fight left in her. No matter how hard she wanted to blame the demon tricking her, she knew the truth. She was the one to commit such acts. It didn't take much encouragement from the demon to push her over the fence. Or so she thought. 'I'm a monster.'

Later came Ice King who flew in by his beard. The mad old wizard was concerned that one of his few friends was in a coma twice within a week. It made him felt left out. "Oh my. That was cold." He said after he heard what really went down. His reaction was a bit different to the dog-rainicorn hybrid since Marceline was his friend too.

The mad king walked past the grieving family to comfort the downed vampire. "Hey, Marceline. How're you doing?" He asked but she didn't answer. "You know. We all donk up from time to time. Sometimes we hurt those we loved. That's what friends do to each other right?" He tried to cheer her up. "Remember the time when all I do was kidnapping princess and getting beat up by Finn and Jake? I still have bruises. That's why I'm sure they are my friends."

A word from the twisted mind of a mad king somehow soothed her. As crazy as he was, Ice King was still Simon. Some of his caring traits were still there, no matter the monster his shell had become. The fact made her hated herself even more. 'I'm even worse than Simon when he is consumed by the crown.'

Other visitors came and went but didn't make any noteworthy actions. LSP was as annoying as always. The other Jake's pups didn't say much due to the distance between them and Finn. Other princesses didn't even bother to show up.

 **ALL BUT ONE**.

The last one to come was Phoebe. She flew in alone like a shining comet soaring through the sky. Following her in a far distance was Cinnamon Bun on Jake 2. It was rare that the Flame Princess would go anywhere without her bodyguard, especially after she took back her throne. She abandoned everything she was doing when the news reached her. There was no time for a royal procedure, no time for formality, she would not lose him again.

Phoebe crashed through the hospital windows. Her face was filled with rage and her flame couldn't be hotter. "I came as fast as I could. How's he doing? Is he getting better? When will he out?" She asked Princess Bubblegum. "He's stable now, but you need to calm down. Your matrix is about to go supernova."

Finn's improved condition was good news. It soothed the worries in her heart. Still, her anger was not easily subsided. "Tell me who did it." She demanded. Anyone who dared to hurt the man she loved would be her enemy, there would be no exception.

"No. You need to calm down. I will inform you when he is out." Refused the candy ruler. She would not have any fight occurred in her kingdom or among her friends.

"You will tell me Bubblegum. I demand it. I will burn any monster who hurt my Finn to crisp." Her comment made Marceline twitched. The vampire stiffened and looked at her with sad and fearful eyes. Their eyes crossed when Phoebe scanned the room. "It was you! You bitch, he's your friend." She put two and two together. Her rage made her matrix went out of control. Her face changed into a monstrous bonfire. "Why!" She screamed.

"I didn't mean to. I was tricked. I. I." The vampire protested in sadness. "I thought it was just a dream."

"So, you think it's okay to do this to him? You evil manipulative backstabbing bitch!" Phoebe unleashed a fire blast at the vampire, but it was blocked by an ice wall created by Simon.

"You need to cool down lady. You are way out of line." Said the mad wizard. Simon was still in there and his instinct was to protect his adoptive child.

"Make me if you can. You old jerk." She challenged. Her rage would not be thwarted by a mere old wizard.

"Enough!" Screamed the commanding voice. It was so powerful the whole kingdom shook when it passed through. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the source of the voice. Out from the room came Finn. He was weak and still pale, but he had to do what must. There would be no fighting among his friends.

"Finn!" Both Phoebe and Marceline cried in joy. The two were the first to reach him due to their speed. Others followed. He almost collapsed but Phoebe was there to lend him a support. Marceline was there too. She tried to help him up by holding his other arm, but he smacked her hand apart. "Don't you dare touch me!" He demanded.

The boy action stabbed her like a knife. She expected he would be angry but not this much. It broke her, shattered her core. The girl who levitated in here was just a husk of her former self.

"I was your friend Marcy. I trusted you. I told you to stop!" He continued. "I begged you to stop, but you never listened." His black tears ran down his face. "I pleaded for you to stop, but you refused."

"Finn, I didn't mean to. I was not myself back then. It was the demon. It must be the demon who tricked me." She tried to justify her mistake.

"Don't you dare to shift the blame Marceline. I saw your face. You enjoyed each and every moment of it. It was you who made that choice. It was you who hurt me. You. You. **YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED BUT YOU DIDN'T!** " He cried in rage. His black tears pooled up on the floor. Only a soothing support provided by his ex-lover kept him standing.

"Finn I …" She tried to speak but his scream shut her up. "No more excuse! No more manipulation! No more lies, Marceline. **I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN**." His voice was shaken as he was drowning in his own tears.

"But …" She was stopped again. " **LEAVE! NOW! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!** " He bellowed in rage. His rage was so intense it made him collapse. The only thing that held him up was Phoebe's arm.

Marceline was completely broken beyond belief. Any chance for her forgiveness, any chance for her redemption, was gone. She was sure that her other friends would leave her too. Well, she would if anyone had done the same thing. Without any purpose to remain, she left shattered.

….

The boy caught his breath. His rage took a lot of any energy he had left. Lucky for him, his ex-girlfriend was there for him. Literally raised him up. She was still there and unmoved even his tears were hurting her.

"Thanks a lot, FP. I'm sorry I hurt you again." He would not dare to reveal her name to others. Not without her permission. "I will make it up to you someday."

"It's okay Finn. I will always be here for you, as you did for me." Replied the princess.

' _Aww. How cute._ ' Jested the demon. It finally broke its silence. 'But really, Marceline was not wrong. It was me who pushed her over the fence and made her did that to you.'

"What! Why?" He shouted, forgetting that no one could hear the demon.

"What's going on?" Asked Bubblegum. She was sure that Finn didn't go mad, but she needed explanations. She tried to inquire further but he raised his hand to stop her.

"It's the demon again isn't it?" Asked Phoebe. "What does it say?" The boy looked at the fire elemental. He noticed a worried expression on her face. When he looked around, he found it on others as well.

"It told me it was responsible for Marceline attack. Everything was a setup and we fell for it. Now Marceline's gone." A complete silence engulfed everyone. No one would expect things to turn out like this. "I need some time alone." He demanded and walked back to his hospital bed.

…

' _Talk to me, demon._ ' Said the boy in his sleeping position. He was resting after everything had transpired. Bubblegum saw fit that his request was granted and asked everyone to come back tomorrow. Phoebe was the last to leave but she left after various attempted of failed negotiations with PB. ' _Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?_ '

' _Why? Why would a parent do anything? I do what I think it's best for you. Because it's needed to be done and will benefit you both in near future._ ' Replied the demon.

' _Stop talking nonsense. How does this benefit anyone? You hurt me, and now I hurt her. How's that good for any of us? Didn't you told me to be free of my past?_ ' He asked further. Something was not right. The demon must have some hidden agenda. He was sure of it.

' _Oh, Finn. You will see it soon enough_.' The demon laughed. ' _Tomorrow you will hold her life in your hands. You will need to make a choice. I suggest you pray to whatever you believe in that you make_ the right one. There will be no second chance.'

' _Take some rest. For tomorrow,_ _ **SOMETHING BIG IS COMING**_.'

…

 **Well, that a rollercoaster ride isn't it? Happy Halloween guys.**

 **P.S. I hope this could still be rate as a T. If you think I need to change it to M, please tell me so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Me to Life

**Chapter Five: Bring Me to Life**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network and Bring Me to Life is a song by Evanescence.**

 **Disclaimer2: I'm moving out of my apartment next week, so the next chapter might be delayed. So here an extra-long one.**

…

In the morning, the boy awoke and found himself alone. The bed wasn't his although by the rate he spent a night over the hospital lately it should have been. His wound was already healed, a gifted from his self-proclaimed demonic parent. The same parent that tricked his friend to violate and leave him almost die from blood loss. The same parent who helped mend his relationship with his ex-girlfriend. The same parent who up until now didn't bother to show its face or even reveal its gender. Ironically, the demon wasn't the worst parent he ever had. That dishonor belongs to his biological father, Martin Mertens.

Finn Mertens had a lot to think about in the past few days. Three days ago, he discovered his new powers. Two days ago, he mended his past failing with Phoebe and was unsure how to move forward. Yesterday, he almost died, said something he shouldn't have, and lost a friend. Last night, the demon told him that something big was coming today. What's big? He didn't know. In fact, he wasn't sure that he could trust the demon word. It told him over and over that's it always told him the truth. In the same time, it also tricks one of his closet friends to hurt him.

Seeing that the sun was still yet to rise. The young hero planned to run into Marceline and apologized for the thing he angrily said last night. Even though he felt justified doing so, he now knew that it's not her fault, not entirely anyway. The faster he cleared up with his friend the faster he could get back to be free of his past. He got up and sneaked out of the hospital ward, but not before he left a note for PB. It's a risk. He knew if he got caught sneaking out, he would not hear the end of it from the Princess. Or Princesses in this case, considering the action of his ex-girlfriend and the thing she said last night.

I'm healed. Going to find Marceline. Don't worry. BRB – Finn

' _Eager to wake up today, I see._ ' Asked the demon. Its motive was still unbeknown to him. ' _Hunting down a vampire, huh?_ '

' _Shut up! And it's not hunting. I'm finding he_ r.' Replied the boy. Sometimes he thought that the demon likes to mentally torture him just for fun.

' _What do you gonna do when you find her anyway? Revenge? Nothing you could do to hurt her would trump the thing she would do to herself._ ' It laughed.

' _Shut up. I'm ignoring you._ '

Finn sneaked his way out of the kingdom. Skills he acquired from all those times spent raiding the dungeon served him well. With the easy part of his planned perfectly done, he started the second phase, finding Marceline before sunrise. There was one problem. He didn't have even the slightest idea where she would go last night.

…

Marceline was in distraught. Yesterday, she almost killed her friend. She even enjoyed herself doing so. She wanted to believe that its all the demon work. That it was the demon trick which controlled her. That she wouldn't to it again even she had a chance. But deep down she knew that wasn't true. It didn't take much coercion to tip her over the fence. It didn't take much temptation to make her do the unthinkable. She wanted to blame the demon blood inside her for making he so susceptible to commit evil deeds. But deep down she doubted that was true either.

After a horrible confrontation with Finn last night, Marceline left and never looked back. She didn't know what to do anymore. The only thing she knew was to leave and never return. Still, she wanted to meet him one last time. She wanted to at least apologize for what she had done. The vampire first thought was to return home. However, she couldn't bear the thought of resting happily in her house while he was hurting out there. In the end, she decided to wallow in her regret in the upper stratosphere like she always did.

…

The time past quickly for the vampire. In what it felt like a blink of an eye, the night was overtaken by the day. Sun was almost up. Her time here was over.

Marceline descended from the upper sky, not because she wanted to. She had to, lest she wanted to be burnt to ashes. On the way down, she saw a beautiful landscape of the grassland of Ooo. The entire area was lit in an ordered fashion. The ray of light in the field gave her a warm feeling like a caring mother embracing her child. There was one problem. The sun was yet to rise.

As she descended downward, the illusion of beautiful plain she saw disappeared. The grassland wasn't lit, it was burned. The entire area was laid waste, the charred field was carved with a path of destruction. Someone or something did this and it wasn't boded well for anyone in Ooo. She landed to observe the level of damage in the field. The trail was still fresh. The perpetrator wouldn't be far.

To her curiosity, Marceline tracked down the cause of the damage. The trial was left in a straight line. It seemed that whatever caused this had a clear goal. In a normal circumstance, she would leave it alone since it didn't concern her.

 **Unless, of course, THE TRAIL LED DIRECTLY TO THE CANDY KINGDOM.**

…

Marceline doubled her speed, wanting to interrupt the criminal before it reached the kingdom. She soared through the sky in dead silent, a perk of being a vampire. Her enhanced perception could see a large figure in the distance. As tall as a mountain, it walked steadily forward and destroy anything in its path. She knew that a hard fight was guaranteed when she reached it. She only hoped that it would be enough to take her mind off her current worries.

As she got closer, she could make out another entity flying next to its shoulder. "Maja!" She uttered its name. The Sky Witch was an old adversary that she and Bonnibel fought to get Humbo back. She remembered how she lost her beloved doll to the witch and its angered her. When she was reminded of her old doll, it also reminded her of how she lost it. "Damn you Ash. You're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life."

…

"Maja!" Challenged the vampire. Her voice fell on deaf ears as the witch ignored her. She flew closer and the sight made her blood boil. The evil witch was wearing her shirt. The same shirt she gave to Bonnibel. "Oh, you are asking for a real trouble."

"Ah, the vampire queen. Alright then. We will start with you first." Maja menacingly laughed.

The witch hurled a lightning bolt at her, of which she gracefully dodged. It was a child play. Still, Marceline was in no mood of playing. She transformed into a bat monster and charged at Maja.

Within a blink of an eye, she was right in the witch face. Without hesitation, the witch sent out another bolt that hit her right in the chest. The hit generated smoke as the bolt seared and evaporated her fur.

It was painful but that's not enough to stop a ranging vampire queen.

Out of a smoke came a muscular hand of an angry monster. It reached for the witch neck and crushed her in a terrifying choke. The vampire was insensately pissed off. "This is so easy." Mocked the vampire. Beating the witch might indeed be a good distraction.

"I don't think so. *Cough*" Replied Maja. "I will donk you up then I will donk the Candy Kingdom. *Cough*" She laughed.

"Ha! You and what army!" Marceline strengthened her chokehold.

"*Cough* Darren!" The witch yelled.

Too lost in her rage, Marceline didn't notice a giant behind her before it was too late. A giant fist slammed her to the ground, forcing her to let go of the accursed witch. The punch was so hard that it caused a mini-earthquake. The impact created a huge crater in the ground. In its center laid the badly beaten vampire. She tried to get herself up but found her strength lacking.

As if cursed by fate, the last thing she saw was a bright light shined from the giant's mouth. When the beam hit her, she felt nothing.

 **BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO FEEL.**

…

Marceline found herself alone in the darkness once again. Her wounds were healed but the pain still lingered. It felt like she was on fire while constantly being stabbed by million knives at the same time. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and touch nothing. If was as if she was in an empty void.

Then everything lit up.

As if her nightmare became real. The light from hundred dimly lit candles reached her skin. In a bedchamber once again, the vampire heart sank. "No." She uttered. "This cannot be. Why am I here?" The same scenario played out once again. The room dimmed, and she heard a boy moaning inside the canopy bed. Even when she refused to repeat her mistake, her body moved toward the bed on its own. She tried to resist the pull, she tried to command her own body to leave, yet nothing worked. "No. No. No. No. No!"

Once again, the vampire unveiled the bed and found Finn in there. Her body, which was not in her control anymore, climbed and sat on top of him. To her disgusted, the history repeated itself. Her initial was engraved in his abdomen. Her forked tongue ravaged his oral cavity. Her fangs bit deep inside his throat. This time she noticed the boy constantly crying for help, begging for her to stop. This time she wanted to stop but she couldn't.

His blood overflowed from her mouth as she refused to swallow it in. She tried to regurgitate it out as much as she could, but that didn't prevent her from sucking it out of him. With all her conscious intact, she didn't pass out like the last time. No. It was worse.

 **SHE STOPPED BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO TAKE.**

Blood in her vein froze as she heard his heartbeat no longer. As if mocked by fate, she was in control of her body once again. She let go of his neck and tucked her head back, moving away from him. She met his frightful blank stare of his with the terrified of hers. It hurt her as if she was staked to the heart over and over. "No. No. No! No!" She shook the lifeless body of Finn. "This couldn't be. Don't die Finn. Don't die on me."

"It hurt isn't it." A mysterious entity spoke. The turned her head and saw a shadowy figure. She was so focused on Finn she didn't notice everything else around her. "Don't even tried to comprehend it. Time flows differently in here. So, just suffers, I guess." She stared at it in confusion. So many questions came to her mind. Did it imply that she died? But how was she here? What was this place?

"Come on. Don't be like that. I've just saved you from getting erased from all dimensions. Did I get thanks? NO." It rambled on. "Urgh. Children these days. So ungrateful."

'What the hell did I get myself into.' Thought the vampire. The entity claimed that it saved her. If this was a save, she would rather die.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked. She was unsure whether it was her imagination or not. Had she gone mad? She wasn't sure she could answer that either.

"Oh sorry. Where's my manner?" It laughed. "Please tell me if you heard this before." Right in front of her eyes, it shapeshifted. Wearing her face, it spoke. "What am I? I am your subconscious, your innermost desire made manifest." The doppelganger placed its hand on its chest. "Take a look deep inside your heart, you know it's true." The grind on its face was so large it could rip its own head apart.

"You!" She screamed after realizing what the doppelganger was. Finn's demon. The cause of all her woes and pain.

"The one and only." It shapeshifted back into its shadowy form. Marceline could make out an outline of its face. Somehow, she felt it was so familiar and that irritated her even more.

" **I WILL KILL YOU!** " She lunged at the demon. With her lighting fast speed, she grabbed the demon neck and squeezed tight. Her eyes turned crimson red as her rage consumed her. One way or another, she would annihilate this demon even if it was the last thing she could do.

Marceline squeezed harder as she sensed her target difficult breathing pattern. It was working. Soon the daemon that tricked her to commit an unspeakable horror would get what it deserved. May its soul be tortured for all eternity in Nightosphere. She dreamt of how she would torture it until she satisfied, with her father's blessing of course. She could flay it flesh alive, wait for it to grow back and do it again. She could chain it under an acid fountain and had it melted over and over. The possibilities were endless, and the vampire delighted in imagined all of them.

She felt her hand wetted. 'Yes, the let it blood flows out. The more it suffers the better.' She thought to herself.

"Marceline! *cough* What are you doing? *cough*" A familiar voice broke her concentration. She was pulled out of her wild fantasy to see a horror in front of her eyes. She wasn't choking the demon. What she felt on her hand wasn't blood. She was choking Finn and he was crying a river. She let go of him in shock. Her mind couldn't process all the information she received.

"Impossible. You. You. You died. I. You were right there. How?" She pointed at where the bed used to be, but there was nothing there but an endless dark. Instead, she found him chained up to the bed, and her on top of him once more, the same position as before. "What's going on?" She yelled in confusion.

"Why, Marceline. Why did you hurt me?" The boy cried. Heavily breathing, his throat was halfway to collapse. His eyes were full of fear and disappointment. Just his look alone made her entire body shaken. She couldn't even bare meeting his eyes.

"No. This isn't real. This isn't real." She screamed. "This isn't real. You are an illusion."

"Isn't that the excuse you use to justify hurting me?" The boy replied. His question cut her deeper than she could ever imagine. It was as if she was staked and he just put it in deeper.

"No, Finn. I didn't mean. I. I couldn't. I wouldn't. …" The control over her body was slipping away. She tried her hardest not to move, but her body did anyway. She pulled his hair back to expose his venerable neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried before sprang in to take a deep bite. The history repeated itself.

 **Once again, she drained him dry. Once again, she bore witness to each and every horrid moment**.

"Interesting. You tried to resist it. Very interesting." The demon reappeared beside her. Its mockery was an insult to injury. "Well. Brace yourself, sweetie. It only gets worse from here. Enjoy your hell loop."

The demon laughter couldn't be more sinister.

…

She felt like she was there for an eternity. The loop kept repeating over and over. Every time she tried to resist, her body moved on its own. Every time she tried to change, something worse happened. Her mind was scarred with all the pain she inflicted. She knew it was just an illusion, but everything felt so real her mind couldn't tell it otherwise. She screamed and cried. No longer a proud vampire, no longer an heir to Nightosphere, just a weak and broken girl.

"Why are you keep doing this to me? Why?" She wailed in pain. Her suffering was just too much for her to handle. Her hands were dyed red with the boy's blood after she tore his heart out. The perversion of her experience became worse and worse as it went on. At first, it was just blood sucking. As she tried to resist the temptation or denied the action it got worse. When she attempted not to bite, she ended up tearing his throat in half. When she tried to deny the sadistic pleasure she felt, she ended up committing worse atrocity. Mutilation, laceration and humiliation, nothing was too extreme for she was forced to commit.

The experience always got worse and worse. She could feel her sanity slipping a little bit by bit at the end of each loop. An embrace of madness would be such a relief for her at this stage.

"As much as I want to take credit for this, I couldn't. This one is all yours. A prison of your own making. Created by your own guilt." The demon winked. "I didn't expect your self-loathing to be this strong. You must really have lived a messed-up life." The demon casually explained. Its face was a perfect contrast of hers. Joyful with a hint of excitement.

"But for your record, It's nothing personal." It reached for her chin. It forceful dominating grip was so strong it almost broke her jaws. " **Because, sweetie, I just couldn't fix what isn't broken.** "

" **So be a nice daughter and get broken, alright. The faster you break, the faster your suffering ends.** **You will be perfect once I fix you.** "

…

 **/ Meanwhile in the Grassland.**

The hero was lost. He didn't know where to look. The sun was almost up, which meant his time was running out.

Then the ground shook.

'What was that?' He thought. The earthquake is not common in the grassland. Unless, of course, he or Jake was the one that caused it during their adventure.

' _Your vampire friend is in trouble. You should head there immediately._ ' The demon's voice rang in his head.

' _How do you know that?_ ' Asked the boy. The demon was planning something, he was sure of it. The fact that it knew Marceline location and didn't tell him was a dead giveaway. What he didn't understand was what did it intended to achieve from hurting him and his friends.

'Does it matter?' Replied the demon. ' _You better hurry up. She doesn't have much time left._ '

Finn's spine shivered after he heard the demon words. If its word was true, then he shouldn't think of anything else. He headed to the direction where the earthquake came from right away. Time for questioning and arguing could be later.

…

He ran as fast as he could to the place that he expected the earthquake came from. Instead of a cracked earth in the grassland, he found an enormous crater. In the far horizon, he saw something with a size of a mountain walking away. In the epicenter, he found a wounded body damaged beyond any recognition. He jumped down and rushed straight forward the body, intending to check whether it was alive. Only when he got closer, he realized who it was.

Marceline was missing her right arm and leg. Her face was melted away, leaving only a thin layer of flesh covering her now visible skull. Only when he saw her pointed ear and a portion of whatever left of her clothes, he was sure the body was her.

"Oh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh." Finn was shocked to see his friend in a terrible shape. His mind shut down instead of comprehending the intensity of the situation in front of him. Is his friend still alive? He wasn't even sure. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do.

' _Focus! Finn. You can still save her. With my help. But now take her to the shade, or the sun will definitely turn her into dust._ '

' _Oh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh._ '

' _ **I said Focus!**_ ' The demon bellowed. It power surged within the boy and burned him from within, making him fell to his knee. His head felt like it was about to explode, his skin felt like it was peeling apart, his blood felt like it was boiling. The pain Finn received was more than enough to knock him back to sense.

…

With something akin to quick thinking, the Finn carried Marceline to the Tree Fort. He fell silent. His face was grimed. Along the way, he contemplated what happened. The demon was to blame for everything that happened. Everything that happened so far was the results of its action. Starting from tricking Marceline into hurting him just to make everyone think she was a monster. Then it knew she would be attacked when she was alone and vulnerable. This time it wanted to save her for some reason and that made him confused. The demon plan was too convoluted for a 15 years old hero to comprehend.

' _If you want to save her, you need to be more than just a human. Let my power flows in you and ascend._ Be quick. She doesn't have much time left.'

' _No way, man. You have donked us up enough. I will take her to PB._ Or use cyclops tear or something.' Finn couldn't believe the demon dared to offer him help. Then again, it was a demon. From those he knew, namely Kee-Oth and Hunson Abadeer, common decency was not a prevalent trait.

' _It seems your candy friend is going to have her hand full at the moment._ ' The demon let out another sinister laugh. ' _Didn't you saw where that giant was heading?'_ The boy's pupils shrunk. _'I will give you a hint. It starts with C and rhymes with handy wisdom_.''

It was then that Finn realized that his world was about to be turned upside down. Recollecting himself, the young hero knew it's his duty to protect the kingdom. But can he do it when his friend was at death door? Which task was more important? He didn't know the answer. All he knew was this could be the worst day of his life.

' _Then I need to help PB. Then PB could help Marceline._ ' His decision was purely based on a wishful thinking. Ignoring all the possible pitfalls and things that could go wrong, he planned for the best possible outcome. Such a nativity of the youth, his answer surprised the demon.

' _Oh. You and what army? Didn't you see the damage that thing done? Do you really think you can stop Darren the Ancient Sleeper alone?_ ' The demon poked holes in his logic, which was not a hard thing to do. ' _What you need is my power. With it, you can save the vampire and protect the gum girl. Admit it. You alone are not enough._ '

' _Shut up! I am not alone. I never am_.'

…

The boy reached his home just before sunrise. He crashed through the front door just in time before the ray from the sun reached him. His action alerted the entire residence, of which immediately rushed to see what happened. His dog half-brother dropped his jaw as he saw the boy carried a half-mangled and badly burnt body to their place.

"Finn. What the heck, man! Get that thing out of here before it stinks the house." Yelled Jake. It's weird for Finn to bring something this bizarre back home. "And since when do PB let you out of the hospital?"

"No time to explain, Jake. The Candy Kingdom is under attack." He hastily cut his brother off. "I gonna go grab my equipment. Be ready when I'm back." Carried the wounded vampire in his arms, he laid her down gently on the floor and reached for his equipment. He searched for cyclops tear that he and Jake kept for an emergency, but he couldn't find any. He searched again and again but it was not there. He started throwing out stuff to make the process easier, but that also didn't help.

Giving up he turned to ask his brother. "Jake where is our supply of cyclops tear?"

"We use all of it yesterday to save you." Replied the dog. He was confused why Finn want the tear so badly. Surely the fight couldn't be that bad they had to prepare themselves for being beaten to death.

"NO!" Screamed the boy. "Damn it. At this rate, Marceline might not make it! We need to get to the Candy Kingdom immediately. It's up to PB now. **"** He threw a potion he was holding back to the pile. It shattered but he no longer cared.

"That's Marceline? What happened?" Even though Jake was yet to forgive the Vampire for what she did, He recognized that she was being manipulated. It would not bother him if she got hurt a bit, but this was too extreme. "You know what! You can explain later. Are you sure she is not already dead?"

"Don't say that, Bro. She still alive. I think. Well, the demon told me she still alive." He saw no reason to hide from his brother. As untrusting the demon as Jake was, the dog was still his brother. Jake would do anything to help him. Moreover, he didn't trust the demon himself, not after all it had done. But this was not a time to doubt. He could worry about it after Marceline was saved.

"And you believed that? Didn't it trick her and messed you up? What makes you think it told you the truth this time?" Jake questioned while helping Finn gathered his equipment. "This could be a trap. You know."

"A trap or not. It's Marceline's life at stake here. No pun intended. Even if there still a chance to save her, I will do it. As a friend and a hero bounded by his duty." He picked up his root sword and put it in his backpack.

' _Ha. How exactly do you plan to achieve it? Mind you that a blast from the Ancient Sleeper will destroy you across all dimensions. You need my power to protect you from a thing like that. Come on accept my gift and ascend beyond humanity._ '

Once again, the demon pressured him to accept the power. If that was not suspicious, nothing would.

' _You are strong. But that thing is beyond your strength. If Darren is going to be cast down it will not be by you, not your filthy brother, not your candy princess. Unless you can bring that four-face losers from Mars or that dingwad from Nightosphere here, you have no chances. Just accept my offer and let my power flows through your veins_.'

"Finn!" A repeated called from Jake broke him out of a trance. Such consumed in the demon words, the boy blanked out for 2 whole minutes. "Are you okay bro?" Jake was distraught to see Finn blanked out like that, especially when he just kept telling how urgent the situation was.

Snapping out from his own mind, Finn's brows were tied. Not just because he lost a precious time, a thing that was running out, he felt vulnerable. As an adventurer, he knew that by blanking out just for a microsecond could mean death. He shook his head and slapped himself across the cheek. If he would not focus on the task at hand, then he would let the pain reminded him. Even if that meant he had to hurt himself over and over.

He would do worse to himself if it meant to save his friend.

"I'm okay now. But we need to bring APTWE with us. We needed him to fight something big." Nervously said the boy. He could only hope that it would be enough. If not, then he would be willing to give away his life to save his friend.

…

 **/ At the Candy Kingdom**

The day could not have been worse for Bonnibel Bubblegum. First, Finn had escaped from the hospital. Not only he would expose himself to danger, Flame Princess would never shut up about it when the news reached her. However, she had a much bigger problem at hand. Her kingdom was under attacked. Maja the Sky Witch had awoken something that should no longer exist anymore, and she marched it straight to destroy her kingdom.

She would trade an endless nagging from Flame Princess any day if the fire elemental came and help her defend her kingdom at the moment.

The situation was grimed. Somehow Maja's compatriot was able to deactivate both of her guardians, raised hell on her defense, and had her army cornered. Forcefield from Gridface Princess was able to hold it a bay for a few moments, giving her some breathing room. Yet, she had already paid the price for buying herself more time. Root Beer Guy, captain of her banana guard and her best performing creation, sacrificed his life to activate the forcefield.

Darren the Ancient Sleeper proved too powerful for her to handle. She had lost two of her best weapons even before the fight started. To make thing worse, the fact that she was alone made it hard for her to swallow. She was so used to handle everything by herself but lately, the kingdom business had always kept her busy. It's true that all candy people were her children, but she could regard none of them as her friends. She might consider Peppermint Butler as one, but then again, he was her butler.

To make matter worse, the sky witch and her giant monster didn't sit still. They tried to break out, but the force field proved too strong. The argued for a while until Darren did the unexpected. He summoned an army out of nowhere.

"I call forth the Legion of Cadmus: The Dragon Teeth."

Such power was beyond PB imagination, it tore the space apart and rained down a legion of monster. Her cannons on the castle wall were able to kill most of them, but it was not enough to prevent the monster from destroying the force field generator.

Once again, Bonnibel found herself running out of time.

The firing from the cannon stopped. It seemed that she ran out of ammo. Her brave troops, led by Colonel Candy Corn, launched themselves to intercept the monster legion but they were too late. The force field had been shut down. The giant was on the loose again.

Bonnibel steeled her heart and ironed her mind. She would stand her ground. If her kingdom would fall, then she would see to it that it fell fighting. She would die fighting. The princess signaled her swan mount to take flight. Her swan shot a laser at the towering giant, but it did little damage only to annoy the giant even more.

She flew around in an evasive maneuver and kept blasting Darren in the face. If she could stagger the giant, she might still have a chance to save her kingdom.

"Eat it tranch!" Yelled the Sky Witch. She flapped her cloak to create a huge gust of wind. It knocked PB's swan out of the sky. With her mount compromised, Bonnibel was a sitting duck. She tried to get her mount back in the air again, but a giant grass hand slammed in and held her at bay.

"It's over princess. Prepare to be annihilated across all dimensions." Proclaimed the Ancient Sleeper.

"Wait! Darren. Dial it back. I need her residual feelings." Argued the witch. She still wanted to further her own agenda.

"What the flip is feeling? **Darren only understand life and DEATH!** " The giant mouth glowed with power. One blast was all it took to destroy her. Knowing that her death would be certain, the princess prepared herself. She had lived a good life.

Lucky for her a huge purple laser blasted the giant arm clean off before it could do anything. A sneak attack just saved her life.

"What the sliss?" Yelled the witch. She couldn't fathom what could be powerful enough to pose a threat to the Ancient Sleeper.

From the horizon came a flying two-headed elephant. On its back were Finn, Jake, and a body in a linen wrap. "Hi, Darren." The elephant cheerfully greeted.

"The Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant!" The witch shouted in surprise. She was baffled how a mere boy could command such a creature. Such thing should no longer exist in Ooo.

"Ellie, were you asleep forever too? All this stuff is different now. What do we even doing here?" The giant was surprised to see his old friend.

"Yes, it has been a difficult adjustment." Replied APTWE.

Seeing the giant dropped his guard, Finn command his mount to attack. APTWE blasted Darren in the face. The giant blocked the blast with his elbow, resulting in the redirection that completely leveled the Ice Kingdom. Especially the Ice King's place.

"Yo! Leave me out of it!" Yelled the annoyed wizard but no one paid attention to him.

The elephant continued his assault. His gun-tusks shot down all the Dragon Teeth Monsters. The witch tried to retaliate but got shot by APTWE's another head. She was blown away and crashed head first into a tree. It knocked her out into a coma.

Seeing that his minions were destroyed, the Ancient Sleeper unleash his power on his enemy. The elephant did the same. When their power collided, they were locked in a stalemate.

But not for long. Darren ramped up his power. He was gaining ground over his opponent.

"Finn. His weakness is his brain seed." The elephant exposed the giant weak point to the hero. Without hesitation, Jake threw Finn toward the towering giant.

Finn soared above the sky and fell down the hollow trunk-like head of Darren. "This is for Marceline!" He yelled, channeling his black tears power into the root sword. It grew in size and was covered in a black fog. He threw it toward the brain seed with all his might. It flew fast and hit right at home.

Darren's head exploded soon after. The day was saved. Everyone cheered in joy. All but one.

"Party tonight in the Candy Kingdom" Proclaimed the princess. "Hey, where is Finn?" She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"There is no time for that PB. Marceline needs your help." The boy appeared behind her back with a wrapped body. Behind his back gathered a cloak of darkness. It clung to his body and Marceline's as well. She could swear she saw something moved inside as if it was alive.

…

 **/ 2 hours later**

Bonnibel biggest problem of the day had passed. Her kingdom still stood tall, that's good news. Yet, another bad news had present itself. She couldn't help her friend and former lover, Marceline. Her heart sunk when Finn told her what happened after the fight. But now, it sunk even deeper when she was certain she couldn't do anything to help.

"You can help her, right?" Asked the boy. The princess didn't reply.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Finn. Not after he had been through. She didn't want him to blame himself for her demise.

"PB? **"** He asked again but now he saw her face. Then he realized everything. There's no way to save Marceline. She was too far gone. Hopeless, Finn was struck down. His knee weakened, and he collapsed on the floor. He failed, again.

"It's all my fault. I should have died in the citadel. I shouldn't bring that demon back here. Now, she paid the price." He cried. His bear hat was thrown down to the ground. He was on the edge of insanity and seemed to be ready to jump forward. "I was cursed, aren't I."

The boy reaction shattered the princess. Now, she lost not one but two friends. One to Death, another to his self-loathing. "No Finn. Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." She tried to comfort him. She hugged him tight but all she felt was his dead cold skin. The boy was broken.

"Aren't I PB? It was me who insist on going to the Citadel. It was me who unleash those monsters. It was me who bring the demon back. It was me who abandon her." He said. His tears flooded the room. The princess hugged him and stroked his hair like a mother comforting her child. Yet, he felt nothing. He was dead inside.

' _Well. I told you so. Why did you not listen?_ ' At his lowest point came the demon. Its word impaled him like a barbed spear. He was downed and now he was kicked and stomped while he was at it.

' _Shut up. Go away._ ' He answered. Finn wanted to be left alone.

' _Stop being foolish. Marceline was not beyond saving. If you want to save her, this is your last chance._ '

His eyes lit up by the demon's words. Did it tell him the truth? More importantly, should he care it was the truth if it was a chance to save his friend? His mind was too clouded to figure it out. His heart, on the other hand, told him to go for it.

' _I'm listening._ ' He replied. ' _What do I have to do_.'

' _ **Well, son. We make a pact**_ _._ ' The demon commanded. ' _ **Cut both your wrists and let them bleed. Accept me fully into your heart and I will handle the rest**_ _._ '

At first, Finn thought this would be another trick from the demon, making him do some rite that he would regret later. But the time for suspicion had passed. It's now or never and he would not let an opportunity pass.

 **He would gladly kill himself if it meant he could save his friend.**

Finn broke out of the princess hug. An action that startled Bonnibel. His face was filled with determination once again, but his eyes told her otherwise. "Finn, what are you doing?" She asked, seeing the boy reached for his sword.

"I did what I had to do PB. Please, don't stop me." He replied before biting the handle of the root sword, keeping the blade pointing down to the ground. Then he moved both of his hand closer to the blade, his wrists laid on each side of the sword's edge. With a quick movement, he drew his own blood. It gushed out like a city fountain. To the princess horror, the boy didn't even flinch.

' _Yes. Now answer my question. I want unconditional acceptance, no buts, no ifs, understand?_ ' Asked the demon.

'Yes.' Replied the boy. At this moment, he would say yes even the demon asked for his soul.

' _ **WILL YOU ACCEPT ME INTO YOUR HEART. LET ME BE YOUR GUIDE, YOUR LIEGE, YOUR MASTER?**_ '

' _Yes._ ' Replied Finn.

' _ **Will you be a son I want you to be?**_ ' The second question caught him off guard. He thought it called him a son to make him let his guard down. Making him an easier target to be manipulated. Still, without hesitation, he answered.

' _Yes._ '

' _ **Will you call me father from now on?**_ _'_ The third question confused him even further. He pondered what it meant, but the demon cut him off. ' _ **ANSWER ME.**_ '

' _Yes._ ' He hastily answered.

' _ **Yes, what?**_ ' It asked again with a satisfaction tone.

' _Yes, Father._ ' The boy replied.

' _ **Very well, son. My power is yours. YOU WILL BECOME MORE THAN HUMAN**_ ' Finn felt a tremendous power surged within him. He felt like his blood was boiling but there was no pain. He felt like his skin was breaking apart, yet it still intact. His blood gushed from the wounds on both of his wrists ever faster. It turned black, as black as his tears. It moved and twirl as if it was alive. Two black tendrils shot out and headed straight toward the vampire. It coiled and twisted around her body and dragged her into his embrace. Before the princess could react, the black blood enveloped both him and the vampire, cutting out all light and completely shield him from everything else. All he could see was darkness.

' _ **AND HUMAN NO MORE!**_ '

…

Finn found himself no longer in the Candy Kingdom once again. This time he was in a familiar bedchamber. He body stiffened as he realized it was the exact same room in the dream that he was chained to the bed and got violated by his closest friend. Well, not exactly the same. This time Marceline was the one who was chained to the bed. She was healthy, her wound was all restored. Moreover, she was stripped down to her underwear.

"Marceline! What happen to you?" He softly asked. The girl before him was not the same vampire he knew. She looked broken. Her eyes were blank, her face was weary. Still, she was one of the most beautiful women he ever saw. Just the sight of her almost naked body was enough to almost drive him crazy with his emotions. Still, his question fell on a deaf ear. The girl before him didn't reply.

Finn moved closer to the chained girl. Determined to unchain her, he reached for the shackles the bond her wrists. He unchained her with ease as she didn't pose any resistance Then he moved down to her collar. An action that made their face in a very close proximity.

At the moment, the trap was sprung. Marceline kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss with tongue yet lack any intimacy and affection.

Taken back by what she had done, Finn jerked backward. He took a double step away from the chained vampire. He was about to ask her what's that all about when she opened her mouth.

"Finn. I had wronged you. Please forgive me." Woefully said the vampire. "Please punish me." She removed her collar and crawled toward him. Her eyes were watery, and her body twitched back and forth. Her movement was seductive and alluring. Finn was entranced by the girl in front of him.

He couldn't deny that he likes it. Even though felt so wrong.

"No Marcy. … De … Father!" He cried for answers.

The demon appeared beside him and hand him a tool set. Whip, candles, branding iron, two small clamps linked with chains that he didn't know what it for. "She was forced to relive her worst moment, her regrets, her guilts over and over. Poor girl, she now craves punishment for all the pain she caused. So, give her what she wants. Give her what she deserved."

"How's that supposed to help her again?" Asked the boy. He was pretty sure that hurting her would not help, but then again, he didn't know how the demon thing work. Maybe it drove power from pain, maybe it was just for his demonic father amusement.

The demon smiled but not answer.

"Father?" The boy asked again. Still no answer.

"Right the wrong, son. Right the wrong." The demon swung a whip across Marceline chest. The impact cracked her flesh and drew blood. The girl wailed in pain, but her face showed otherwise. Then demon handed the whip to him. "Do it. Set her free."

Finn's hands shook. He looked into his friend's eyes and found only sorrow and regret. Marceline was in pain not just physically but also mentally. Still he was reluctant to hurt her, no matter what the reason was. It's just not his way. "Marceline." He uttered her name.

That was when she began to sing. Two voices came out of her mouth. One was her normal voice, beautiful and majestic. The other was something much more sinister, coarse and filled with pain.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core, when I become so numb._

 _Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping in some where cold._

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home._ "

Marceline crawled even closer. She laid herself down at his feet. Her eyes were eager for his touch, be it gently from his hand or fiercely from the arrays of tools he processes. Finn, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable with the current situation. His palm was sweating, his mind was in a maze. His father wanted him to right the wrong, but he didn't want to hurt Marceline. Could there be an alternative? If such a thing even exists, he was sure his demon father would never tell him.

" _ **Wake me up**_ _!_

 _Wake me up inside._

 _ **I can't wake up!**_

 _Wake me up inside._

 _ **Save me!**_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _ **Wake me up**_ _!_

 _Bid my blood to run._

 _ **I can't wake up!**_

 _Before I come undone._

 _ **Save me!**_

 _Save me from nothing I become_."

The demon lit the branding iron aflame. It burnt hot with a white glow with an initial F.A. He was sure that the first initial suppose to be his name, but he had no idea what the second supposed to represent. He stared into her eyes and found it lit up like a bonfire. Marceline was excited for the hot brand to scar her body.

" _Now that you know what I'm without,_

 _you can't just leave me._

 _Breath into me and make me real."_

 _Bring me to life."_

If he wanted to find another way out, he needed to find it fast. Finn was sure that the demon would not stand idle and let him do nothing. He needed to think fast. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt the broken girl. 'She wanted to be punished for her crime, but what's the end goal? What's she supposed to gain for it?' He went deep in his think tank, trying to find a better way.

And found the alternative he did. At the peaked of the stressful moment, Finn finally gained some insight.

" _ **Wake me up**_ _!_

 _Wake me up inside._

 _ **I can't wake up!**_

 _Wake me up inside._

 _ **Save me!**_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _ **Wake me up!**_

 _Bid my blood to run._

 _ **I can't wake up!**_

 _Before I come undone._

 _ **Save me!**_

 _Save me from nothing I become_.

 _Bring me to life._

 _ **I've be living a lie. There's nothing inside.**_

 _Bring me to life."_

Finn threw all the touring equipment on the floor. He made up his mind. He would not do such a disgraceful thing. He knelt down, extended his hand and gently touch her shoulders. His forehead connected with hers in a

Seeing that Finn refused to punish her, Marceline entire body shook. She was disappointed, and it showed on her face. Miraculously, His touch soothed her and calmed her rampaging broken mind down.

" _Frozen inside, without your touch,_

 _without your love, darling._

 _Only you are the life among the death._

 _ **All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.**_

 _ **Keep in the dark but you're right there in front of me.**_

 _I've been sleeping for thousand years it seems._

 _Got to open my eyes to everything._

 _ **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.**_

 _ **Don't let me die here. There's must be something more.**_

 _Bring me to life_."

To Marceline surprise, Finn hugged her and cried. His embrace was warm and compassionate. His action dragged her back from madness. It restored her mind, just by a little bit. With a new sensation, she hugged him back. Both of them hold each other in a cute enfold. A sight of sore eyes for the demon.

"Marcy." Finn called her name. His voice reached her in the place no one had ever reached before. Her entire soul jolted in comfort. "You don't need to punish yourself like that. I forgive you. You need to forgive yourself." He stroked her back. His words made her eyes flooded. She cried with a tear of joy. Still held on to him, she used his broad shoulder as a pillow and cried herself a river.

Finn smiled. He knew he had saved his friend.

…

The demon's eyebrows were tied. This was not a scenario it wanted. The key to Nightosphere was right there for his taking yet his dingwad son messed it up. To make it worse, Finn didn't even intend to thwart his plan. It's just his nature as a super good hero. Angered that his carefully executed plan was brought to ruin right in front of his eyes, he tightened his fist.

Still, he knew this was not the time to be mad at his newly-accepted son. He had all the time he needed. A minor setback like this was nothing. Finn and Marceline were already his. He could try again. Next time he would not so lightly underestimate the agent of change.

For now, he needed to capitalize on what he gained. As any good schemer should.

"Well, Son. You better practice what you preach." The demon spoke. Finn was confused by his word.

"What do you mean?" Finn replied.

"Have you forgiven yourself for betraying you're the flame girl trust? Have you forgiven yourself for breaking Martin out? How can you be free if you chained yourself to your guilt?" The demon's question stunned him. The realization hit him hard. He first thought he needs to free himself from the wrong he had committed by asking for a forgiveness. Not even a slight moment had he think that he was his worst jailer.

"Had this been your plan all along?" Asked the boy. He experienced so much in the past few days, pleasure and pain both. All of it led him to this moment. In the end, he felt light. It was as if he was chained to the anchor and thrown into the sea, and then someone took the weight that held him down away. The demon's word was true. Everything that happen was better for him in the end.

Yet he wasn't sure whether the end justified the means.

His demon step-father didn't answer right away. All he did was smiled. "Well. It not exactly how it played in my head. But if it was, how cool what that be?" He laughed. "Time for both of you to wake up."

"Wait. You still haven't told me your name." The boy startled when the thought hit him. The demon wanted to be called father, yet it still didn't tell him who it was.

The demon laughed once again. He stepped out of its shadowy cloak, revealing a feminine face that resembled Marceline. Finn was baffled at what he saw. "Hey, don't have that look. It's not my fault I got a short end of a stick when I was created. The boss is a real bastard."

His body was slenderer yet radiating a frightening aura. His crimson eyes shined bright on its pale skin that was its flesh. Seeing his now-father opening it mouth for the first him, he discovered a battalion of razor-sharp teeth beneath. As enticing and feminine as his now-father looked, he was still a demon with immeasurable power and should be treat as such.

" **YOU CAN CALL ME ABADEER**."

…

 **There you go guys. Half-way to the story I plans out for this fanfic already. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **The demon finally reveal itself. But who really was this ABADEER and how he is related to Marceline and Hunson? Well, find out on the next chapter.**

 **Is the story too dark? Well, here's a thing. It could get darker.**


	6. Chapter 6: You Want It Darker

**Chapter Six: You Want It Darker**

 **Disclaimer: All materials are owned by its owner, I own nothing. I.E. Adventure time is a property of Cartoon Network and You Want It Darker is a song by Leonard Cohen.**

 **Disclaimer2: Sorry for the delay. Moving out and staying at a hostel wasn't a good environment to be creative. I'm flying back home next week so expected a delay on next chapter too.**

…

Lately, it was very uncomfortable for Cinnamon Bun.

Ever since he became fully baked, he felt that his life had a purpose. No longer a laughing stock for other candy citizens. He was now a knight. A personal champion for his liege, Flame Princess. Even though her position was a king, regardless of her gender, she was still young and need guidance. He pledged himself to her to be just that. A pillar of her kingdom. A bulwark that all incoming threat would break before him. It was a fulfilling job and he received all the respect he deserved, as he should be.

He glad that he had left the kingdom. He had no regrets.

Still, the news he received didn't bode well.

Flambo, a flambit that lived outside the kingdom, passed him a dire and urgent news. Something big had arisen in the Grassland. Its trail of devastation headed directly to the Candy Kingdom. The news traveled fast. Before he could decide what to do, he was summoned to the war council. Flint, his liege older brother, was convinced that its time to attack the Candy Kingdom, which he was absolutely against. Not only it weakened the kingdom defense, but the Candy Kingdom was his birthplace. He had friends there and even as poorly treated as he once was, he loved them.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to argue with the flame prince. Phoebe beat him to it.

The poor prince just didn't know who was supposed to be resting at the Candy Kingdom. For that ignorance, his sister almost snuffed him out.

Cinnamon Bun was happy for Phoebe and Finn for them to be able to resolve their problems. Finn had grown, a lot, and he would be a good suitor for the princess, providing that they grew up a bit more. His liege had grown rapidly after their break up, and Finn seemed to be catching on very quickly. Their future was bright, and he was happy for them.

Still, he noticed that Phoebe was very absent minded after Finn came to her court a few days ago. She constantly needed to be reminded what the meeting was for or what the subject of the current discussion was. Sometimes she even trailed off and couldn't decide the wise choice to do. Her action made him concluded that something had been wrong with Phoebe and it because of Finn.

It's not like he doubts that Finn used some trick on her. He had known Finn for years and he was sure the boy would never do something like that. Finn was one of a few individuals that treat him with love and respect when he was a dumb half-baked bun. The boy was always a hero first, and not even once he purposely committed evil deeds. Sure, he usually goofed around or got tricked to do something that really messed up, but he always tried his best to be good.

For Phoebe to be the best she could be, Finn needed to be out of her mind. He didn't know how to do that. He didn't even know whether he should do it. And it made him very uncomfortable.

In the end, the war council meeting decided to strengthen the kingdom defense. They even considered to wake up the Fire Giants if the situation was dire. To his surprise, he was tasked to lead a recon mission into the Candy Kingdom. His mission was to closely monitor the situation and reported everything back as he saw fit. He was, however, prohibited from engaging with the assailant or in any way help the Candy Kingdom during his mission. His place was here, in the Fire Kingdom and it was his duty to protect it with all his life.

Lucky for the bun, when he reached the battle zone, the fight was over. Finn had already defeated Darren the Ancient Sleeper. Almost everyone was saved bar the Root Beer Guy. The hero saved the day again, and he reported to his superiors as such.

He reported everything, how Finn miraculously healed when yesterday he was half-dead, how Finn carried a mangled vampire with him and even force PB to drop the celebration to help her.

He regretted to deliver the later report to Phoebe. The princess was livid when she heard that. Soon he found himself back on the way to the Candy Kingdom once again. This time he was tasked to bring Phoebe back before she did something stupid.

Like creating a war or something of that scale.

…

After hearing the reported about the attack, Phoebe knew she couldn't sit still in her kingdom. After all the thing that happened yesterday, she didn't want Finn to be with the vampire. 'It isn't safe for Finn.' Was what she told herself to justify for her rage. Deep down, however, she knew it was not true. She was jealous. Even after all that bitch had done to harm him, he still wanted to help her, and she didn't like it. She didn't like anyone to take advantage of her.

Or what she thought was belong to her, in that regard.

The flame elemental soared through the sky. Such a strong emotion she became a searing bolt that broke the sound barrier. Nothing was going to stop her from being with her man.

 **NOTHING.**

Her arrival created a huge uproar in the Candy Kingdom. Her impact was akin to a bombardment that shook the earth and split the sky. Still recovering from a trauma of being attacked in the morning, many candy people couldn't handle the stress and exploded.

It could be said that this didn't bode well with Bonnibel Bubblegum.

The terror inflicting commotion aside, she rushed to the castle and demanded to see Finn or Bonnibel immediately. Seeing that everyone ran away, including banana guards, she used heat sense to determine their location. It didn't take her long before she reached where they're at.

…

The castle's laboratory was a big mess after Finn did his blood ritual. Everything in his vicinity got thrown away or tore apart by black tendrils spawned from a mixture of his blood and tears. It was a terrifying sight. She couldn't understand what just happened, let alone took control of the situation. The liquid was alive, and it let nothing get near Finn and Marceline. The tendrils raised itself up like a cobra preparing to strike it prey. Her every attempt to get close was thwarted and it didn't hold anything back when it struck her down.

Finn's protection was too vicious. She even got a black eye from a direct hit the last time she tried anything.

The only good thing that happen was that Marceline body was miraculously healed. She didn't know how or why, but the vampire mangled body regenerated as soon as it met Finn's black liquid. PB made a mental note to ask Finn for a sample to study it. It might be a key to a true immortality after all.

And then all hell broke loose when the Flame Princess arrived.

…

Phoebe's browns frowned as she saw a troubling sight in front of her. Not only that Finn was hugging the vampire girl from behind, his chin rested on her shoulder, his nose on her neck. His eyes were closed even though he was crying. His gentle lips nibbled at her long pale neck. She felt love emanating from him.

 **IT WAS NOT MEANT FOR HER.**

The fire elemental stared at the two with a burning jealousy in her eyes. Her temperature rose to its peak. She didn't like it. Not one bit. Finn supposed to be with her. He supposed to be hers and hers alone and she didn't like sharing.

'Why did he do that? After what she put him through. Is he under her spell?'

In the slightest faint of her mind, she caught herself turning evil. All that she wanted was to burn it all down. To burn everything, starting from the vampire. 'What am I thinking?' She pondered. It never happened before, nor she ever dreamt of having one. 'What's happening to me?'

Her mental tantrum didn't go unnoticed, however. As she entered the room Finn was in, his protection reacted violently. If Finn's tendrils of darkness had been on guard before, this time it couldn't be more vigilant. The air thickened and became hard to breathe. Just by looking at it could send a shiver down anyone spine, whether their anatomy has it or otherwise.

"You need to calm down and stop barging in like that!" Said the candy elemental. She already had her handful on the matter at hand. She didn't need to take care of a teenage fire elemental causing more havoc in her kingdom. "Finn's fine. You need to leave right now."

Phoebe paid no attention to her host. She was too focused on Finn. She saw her face reflexed in the black liquid and she didn't look well. 'Oh, my Glob. What's happening to me?' Her eyes were filled with envy. She could barely recognize her own face.

And she shifted her eyes when she caught another reflection. It was Bonnibel Bubblegum. At that moment she realized something even more upsetting.

 **She saw another envious pair of eyes and it was not on her face.**

Something that buried deep inside her soul had awakened. Her entire elemental matrix was filled with rage and anger.

"You!" Roared Phoebe. Her eyes lit up even brighter that it was before.

"What?" Replied the candy elemental. She had no idea what's gotten into the girl. This aggression was uncalled for.

"He is mine!" Phoebe growled. Her voice was hoarse as if she was a ravenous beast protecting its kills. "If I caught you or that vampire messing with him again, I will burn everything you love to ashes!" She declared before storming off.

…

With a loud boom, her castle wall was blasted apart by a raging flame elemental. When a smoke cleared, the culprit had already flown off like a rocket. Out off a rubble came a fully baked Cinnamon Bun. He was exhausted after chasing FP from one kingdom to another. Now, he had to do it over again. "Ow. You have to be kidding me." He said, seeing that the princess had already left. "I'm sorry for your wall Princess. Flame Princess hasn't been herself lately."

His words caught Princess Bubblegum attention. 'This was even worse than the time they kissed.' She needed to come up with a contingency plan as soon as possible. An unstable ruler was a threat to both its kingdom and hers.

"CB. Wait!" She caught her former citizen before he left. "What do you mean she hasn't been herself? Since when? How's it happened?"

"Er. I don't think it's right for me to tell you." He dodged her question.

"Please Cinnamon Bun. You can trust me. I can help." She pushed even further.

"Er. Okay. But you need to keep this a secret. It's her personal matters." He gave in to his gut feeling. He knew it was her personal matter, but he couldn't stop himself from spilling it out.

Fully baked he might be, his intelligence was not that high compared to standard humanoid, let alone PB. Bonnibel Bubblegum had seen to it that all her candy citizen would be dumb as a brick. She engineered their genetic flaws that would ensure their happiness in their ignorance. No amount of growth would be able to overcome. Unless you used unnatural means and good at playing charade like Peppermint Butler or so lost in one own's fantasy world like the recent deceased Root Beer Guy.

"It happened after her duet with Finn a few days ago. Before that, she was a good ruler. Then, Finn came. She got very angry, but Finn was able to calm her down. They sang, and she changed."

Cinnamon Bun paused. He didn't want to blame Finn for her change. In his view, the boy didn't do anything wrong. Finn came as her friend, nothing more.

"Everything changed after Finn left. She no longer paid attention to the court matters. Sometimes she dozed off or daydreamt. Her mood became violent. Every time she heard something about Finn, she stopped everything she was doing and focus on it right away. She didn't think twice to abandon her duty to come here when she heard he was in trouble. And it comes to this."

"I am sorry to hear that Cinnamon Bun. I will find a way to help her. But I need your corporation." She couldn't care less how Flame Princess would change but it's good to have an ally. She would find some way to capitalize on it. "Say. Why don't you take this with you? I will see what I can do later."

What she gave him was a position tracking device. It should be sufficed to give her enough intel to work with when combining with what she got from a hidden camera that she installed inside Cinnamon Bun since he was still half-baked. The fire kingdom would never know what hit them before it too late. The pastry would not even know he was being used.

…

The only thing that Bonnibel Bubblegum still didn't understand was why did Phoebe get so angry when she saw her reflection?Sure, she was unhappy with Marceline and how Finn treated the vampire. But that had nothing to do with her. Did she see something she didn't like? Something she didn't want to see? Princess Bubblegum could only ponder.

'Reflection. Reflection. What did she saw in the reflection? What did she saw on my face?' Bonnibel kept asking herself the same question. "What's wrong with my face that makes her so angry?"

 **AND THEN IT HIT HER**.

'She thought I was jealous! But why. I didn't jealous. I didn't love Finn that way. He's useful and a good friend, sure. But I'm done with romance.'

'Oh no.' It hit her hard. Her newly realization shook her down to her core.

 **SHE WASN'T JEALOUS OF MARCELINE. SHE WAS JEALOUS OF FINN.**

She thought she had buried all her feelings for the vampire when they broke up all those years ago. She thought it was all over, never to return. When she realized that Marceline was dead and beyond her saving, those feeling that she had been neglecting had risen to the surface. It was so subtle she didn't even notice it, yet it stilled showed.

The thought was somehow painful for Bonnibel Bubblegum. She could barely stand. It constantly gnawed at the back of her head. She tried her best to shut it down, to buried it back to the depth of her mind where it belonged. There was so much at stake and she couldn't afford to be distracted.

She had a fire elemental to take care of. The security of her kingdom depended on it.

…

Finn awoke with a massive headache. He felt something changed within him. Something was on the back of his mind, constantly yelling angrily but none of its words made sense. He felt an insatiable hunger as if he was a starved beast on a hunt. He was able to suppress it, but these new sensations frighten him. He was afraid of what he would do if he lost control.

' _Remember Finn. All power has its price. Make sure you are able to pay it._ ' He heard **ABADEER** 's word in his mind. It was cleared that his demon father was behind this too.

' _By the way. You should stop hugging your sister. This is far too long for a sibling hug. Someone might get jealous if she sees you like this._ ' He laughed.

Of course, Phoebe would be jealous. He was counting on it. He needed to create discord to enforce an order.

 **ABADEER'S ORDER**.

Finn jolted as he realized what he was doing. Marceline body was healed. She was sleeping in his arms like a small child. Whatever happened inside his **"DREAM"** had effect what happened her in Ooo.

Still, he was glad that Marceline was back. Saved from the maw of death. How? He didn't know, nor did he care. His friend was saved. It's all that matter.

' _Wait, sister? So, you are sort of her uncle or something? Didn't that make us cousin? I don't know Marceline's dad has a brother_.' The boy wondered. This new development was weird.

' _Don't sully my name with that idiot._ _ **HUNSON WAS A MISTAKE.**_ _He didn't supposed to exist._ ' **ABADEER** was annoyed by his new son questions.

' _I still can't believe you are a man, father. I thought you are a woman. You know. Your voice and your outline, and the way you talk, and all._ '

The elder demon laughed at his son notion. Such a naïve boy. So oblivious to the scale of reality. It would be fun to enlighten him. But that's for later.

' _I could be your mother if you want. An elder demon doesn't really have a gender. I just more comfortable being a man._ ' **ABADEER** 's voice changed again. It became clearer and more feminine, with a higher pitch. ' _If you want me to be a mother, I suppose I could shapeshift a pair. It will be a fun thing to do so. How big do ..._ '

' _Eww. Gross._ ' The boy shook his head in disgust. Once again, his demon parent found a new way to torture him. ' _I'm not listening. Lalalaalalalalalalaalalalalalalalaalalalala_.'

…

Awkward conversation with **ABADEER** aside, Finn was glad he could see Marceline and Princess Bubblegum again. He didn't know how long he was out. From his experience, time flowed differently in his "DREAM" when compare to Ooo.

The look on PB face made him felt a bit uncomfortable. He noticed that she was happy but there was something more. It hid deep within her smiled and he didn't know what it was. But then again, it was none of his business. If his friend wants to share her worry, then she would do so on her own accord. He looked at her and she looked at him. No one uttered a single word.

It was not long before Marceline woke up. She groaned and moaned gibberish. Her mind took a serious hit when she was "DEAD" and the torture she received had shattered it like a broken glass. Only when Finn hug and forgave her did it mend itself together. She felt something was changed and it's not a massive headache she was having at the moment.

"Finn. …." The vampire couldn't say much. It was hard enough for her to say his name.

"It's okay Marcy. It's okay. You need to rest. We can talk about it later."

With a swift movement, he kissed her forehead. It was a light peck that happened so fast he didn't realize he did it. Not until it already happened.

'Why did I do that? Why is it so hard to control my actions?'

"Finn! What the heck are you doing?" The boy panicked as he was reminded that they were not alone. Her voice clearly showed that she didn't approve of his action.

"Er. I. I don't know. What did I do?"

"You kiss…" Her word was cut short. 'her.' She finished it in her head. She knew that Finn didn't mean to. Even he meant to it should not be a big deal. At least for a person in her position.

"Hey. What happened to your ear?" She changed the subject. It was awkward but that had to do.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she hands him a mirror.

…

Something indeed happened with his ears. Its lobe was sharper and pointy. Normally that should not be a problem since he could hide it with his hair. Actually, he thought it was cool.

If its color matched with his skin, of course.

His shriek couldn't be any louder.

 **ALL POWER HAD IT PRICE INDEED.**

…

 **/ Two weeks later**

After all the craziness that happened last week, Finn finally had his moment of respite. He was freed from his hero duty, of which he would be normally gone out with Jake to raid some dungeon. But not this time. He had made a promise with his nephew, and he would see it through.

He would see it through even if he needed to drag Jake by his feet and beat him into a sensible father.

Surprisingly, the meeting went quite well, regarding how short Jake's attention span was. Jake was unusually well-behaved for once. They were introduced to KKW wife and daughter, Pat and Bronwyn. I was a wake-up call for Jake. He was so out of touch with his pups, he didn't realize he was already a grandpa. Sure, he was goofing around most of the time. Sure, he chose to live like a child when 4 out of 5 of his pups matured into an adult within a year. Sure, he didn't pay much attention to his family. But he was Jake and there one thing that was certain. Jake loved his family and he would do everything to make them happy.

Aside from the family matter, Finn spent most of his free time adjusting to change. He no longer felt tired or any need to sleep. His hunger never went away, even after he had a big meal. His eyes started to see thing differently than before. He saw a color that he couldn't describe, he could even notice the thing that wishes to be hidden.

More importantly, he tasted … **SUFFERING**. And he liked it, for it was the only thing that could satiate his new hunger.

He also spent a lot of time with Phoebe as well as periodically check up with Marceline and Bonnibel. It had become his usual routine, not because they were his friends, not because he loved them.

But they were the one that kept his hunger at bay. That, and they seemed to be happier when he was around.

It was a nice two weeks. Before Jake came up with a weird idea involving Prismo's pickle. A commemorate ritual of some sort.

…

For the past two weeks, **ABADEER** had been watching and plotting. He didn't talk to Finn much. He didn't want the boy to keep up his guard. The boy's demonic trait had been growing rapidly. Finn was already addicted to suffering. It was only a matter of time that the agent of change would change himself. A change that would tip the scale in **ABADEER** favor. Soon, Finn would become a son he wanted him to be and there would be nothing that could stop it.

Nothing but a silly ritual from a filthy dog.

"Ah. Prisy." **ABADEER** spat the Wish Master name. "For the love of the boss. Let's hope you didn't stand in my way. Or this time, there will be no plan B for you."

He first thought that all the pain Finn had experienced had tempered him into a mature young man. He thought that Finn would stop doing silly things that would get him in trouble or make people watching gouge out their eyes. He thought that all the power he had granted made him more serious in life. Apparently, all those things were thrown out of the window when Finn was with Jake.

The elder demon watched the ritual closely. Finn and Jake danced and sang around a pickle jar. The ritual was crude and stupid, but all the essential thing was there. All the essential thing to open a connection to Prismo's dream realm. The problem was it only design to transport only those who touched the jar, so Finn got left out.

"This is going to be interesting." Once again Finn's silliness had borne an unforeseen consequence.

"Prismo aim to create a paradox. If two Finn exist at the same time in the adjacent space, then … hmm." The demon pondered. His eyes brightened up. "One remained the same, one would be broken down to its core essence." His grin widened. "This just scrapped all the work I had done to the bin."

It was true. All the plans he had executed so far was made redundant. He didn't have to wait for a war. He didn't have to wait for someone to die. He didn't have to wait for Finn to sire him a suitable body to inaibit. The opportunity just presented itself to him and he would gladly take it.

Soon, he would get what he wanted. Finn would deliver the result on his own. No coerce. No deal. No pact. No manipulation. This was beyond a sheer dumb luck. It was as if someone had been manipulating the result in his favor.

But if that was true, then **ABADEER** couldn't rest easy. Luck was never a kind lady. Somewhere down the line, there would be a catch. Somewhere down the line, there would be something messing up his intricate order. He didn't like this kind of nuisances, but he would take all that he got.

 **ABADEER** closely observed what's going on through his son's eyes. Finn went to sleep for a very stupid reason. He had a stupid dream that the demon didn't even bother to interfere with. It was crazy for sure, turning into a butterfly and explosion and stuff, but that's nothing to worth manipulating. The real fun was yet to begin.

The boy woke up and didn't found his brother. He had yet to realize what happened last night. **ABADEER** was tempted to tell his son but he decided it would be amusing to just watch it unfolded.

It was hilarious to see Finn reaction to Jake exploded again and again. Gosh, **ABADEER** hoped that the filthy dog would explode for real. It would reduce his nuisance by a hundred-fold. His little boy was not that smart, but eventually, he came to understand what happened and traced it back to the ritual. Not bad, for a mortal without proper education.

 **ABADEER** needed to be ready, for when the chance came, he would be unstoppable. Sort of.

…

It didn't take Finn long to discover the source of Jake disappearance. He redid the ritual and discovered Prismo's pickle jar glowing.

'Jackpot' Finn thought to himself. He reached for the jar but suddenly felt an intense pain in his arm as if his body was telling him it was a bad idea. "Ouch."

He steeled himself. It doesn't matter how much the pain was. He needed to bring his brother back. "I'm coming. Jake." As soon as he touched the jar, he was transported elsewhere.

…

 **ABADEER** watched as Finn was teleported to Prismo's realm. Finally, the boy was out of the physical space. He could finally meet his son face to face. Still, it wasn't the time for him to reveal himself yet. That time would come soon.

The demon saw Finn tried to follow his dog brother deep into the maze until he was stopped by a Prismo's pre-record projection. He had to admit the Wish Master, as goofed-up as he looks, had thought this through. The paradox that it would create was a borderline against the cosmic law. No two of the exact same being supposed to exist at the same time. Still, there was a loophole. Prismo knew it. He did as well.

…

"Whoa. Where the heck am I?" The boy looked around. He was in the middle of the maze. Hearing his brother voices in the distance, he stopped thinking and ran toward it. "Jake. I'm coming, man."

"Jake, don't explode." He yelled. He ran faster, hoping to catch Jake before he did something stupid again. Well, until he was stopped by Prismo.

"Finn. Hold up." Nonchalantly said the Wish Master.

"Prismo! I saw you died. Dude." Finn was surprised. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Yep. I'm still dead. I'm talking to you from the past." Prismo continued. "I set this plan B scenario in case I got crocked for reals. So, if this is happening, I guess I got crocked and my pickle ran out. But Jake and I established a bro bond to bring me back through his dream."

"So. Are you actually talking to me right now? Or pretending to in an empty room?" Asked the boy. This was too weird for him. Even the chat with his demon father was not this weird.

"I was pretending but now I can see you."

"What does now mean to you?" The boy asked further. Wasting a valuable time with his curiosity as always.

"Err … Hurry up. I need your help." Prismo changed the subject. He retracted two blocks on the wall to let Finn in. It was just in time before Jake run by once again in the maze.

"So, where are we going?" The boy asked while running.

"You need to wake up Jake and you will see."

"I'll see what? Prismo." Finn asked further. It was not like he didn't trust Prismo, but his curiosity demanded an explanation.

"Shoot. I don't know I thought this thing all the way through."

"Whattttt?" Yep. Finn was even more confused.

"It will be cool. It will be cool."

The running stopped. Finn had reached his destination. The wall opened on the room that Jake was sleeping in.

"Okay. Go wake Jake up and bring him back here." Said Prismo. Finn gave him a thumb up, then out he went.

"Whoa. Finn. Hey. Are you gonna wake up Jake?" Asked another Prismo. This one was the real and living sustained by Jake's dream.

"Yeah. Is that gonna kill you again though?" Finn asked. He was sure of the answer, but he wanted to hear it nonetheless.

"My past self is doing plan B right?" Asked the Wish Master.

"Err. Yes. Although I gotta say this whole this is **)R%IUSDF#TLK** " Finn's voice changed. It was coarse and deep. His last word became gibberish.

 **ABADEER** was excited at the newest development. The boy was becoming more and more demon-like at every moment.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"No. You tell you about it." The boy retorted. His skin became paler and paler.

"I think I will explode if I did that."

"Well. Anyway. Here we go." He touched his brother's face. "Hey. Jake. Wake up." The dog slightly resisted. Finn's eyes suddenly lit up and he felt an anger surged within him. He didn't like it when something didn't respond to his command. In a swift moment, he punched his brother in the back of his head. "I said **WAKE UP!** "

"Dude. That's mean. I'm out." Faded the wish master.

"Ouch. That hurt." Cried the dog. "Finn, what are you doing that for?" Jake was awoken with a sharp pain in his head. His brother just punched him. Hard.

"We gotta bounce." Said the boy. It was not a statement. It was a command. A command that was ignored by his brother.

"No. Finn. Don't take me away from Nivarn…" The dog was lifted from the bed and thrown down on the floor, face first.

 **ABADEER** would be pleased.

When Jake was slammed, it resulted in a loud thud echoed through the hall. His face was pushed inside. Thanks to his unnatural flexibility, he was okay. "I'm okay now."

Finn grabbed his brother by the hand and led him back to the hidden chamber. Just in time before another Jake came to the bed. Avoiding a paradox by just a few seconds.

"Prismo. You're alive!" Cried the dog. He was amazed at the pre-recorded Prismo. He ran and hug the wall.

"Finn. In a second you got to stop yourself from waking up Jake." Said Prismo.

"Stop my who?" The boy asked. This didn't surprise him anymore.

"Shoot! Hide." Suddenly command Prismo. Jake shapeshifted himself into a sheet covering Finn. Just in time for another Finn was passing by.

"That's who." Said the Wish Master. "But wait. Jake. That's mean one of your reality incarnations will sleep for eternity to keep me alive."

"Cool dude!" Jake didn't think much. Not that he capable of it.

"But Finn. I'm not sure what will happen if you confront yourself. He might explode."

Finn's eyes lit up. 'What the **FUCK** ' He screamed internally. He was tricked into this, a messed up plan to revive Prismo. Then he was told he might explode. This was unacceptable.

' _ **Easy there, son. Everything will be fine. It will be more than fine. I'm with you.**_ ' Interjected **ABADEER**. For the demon plan to succeed, Finn must create a paradox. ' _ **I got your back. Don't worry.**_ '

"You know what? Forget it."

"Shut it Prismo. Hero risks everything for their friend. Although I admit you're more Jake's friend than mine. **But this is the last time anyone manipulates me.** "

Lucky for Prismo, the pre-recorded projection couldn't see how terrifying Finn had become. For Jake, though, he was shivering at his brother sight. The dog's knees were weak, and he was collapsed down on the floor.

The wall opened. The same scenario played itself over again. This time Finn was there to stop himself. " **Plan B !** " His arm elongated into a black tentacle. It smacked his other self's shoulder with a loud crack.

"What the …. Whooooaaaa!" Finn saw himself glowed and levitated. Two light shined from his alternate body, one black, and the other white. The white light condensed into a sword.

The black, on the other hand, shifted into a horned sphere. Finn didn't know what to make of it.

Suddenly, a reality collapsed. The air thickened. the ground quaked. Horror could be seen in Prismo's eyes. "Oh shoot! This was a mistake! This was a mistake!"

…

Finn felt it was right to kneel. His demon half yearned for the person on the other side approval. He didn't know the specific details, but he knew that the time has come. Enough with manipulation and lies. Enough with silliness and innocence. It was time for the pact to be fulfilled. It was time to finally meet his father.

'What am I doing? What am I thinking? What the heck is going on?' The human side of his mind wondered. That was all it could do. His body knelt in a praying position. His mouth moved on its own, and a bone-chilling chant was uttered.

" _ **If you are a dealer, I'm out of the game.**_

 _ **If you are a healer, it means I'm broken and lame.**_

 _ **If thine is the glory, then mine must be the shame.**_

 _ **You want it darker?**_

 _ **We kill the flame**_ **."**

Out of the calamity came an elder demon. **ABADEER** himself entered Prismo's plane. "Hey, Prisy. Long time, no see! Well. Even I didn't see this coming. Congratulations, you just saved me a lot of time."

" _ **Magnified, sanctified, by thy holy name.**_

 _ **Vilified, crucified, in the human frame.**_

 _ **A million candles burning for the help that never came.**_

 _ **You want it darker?**_ "

To Prismo horror, Finn's eyes glowed to match **ABADEER** 's color. His skin paled to ashen white. His teeth sharpened and became serrated. Out of his eyes gushed out a black liquid. Out of his back sprouted dozens of tentacles, twirling tendrils of darkness. The tentacles slammed themselves and lift Finn's body up. Still, he was in a praying position.

" _ **Hineni, Hineni.**_

 _ **I'm ready. My lord**_ **.** "

 **ABADEER** was pleased. His son demon half was very obedient. The human half was curious and reluctant, but it would come around eventually. The time will help both sides merged together. When it finished, Finn would become his new weapon against or disorder in the universe.

" _ **There's a lover in the story but the story's still the same.**_

 _ **There's a lullaby for suffering and a paradox to blame.**_

 _ **But it's written in the scriptures and it's not some idle claim.**_

 _ **You want it darker? We kill the flame.**_ "

Finn rise to meet the elder demon gaze. There was no fear in his eyes for he now knew no fear. It was the others that should fear him. Just as his father intended.

" _ **They're lining a prisoner and the guards are taking aim.**_

 _ **I struggled with some demon. They're middle class and tame.**_

 _ **I didn't know I have a permission to murder and to maim.**_

 _ **You what it darker?**_

 _ **Hineni, Hineni.**_

 _ **I'm ready. My lord**_ **.** "

 **ABADEER** absorbed a black ball into his body. His eyes lit up with power. When his fingers twitched, the entire realm shook. Razor winds blew across the dimension. Thunder rolled across the sky.

After the song finished, Finn was able to become himself again. He was terrified at the words that he sang from his mouth. The tone was vile and evil, and he didn't understand the longer ones. But nothing troubled him more that the question asked in the song.

" _If you want it darker? We kill the flame_ "

His mind froze. There was only one flame that he knew could be killed. It's Phoebe.

'It's just a lyric from a song. It's just a lyric from a song.' He ensured himself. It didn't work so well.

His pupils dilated. He demanded so many answers. What did it mean? Why did he sing it? Why did his body change? Will he become a demon? What will happen to Phoebe?

Alas, no answer would be given to him. Not now, at least.

"No time to explain, Finn. You have to break up a cat fight. We will talk later." Nonchalantly said the elder demon.

"What?" Finn didn't get a chance to ask further. **ABADEER** snapped his finger. Everything he saw faded to black.

…

Panicked, Prismo sent Jake home. He was now alone with the demon. His eyes were white from fear. Powerful as he might be, he was nothing compared to the elder demon.

Seeing that the Wish Master about to wet himself. **ABADEER** laughed. "Don't be like that, Prisy. I'm not here to kill you. If not for your Plan B, I would not regain my physical body so soon." He lauged. "And here it thought I need to instigate a war, killed off some important figure, perform a blood orgy, and wait for a few more decades."

Prismo, trembling at the entity before him, didn't respond.

"Got any girlfriend yet? I heard you broke up with your ex. That was what, five epochs ago?"

Still, the Wish Master mouth remained shut.

"Fine then. No chitchat. Have it your way." **ABADEER** jested. "I'm leaving. Remember that Finn and Marceline are my spawn now. Messed with them, you answer to me."

"Wait. Just that? You regain your body and you gonna leave?" Asked the terrified Wish Master. "Phew. I thought I'm in trouble. Yes. Yes. Please leave."

"Of course, I will leave you alone, Prisy. My quarrel is with **GOLB**." Smiled the demon. " **But the Boss, on the other hand …** " He left before finishing his sentence. The suspense would sure torment the pink cosmic being.

Prismo wished he could stay dead.

…

 **Oh, the plot thickened. From the look of how wrote this story. 10 chapters might not be enough. My new evaluation was that the story would contain no more than 15 chapters. It would probably end somewhere around before the end of season 6.**

 **Any comments are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Strong Enough

**Chapter 7: Not Strong Enough**

 **Disclaimer: Well you know what it is by now. BTW, Not Strong Enough is a song by Apocalyptica. They are a cool band. You should check them out.**

…

"No time to explain, Finn. You have to break up a cat fight. We will talk later."

That's what Finn heard before his vision turned black. It made no sense. What harm did two cats fighting could cause? Why did he even need to break them up? Clearly, it was ABADEER messing with him.

Well. It's not.

When Finn saw light again, he discovered he wasn't in his tree house anymore. He woke up in a dimly lit room filled with broken statues. He didn't recognize the design, but he knew just by a glance that it was intended to be a war machine.

He had never been to this place. Why did ABADEER send him here?

Suddenly, an explosion shook the very ground he was standing on. Finn turned and saw another statue destroyed.

Something here was very familiar to him. He felt nourished but didn't know why. All he knew was his unnatural hunger was kept at bay.

'What's going on here?' The boy wondered. His warrior instinct could tell that there was a fight going on. 'Can cats do this?'

Finn only experience with cats was in a box kingdom. This was nothing like it.

The poor boy just didn't know the meaning of the term.

Once again, another explosion could be heard. It was different from the one before. This time Finn felt something lovely came out of it. Someone was in pain and it made him feel alive.

He sensed two people nearby. He was close to both, but he knew they were no friend for each other. Bonnibel and Phoebe didn't like each other the last time he saw them together. What a dire situation it needed to be to make them be together in a weird place like this?

Well. Finn was trying to find out. He could only pray that they don't fight.

"I better get there before anything bad happen." The boy murmured.

Finn ran toward the princess's direction. The distance was not far. He should reach there within minutes.

About halfway through, Finn felt a sharp pain surging in his spine. It was as if he was repeatedly stabbed from within. The pain was so intense it caused him to fall on the obsidian floor.

The boy wailed and twitched in pain. His body was out of shape. His shirt was torn open as two sharp blades grew out from his spine. The blade grew longer and longer and didn't seem to be stopped. Its edges were serrated and torn through his back like a hot iron through a snow.

Gushing out along with the blade, his black blood exploded like a fountain. Weirdly enough, his new founded power didn't protect him from any damage.

"What's happening?"

" **UNWORTHY!** " The blood-soaked blades screamed. Just as fast the blade tore through Finn's body, it turned to dust, leaving the broken body of the boy alone.

"ARRRGH!" He punched the floor. The strike left a small crater of shattered obsidian in the shape of his fist. His eyes lit up. The shard cut deep into his skin, but he didn't care. His iris turned orange. His demon side took over. His vein popped and his black blood that pooled on the ground rushed back to his wound. Soon, he was fully healed and rejuvenated and even angrier than before.

Finn couldn't care less about the blade or the wound on his back. What enraged him was that he was denied. He was deemed unworthy and he didn't like it, regardless of whatever it meant.

…

In the dark and desolate realm, ABADEER smiled at a mirror. He was observing his son's reaction to his gift and it went just as planned. His influence on the boy was increasing rapidly. Soon Finn's alignment would shift. He just needed to make sure it shifted in the right direction.

Soon. Finn would become worthy of his rebirth-right.

…

It didn't take Finn long to regain control of his body. His wound was fully healed, and his eyes went back to normal. He didn't know what just happened nor why did it happen. All he cares was it was unpleasant, and he didn't want it to happen again.

A screamed was heard. He looked over and saw a rain. A rain in the middle of an enclosed obsidian room.

"Oh shit!"

He remembered what he was thinking before the painful interruption. Quickly regained his balanced, he continued his short journey.

…

"What's going on here?" Cried Finn. In front of him laid two princesses panting on the floor. The entire surrounding was in ruin and on fire. Bonnibel was wearing her cracked armor but her shield lessened most of the damage that was inflicted on her and left her only a minor bruise. Phoebe, on the other hand, didn't do so well. Her flame was barely lit as she was passed out.

"Phoebe!" He yelled her name. There was no replied.

Finn had never been angrier at Princess Bubblegum. He didn't even bother to ask for her justification. What he saw was more than enough.

"Finn! How? I ..." PB stumbled with her words. Finn, however, didn't listen.

He ran even faster toward the Flame Princess. PB, who stood between them, tried to stop him. When they came close to each other, Finn unintentionally spawned a tentacle of darkness on his back and smacked the princess right across her abdomen. The hit sent her flying toward the destroyed statue.

The only thing that kept PB from being dead was her suit emergency energy shield.

He slid across the room. The obsidian floor cut deep into his legs, but he didn't care. All he cares about was laid on the floor in front of him. Her breath was shallow

"Phoebe are you okay? Please be okay. Phoebe!"

"Ugh. What in the world? Finn?" The princess replied as she opens her eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you harmed? What did she do to you? What is this place? …" His questions kept coming and it didn't seem to be stopped.

Yes, he was worried for her safety. And no, he didn't know why. He just did.

Phoebe struggled to get up, but she did find a comfort in the boy's arms. She too had a lot of questions to ask him. A question such as "How in the Nightosphere did you get in here? This supposed to be a secret vault of my kingdom." and "Why are your eyes glowing yellow?"

Before she had a chance to open her lips, it was sealed by Finn's in a passionate kiss. His tongue plucked deep inside her ember mouth. It was nice. Finn really knew what he was doing, and she enjoyed it. Deep inside her, she wished that this would not stop.

But this was not how the relationship between them work. Not now, not ever. Finn normally never be so forceful. Not that she minded, considering a recent set of events. The man kissing her was just not her Finn. He might ware his face, but this was not Finn.

Still, she couldn't deny that the whole thing felt nice. No matter how much as she cursed herself, she enjoyed being dominated by him.

Her cheek blushed red when she realized what she was thinking. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought as she tried to struggle out of the kiss. Finn's eyes were full of hunger, and one didn't take much guess what he hungry for.

"Uuuuuuuuu!" Phoebe pulled away from the kiss. Finn was behaving weird and she would not let him continue to have his way. Not without a warning anyway.

Finn, however, would not stop. His brain function was shut down the moment he saw Phoebe got hurt. Everything that he did was commanded by his basic instinct. An instinct to protect and claim what he deemed was his. A demonic desired to dominate everything in his path. He would not stop. He could not stop.

Until his ex-girlfriend slapped him right across his cheek. Hard. So hard that his glowing eyes went back to normal.

"Finn! What's wrong with you?" She pushed him away. Finally, her words knocked some sense into the boy.

"Huh? How did I get here? What happened?" The boy was oblivious to everything that just happened. Sure, his lips and tongue felt warm and his cheek was a bit hurt but that was nothing of note.

Phoebe didn't reply. Instead, she looked at him with disappointing eyes.

"What did I do?"

Phoebe stared even deeper. Finn could feel her sharp eyes cutting at him.

"Phoebe?"

"Seriously, Finn? You don't remember what you just did, or did you think I am that stupid? What's wrong with you?" She put her hands on her hips. Half confused, half angry, the Flame Princess literally didn't know what to do with her ex-boyfriend.

"Er. Look. Phoebe. There were a lot of crazy things going on lately. I wasn't in control of my body for most of the time." Finn scratched his head. His now clawed hand ripped through his bear hat, as well as a portion of the back of his head, by accident. The hat came off right away, exposing his new demonic physique.

Phoebe was surprised to see how much Finn had changed during the past few weeks. Only now, when his hat was off, she realized he was no longer a human. Not fully human anyway.

"So. You mean. You didn't mean to…" Phoebe's face saddened. She expected his answer to be he couldn't control himself when he saw her. She expected it him to come up with some ridiculous explanation to justify how did he devolve into a horny beast. At least that would prove how much he cared.

Not this "I'm not in control and I didn't remember" shit.

The truth hurt her in more way than she could ever imagine.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn. I just …" Their conversation was interrupted. Who's the interrupter? Well, it's none other than Bonnibel Bubblegum, of course.

…

"Finn! What's wrong with you?" Said the candy elemental. Ironically, it was the same question, just from a different girl.

Once again, Finn had no idea of what it was all about.

"You could have killed me!" Yelled Bonnibel.

"What did I do?" He raised his voice in frustration.

To Finn, it was very confusing. One moment he was worried about them, then suddenly both were angry at him about something he didn't even remember doing.

"You attack me!" PB threw her hands over her head. "You and that tentacle on your back."

Still confused, Finn turned around to look at his back. He found that her words were true. The tentacle was still there, soaked in black demonic liquid.

Bonnibel tried to move closer but Finn's tentacle snapped and cracked at her. She was able to dodge it time but that was enough to keep her in distance.

"Don't listen to her Finn. You saved me. That kiss might be uncalled for and very rude, but you save me nonetheless." Said Phoebe. "You went too far Bonnibel. You came in here and destroy my kingdom defense. You always keep walking all over us little people."

Phoebe wanted to slap bubblegum right across her face, but Finn moved his arm to block her. She looked at him only to see worried eyes of a tired man. "Step aside Finn. She's not gonna stop. She's not gonna change. This has to end."

Finn was unmoved. He put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes lit up with a shade of orange. "Slow down. I still didn't catch up though. What exactly happened? and where are we?"

Phoebe was frustrated but she couldn't resist his question. Something in his eyes compelled her to stop everything she was doing and bend to his will.

"You are in my kingdom's most sacred place. A vault of Fire Giants. They are my kingdom's protector. I don't know how you got in here, but I'm glad you did. Something was wrong with the kingdom's core. Everything was cooling down, so I ask Bubblegum for help. Instead, she attacked me and destroyed the giants. You came in just in time to save me from her."

The color of Finn's eyes changed to bright crimson. Phoebe words were disturbing. He didn't want to believe her story, but he knew that Phoebe would not lie to him. She might be bad tempered and very protective, but she was not a hypocrite.

And it was not too much of an imagination that Bonnibel Bubblegum to do such a thing.

Of course, Finn was angry. He protected the Candy Kingdom for years. He helped her thwart disaster. Only for what? For her to destroy others?

"Why PB? Why did you do this?" He asked.

As his rage grew, more and more liquid dripped from his tentacle. It was potent enough to melt an obsidian floor when contact.

Hearing no answer, he screamed.

" **Why?** " His tentacle slammed itself on the floor, shattered everything on it. Two more grew from his back.

PB was taken back by Finn's outburst. She realized how scary he can be, and it shook her down to her core.

She also realized that the greatest threat to her kingdom was not the Flame Princess's instability. It was Finn's.

Finn's tentacles grabbed her with a blinding speed. It lifted her up and squeezed tight. Everything happened so fast she couldn't even attempt to dodge.

" **Why?** " He yelled even louder.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnibel readied herself.

"Okay. I'll come clean." She started. "It was me. I messed with the core temperature to get in here. I need to get near your weapon stockpile."

"But, how did you find out about them?" Asked the fire elemental. She was sure that she had every security detailed up to date. Her kingdom should be locked up tight.

"Ummmm." PB awkwardly replied. "I activated an installed a camera in Cinnamon Bun."

"You still spying on me?"

"I'm PB. I spy on everybody. No big D."

"You're cold PB." Objected Phoebe. She had enough of PB nonchalantly. "And it was not because you're a scientist or a leader. It's because you are a bad person."

Bonnibel smile turned to frown.

"Something inside you was messed up girl. And whatever it is …" She stopped. She snorted. "Whatever!" She threw her hands up. She didn't care anymore.

"Okay. Keep one last Fire Giant. I'm not a bad person. I want you to see that. I promise."

" **Not good enough.** " Finn interrupted their conversation.

"What?" Both princesses asked in surprise. Finn had been listening to the whole time and he didn't even bother to make a sound. Only now he joined in the conversation just when it about to end.

"Why do you do this? Why do you destroy FP's weapon stockpile?" He looked up. His eyes pierced to Bonnibel's. "Why do you try so hard to hurt her?"

'Oh. He does care.' Phoebe smiled.

"Finn, I …"

" **Answer me!** " He screamed in anger. "No more lies, no more sweet words, PB. I want the truth." His tentacles squeezed even tighter.

"I need to protect my people, Finn. Fire Kingdom's arsenal was the greatest threat to mine. I cannot rest easy until it is neutralized. You see …"

" **Enough!** " His screamed cut her off. "You have me, PB. How many times do I save the kingdom? How many times do I deal with your so-called " **threat** "? Why does it never enough?" He paused. "Why am I never enough?" His voice got lowered.

Both princesses grasped. They didn't know that Finn carried this kind of inferiority complex in him.

'Alright, Bonnibel. You can do this. You can tell him.' Bubblegum said to herself. She didn't want to tell him before, for it might ruin their relationship. Now, she didn't have many choices. If she wants to get out of his hold, she needs to tell him what she views him as.

"It's because of you, Finn. Since you came back from the Citadel, you changed, and it scared me. Everything you did. Everything everyone around you did. It cannot be explained by any school of science." She haplessly explained.

"How did you get so well so soon? How can you get back together with her so fast?" She pointed at Phoebe. "Why did Marceline attack you out of nowhere? How did you bring her back from the dead? How did you even be here? Think about it, Finn. Everything about you during the past month was a liability."

"The thought of both of you being together frightened me. Call me paranoid if you want, but I cannot deal with both of you at the same time. I don't want to ruin your relationship with her, so I do the next best thing."

"You are a bad person. Glob. I don't even know you." Finn replied in shock. He fell back. His tentacles released her.

He didn't even know what to do next.

He didn't have to, because the cursed swords came again.

Finn collapsed down to his knee as a sword plunged through his back. He wailed and twirled in pain. The serrated blade cut through his tentacles, severing it from his body.

Phoebe and Bonnibel could only freeze in horror at the scene. They could not even imagine the pain that Finn went through.

" **Unworthy!** " the sword screamed once again. The verdict remained the same.

"Finn!" Both princesses called his name. They rushed at him with concerned. Finn back grew three tentacles in an instant and wailed Bonnibel while ignored Phoebe completely.

Bonnibel Bubblegum didn't have the heart to continue anything anymore. Getting brushed aside the second time was enough for her. She didn't see any reason to continue.

"Ice King. Call it off." She issued the command to a deranged wizard. It was her last words before she left for her palace.

…

Finn was panting. The cursed sword had retracted and went back into his body. Still, the pain lingered. Phoebe was kneeling by his side. She worried about him more than she could ever show.

Once again, his eyes lit up in an orange hue.

"Finn?" She scarily asked.

" **Phoebe. Be mine!** " He lunged her. He knocked her down and held her arms in his hands. He climbed over her and held her in place. Smiled, the boy licked his lips.

"Finn …" She gasped in horror as he opened his mouth wide. His tongue was forked and his teeth jagged. "What are you?"

Lucky for her, before she would be even more violated, she was saved by a menacing laughter.

…

The room temperature dropped even though Ice King had already stop lowering the magma core. The air thickened and filled with static. It made Phoebe struggled to breathe.

Or existing in general.

"By the flaming pit of Nigthosphere. I really do underestimate your teenage hormone level." Uttered an elder demon.

In a physical realm at last. ABADEER's assumed the form of a feminine man wearing a purple shirt, a red tie, and a black suit with a badge that had an "A" engraved on it.

"No wonder it deemed you unworthy." He poked at Finn's forehead. The boy horny demon side was expelled from him in an instant.

"Father? How?" The boy confused. Since when did ABADEER could enter Ooo. If he could all along, why didn't he do it sooner?

"Your little stunt with Prismo just accelerate my plan for about 20 years. I didn't plan that far ahead. Now I have nothing to do. So, I decided to be dicking around." The demon laughed.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw a scared flame elemental. Of course, who wouldn't? No one with the slightest hint of sanity would not fear him.

"Oh. Where's my manner. Hi there, little girl. The name's ABADEER. Supreme enforcer of order, the multiverse's first murderer, punisher of the damned, patron of the betrayed, inventor of music, and LORD OF ALL EVIL EXTRAORDINAIRE. I believed we " **Talked** " just before two of you sang a duet a few weeks ago." He said with a ridiculously joyous tone. "I'd be a pleasure to meet … me … in person. Don't you think?"

Phoebe couldn't believe what was in front of her. She heard legends. A prophecy as old as time. A story of how the lord of all evil consumed everything and remake the entire world in his twisted image.

Shaken. Afraid. Terrified. There was no word strong enough to justify how she felt.

"Anyway. Finn do you know why you were deemed unworthy?" The demon changed his subject.

Finn gave him a blank stare.

"Well. You repeated the same mistake as she did. The same mistake all your friends did." ABADEER grabbed Finn's face and lifted his chin up. "You let emotions clouded your judgment."

The demon let go of Finn's face. He walked toward Phoebe and yanked her burning hair.

"Like this one. She thought she was a good ruler. She thought she can keep order. But one story about you getting hurt was enough for her to abandon everything and cause havoc in the Candy Kingdom. Look at how love and jealously done to her."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she heard the demon. Lava tears dripped from her eyes. The truth hurt but not as much as what it needed to be done.

"And your Candy friend? Fear. Marceline? Regret. Ice King? Sadness and Loneliness. You see a pattern here, right?" The demon smirked. "You need to be better."

"How?" Finn looked at his demon father with a worried eye.

" **When you think you need to cast aside your emotions. Forget about love, conquer your fear, let go of all regret. Only make your judgment based on logic. Do not disappoint me**." The demon eyes lit up and disappear in smoke.

…

Five minutes had gone by since ABADEER revealed himself to Finn and Phoebe. Two teens looked at each other with a blank eye. They didn't know what to do.

"Phoebe …" Finn broke the silence.

"He's right you know." She cut him off. "I'm not myself when I'm with you. I'm not myself when it's about you."

"Phoebe?" He pulled her near and held her close. Yet, she pushed him away.

"You're always in my head, Finn. I can't think straight. I can't rule like this."

"Phoebe. Don't." He swiped off her arms and hugged her. "Don't."

"I don't want to do this either, Finn." She hugged him back. "But this is the choice I had to make."

"No."

"I love you, Finn. Always."

"Don't say it." He hugged her even tighter.

"But we can't be together. I can't rule the kingdom and be with you."

She gave him one last passionate kiss. Let her tongue intertwined with his and guide it in her mouth. They kept going at in for a long hollowing minute.

As good as it was, it had to end eventually. And when it ended both Finn and Phoebe felt something inside them died. It was painful.

" **Goodbye, Finn. Please see yourself out.** "

…

Night had fallen over Ooo. Most of its inhabitant had fallen to sleep. Most.

On the top of the castle tower in the Candy Kingdom, one could hear a girl crying. It was Bonnibel Bubblegum. What Finn said to her was devastating. She felt it she was dead inside.

"Bonnie." She heard a faint voice from a tired girl called her. She didn't hear a footstep, but she knew the voice's owner was coming near.

"Marcie." She called the other girl name as she was embraced from behind. Her tears died down.

"Bonnie." The vampire called her name again. Their cheeks touched, and Marceline kept rubbing her against Bonnie's.

Then she began to sing.

" _I'm not strong enough to stay away._

 _Can't run from you._

 _I just run back to you._

 _Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame._

 _You say my name, but it's not the same._

 _You look in my eyes. I'm stripped of my pride,_

 _And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees."_

Bonnibel Bubblegum felt that the vampire's hands slid downward. She also felt another pair of limbs moving under her.

Marceline's cold dead skin felt … nice. She almost forgot how good it made her feel.

She almost forgot how they stopped doing it in the first place.

…

Meanwhile, on the top of the tower of the Fire Kingdom, another princess was also lamenting in her tough decision. In her hands was a white bear hat that had been tore to pieces. She clutched it tight as she cried. It was the only thing that she had of him.

" _It's killing me when you are away._

 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose._

 _Between the pleasure and the pain._

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

 _Even if I try to win the fight._

 _My heart will overrule my mind,_

 _and I'm not strong enough to stay away._ "

Phoebe wanted to go through with her decision. She wanted to destroy the hat and moved on. Her people needed her to be a ruler, not an unstable lovesick girl.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to part with it. For it was the only thing from Finn that she had left.

" _I'm not strong enough to stay away._

 _What can I do?_

 _I would die without you._

 _And your presence my heart knows no shame._

 _I'm not to blame._

' _Cause you bring my heart to its knee_."

…

At the tree house in the middle of Ooo. A young boy crossed his leg. He sat on the roof for hours. Perhaps, he was meditating. Or perhaps he was wallowing, alone under the starless sky. He felt a hymn, a sad, sad, song in the air. He could taste the suffering in its lyrics. Yet, he didn't even delight for this musical feast.

He knew who was singing the song. One was a vampire singing at the Bed Chamber of a Candy Princess. Another was a princess who decided to choose her duty over being together with him.

So, he decided to join in.

" _There's nothing I can do._

 _My heart is chained to you._

 _And I can't break free._

 _Look what your love has done to me._

 _It's killing me when you are away._

 _I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose._

 _Between the pleasure and the pain._

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

 _Even if I try to win the fight._

 _My heart will overrule my mind,_

 _and I'm not strong enough to stay away_ _ **FROM YOU!**_ "

…

The song had died down. Still, Marceline didn't relinquish her hold over her ex-girlfriend.

"Marcie." The candy ruler called her name. "This was nice and all. But let me go." She tried to snuggle her way out, which only served to make the vampire fasten her grip.

"You know. When I died. I was tortured." Marceline stated with a sad tone. Her words instantly killed whatever the mood they were having.

"I was forced to repeat what I had done to Finn over and over. Every time I resist, it gets worse."

"That's was horrible!"

"Yes, it was. It tried to break me. I cannot even look at Finn the same way anymore, Bonnie. Every time I see him, every time I think about him, all that is in my head was a poor defenseless boy chained to the bed that I tortured to death, over and over again."

The princess disgusted at what she heard. She could only fathom how horrible for the vampire to experience it first-hand.

"Still, I held strong, Bonnie. It wants me to break but I would not yield."

"You go, girl. I know you can't be broken." The princess gave her best support.

The vampire, on the other hand, stayed silent. She did not smile nor acknowledge the princess's statement.

"No Bonnie. I did break. It was just …" She paused. "It was just …" She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"It was what?"

" **It was you. I broke when I was forced to torture you.** "

…

Meanwhile on the top of the tree fort. A boy stared blankly into the endless dark. His eyes were blank, but his mind was in turmoil. Still, he was perceptive enough to notice someone creeping up behind him.

"Father?"

"Son." ABADEER smiled. "Contemplating I presumed."

"Yes. Whatever that word means."

ABADEER laughed. Finn was being silly. But the demon knew that was the boy mechanism to deal with his pain.

"Your heart is kind, Finn. There is nothing wrong with it. But a kind-heart is the one easily exploited. Surely, you should have known by now."

"I tried to do what you told me but it's not working. How do I shut my emotion off? How do you do it?" The boy asked. The pain he felt was almost unbearable. He wanted it to end. He didn't want to feel it again.

"Well. I don't." ABADEER nonchalantly said. "I am incapable to have an emotion. I know I once said I love you like a son, but it was more of a logical thing. I was made that way. So. I'm afraid I couldn't help you."

Finn frowned.

"But. I might have some advice on how to deal with your pain, Finn." ABADEER withheld a smiled on his face. "I know you feel undervalued. I know you feel unappreciated. I know you feel like you are always a second option. So. I asked you this. What do you want?"

"I …" Finn didn't know it was wise to speak his mind. But he decided he would anyway. "I want it all. I want PB to trust me completely. I want Jake to be a good parent to his pups. I want Phoebe to be with me, even though I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Is that too selfish?"

ABADEER menacingly laugh. "Yes, it is. You are quite self-aware, aren't you? Good."

"But." The demon continued. "You need to remember that you are not them. They have to live their lives. Their choices are their own."

"So. You are telling me I have to let it go? That it was futile to change someone life? All I can do it to change my views or change myself?" Finn asked. That was not a bad advice.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I'm telling you that you are an Abadeer now, boy. **What we want, we take. What won't bend, we break**."

 _ **OH SHIT! That's not a good sign**_

…

 **Well. This chapter took too long to write. I felt the story was heading to a darker path than I first planned to. Is it too dark?**

 **I think some feedback is sorely needed.**


	8. Update on the story (I'm not quitting)

**Update on the story.**

…

Hi guys. Limited Imagination here.

First, I want to thank you for reading this dark and morbid story I came up in my free time. At first, I thought the story would be fun and all but then it went down a spiral of grim-darkness quite quickly. Something that I didn't think my brain was capable of.

 **No, No. I'm not quitting the story. I'm here for until it's complete, bitches.**

I'm quite busy lately and I think I need to take more time to think about each chapter to make the story work. I'm against being grim-dark for the sake of grim-dark.

So. Here's my resolution.

This new chapter will be uploaded once a month. I will try 2 chapters a month if the star aligns, I guess.

Thank you for your continuous support.

…

Time to thanks the reviewer. I guess. Well, All three of them. You are one of the reasons I didn't want to abandon the story. Because I know there will always be people who want to stress themselves with a dark story with a fanfiction of a light-hearted cartoon.

You guys rock.

He23t Yes. It dark as heck. Darker than what I planned it when I started. But I think I can make it work.

Also, He23t Finn's a helper by his nature. He will turn around. If he was not too far gone, that is.

OMAC001 Thanks for a continuous support. Your comments always help me focus my idea on the next chapter.

Maximess Thanks for all your song suggestion. I'm listening to it right now. Cheers.

…

 **I know this might be a bummer to some to be expected a new chapter but got a short update note instead. So, here some spoilers. (I'm not sure it will make the situation worse or not, but here it is anyway.)**

 **The next chapter will involve Finn's new perspective on his relationship with other people. The chapter will be revolved around Ice King/ Simon. The song I chose was "Diary of a Madman" by "Ozzy Osbourne".**


	9. Chapter 8: Diary of a Madman

**Chapter Eight: Diary of a Madman**

 **Disclaimer: Well you know what it is by now. Diary of a Madman is a song by Ozzy Osbourne, The prince of darkness himself.**

 **A word of warning! this might be the darkest chapter yet. But I guess that probably why you continue to read far enough to this chapter. Yes, I had a wicked mind.**

…

In her bedroom, Flame Princess sadly sat on her bed.

It was a cold night in the Fire Kingdom. Even though the magma-core was burning again, the effect from PB's scheme remained. Sometimes the temperature would suddenly drop without any rhyme nor reason, only to rise again in an unpredictable manner.

Phoebe didn't appreciate this uncertainty but there was nothing she could do. The cold started to get annoying. Very annoying.

One could say it bothered her.

It was too cold for her comfort. Not saying that she had that luxury of late. With the core temperature fluctuating, she received an ever-increasing number of pleas from her subjects. Though not in immediate danger they might be, Phoebe knew that discomfort would eventually lead to discord. A thing she couldn't allow in her kingdom, especially when their military capacity was greatly lowered.

The princess was tired. Not only by her work but also by guilt. She questioned herself in every breath whether she did the right thing. Whether it was necessary to cast Finn aside. She knew his feeling and he knew hers. Yet, a sacrifice must be made.

A sacrifice had been made.

"Why does it need to be so complicated."

Hugging her pillow, she was minding her own business until a gust of cold wind of an epic proportion blew right to her room. 'It is getting worse.' She thought. 'It needs to be fixed ASAP.'

"It doesn't need to be complicated. We both know it."

She turned around to meet the origin of the familiar voice. It was both endearing and scary at the same time. The sight alone was enough to make her heart sank into a bottomless pit.

Right on her balcony, a silhouette of the boy stood. The same boy she sent away a few days ago. The same man she loved with all her heart. His entire body was clad in shadow. His face was obscured bar the glowing eyes he obtained after all the ruckus that happened last month.

"Finn? How did you get here?"

The boy didn't respond. He hovered aloft. His feet didn't even touch the ground. His eyes were cold and showed no emotion. As if it was telling her that something was dead inside.

"Why are you here?"

Still, the boy didn't respond. Phoebe felt that his stare was even more intense. It made her uncomfortable.

"Finn?"

He silently floated closer and closer. She took a step back, then another, and another. Climbed up her bed, she continued to move backward until the bed was the only thing that separated them.

"Phoebe." His voice was disturbing. It was unnaturally cold and malicious. Just calling her name made her body shivered.

"Stop lying to yourself. We want us to be together. Here I am."

His grew three tentacles out of his back. Mighty tendrils of absolute darkness they were. They twitched and turned and snapped with a rapid movement. One whipped was all it took for them to bound her arms and strangled her neck.

"…."

"Shhhhhhh. Save your strength, love. You are going to need it." Said the boy, as he lifted her up and yanked her across the bed.

Being an elemental, she didn't need to breathe as human do. Still, the stranglehold on her neck was tight and hurtful. Two tentacles that bound her arms was even tighter. A little bit more would break the matrix on her arm and severed it completely.

She stopped only an inch from his face. Her light illuminated his darkness clad face. It showed a disturbing feature that should remain hidden.

His face was dry. His skin ashen white. His crimson glowing eyes were filled with malice. There was no breath coming out of his nose. His ears were pointy like that of a demon. He smiled, and it showed his teeth.

His teeth … his teeth …. Phoebe hadn't seen a set of teeth this sharp and serrated before.

Her elemental matrix froze. This was not Finn. At least it was not her Finn.

"No!" She wailed as he slammed her on her own bed.

In a blur, he moved on top of her. His hands replaced the tentacles in holding her in places. The one that wrapped around her neck moved down and tear her nightly cloth apart without any mercy.

Naked. She was afraid.

"Stop! …"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as the boy's lips locked on her. His tongue broken through her guarded mouth and explored the entire orifice. Being an elemental, she didn't have an actual throat. Yet, his tongue ravaged it all the same.

"You want this. You know it. Why denying yourself." His demonic words cut her like a blade made of ice.

Because deep down she knew it was true.

"Finn!" Once again, she begged. Burning tears wept from her eyes.

The boy saw her tears. He stopped. Cogged his head back, he looked at her with lustful eyes.

Then he proceeded to lick her steamed tears.

"That's sweet. Next time, I want you to yell my name. I want to hear your moan. I want to hear your cry."

Phoebe's body was numbed by his word. Gathered all her strength that was still left, she called him for one last time.

"Finn! Please! Don't do this"

He stopped.

"Huh?"

His eyes no longer glowed. The darkness the shrouded his face was gone. His tendrils were gone. His shadow cloak dissipated. His skin was more … alive. It was a good sight to see.

"Phoebe?" The boy blinked repeatedly. He was confused about how he got here. At least that what was shown in his face.

He looked at her eyes, and she looked at his. A mere moment their eyes met felt like an eternity.

Then his eyes moved downward and saw everything Phoebe had to offer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." He shrieked.

Finn let go of Phoebe's wrists immediately. His cheek blackened as cursed blood rushed to his face. He tried to cover his eyes with his hand, but it refused to obey his command. The beauty in front of him was too entrancing, too alluring to be denied.

" **STOP STARING YOU DUMB DUMB!** " She kicked him in the face.

Phoebe's kick made him fell to the edge of her bed. His shadow cloak was completely gone. Her eyes widen as she saw what he could offer her. Well, one thing in particular and it was far larger than she expected it to be.

Yep. He didn't wear anything either.

Naked as the day they were born, the young couple stayed in their position for a while. They were stunned at the new development. A weird, unnatural, extremely inappropriate, but welcome development.

After a while, the two teens regain their senses. Phoebe saw fit to cover up herself with her pillow, while Finn covered his with his two hands.

But two hands were not enough to cover all of it. Especially, when it grew from excitement.

"You're …. Beautiful." He broke the silence. With one glance from her he stopped. "…. Sorry. I'm gonna shut up now."

The silence continued as neither of them dared to even move. Well, at least until the darkness returned. It crept up from his groin and spread toward the other parts of his body. In a panic, Finn removed his hand and tried to tear the black liquid from his skin. It didn't fast enough. His legs were fully covered, as well as his right arm and half of his face. Three tendrils sprouted from his back.

Phoebe froze as she saw the love of her life transform into a monster that hurt her. She wanted to blast him with a fireball, but she didn't want to hurt her Finn. Not when there was a chance he could get hurt.

"NO!" Finn uncovered half punch the other one in the face. "You will not hurt her!"

"Shut up! **Human Finn**. Weak pathetic fool. **Stop being a Mertens and behave like an Abadeer**. What we want, we take. What won't bend, we break."

Finn screamed for one last time before the darkness completely overtook him.

Once again, Phoebe trembled at the demon in front of her. He was an amalgamation of all thing that Finn didn't. Cruel. Selfish. Completely immoral. Now, he was looming over her and there was nothing she could do.

Her fire couldn't burn him. Her mind couldn't even resist his dominating aura. There was nothing her body could do but to submit.

Two tentacles latched to her ankle and spread her leg apart. The last one ground at her private, soaking itself in hot lava that seeped out. He did nothing else but admiring at her sorry state, taking an amusement on her self-pity.

"Of course, this turns you on. Naughty girl. A ruler of Fire Kingdom likes to be dominated like a bitch."

Phoebe wanted to scream. She wanted to yell for help. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"You know what the best part is?" He leaned in and whisper at her ears. Hearing no answer, he licked her face and slammed his hand on her throat. " **DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART IS?** " He screamed at her face. The grip on her neck tightened. " **ANSWER ME!** "

Phoebe glared at him with vengeful eyes. That was the best she could do at the moment. Her body might submit, but in her mind, she stood defiantly.

"Or not. I don't really care. I am going to tell you either way." He rambled on. "The human and I are one. What I see, he sees. What I experience, he experiences. He could bury it in his mental vault all he wants, it is going to reveal itself in due time."

He stopped as he saw another stream of tear ran down her face. With a malicious grin, he moved his clawed hand and poke at her breast. His bladed nail cut to her elemental matrix as he ran it down to her nipple.

She felt an electric jolt darted across her elemental matrix.

It hurt. A lot. But that was nothing compared to the shame she felt.

"When I'm done with you, you will be reborn as my equal. The current you will disappear as the human Finn will. **Once I usurp fathers, she will become my queen.** You and human Finn must watched when we made love that would echo across all corner of the universe."

He withdrew his hand from her breast and slapped her hard right across her face. Another hand strangled her neck and lifted it closed to his face.

"As for now. Nothing personal, alright."

The demon menacingly laughed as Phoebe's world faded to black.

…

It was a cold night in the Fire Kingdom. Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night from her vivid nightmare. She was crying in her sleep. The experience was so real. Her body sored. Her pride was broken. Her cloth … her cloth was there. It remained on her body as it should be.

Heavily breathing, she wiped the tears off her face. Something had happened. She was violated. She was certain of it.

Finn had this kind of dream once. He was tortured by the vampire bitch. He was barely alive after it was done.

Which led to only one conclusion and she didn't like any of it.

"Glob. What had I become?" She silently cried.

Hugging her pillow, she could nothing but pray. "Finn … please save me."

' _Please don't hate me._ '

…

It was a cold night in the Grassland. Finn woke up in the middle of the night from his vivid dream. He was sweating profusely.

Heavily breathing, he wiped the sweat off his face. Something had happened. It was wrong. It was unforgivable.

"Glob. What had I done? "

Hugging his pillow, he could do nothing but pray. "Phoebe … please be saved."

' _Please don't hate me._ '

…

The morning came soon after. Finn hadn't gone back to bed. Instead, he sat silently on his living room, staring at the corner. His mind was not on his body or his surroundings.

Of course, this commotion was not gone unnoticed by Jake, BMO, and Neptr. They just couldn't find any way to get him out of his position. Finn didn't respond to anything they do.

But the worse was yet to come.

There was a knock on the door. Finn didn't even bother to notice or think about who it was.

It was the Ice King. And no, he didn't wait for an invitation or permission to come in. He flew in with his beard wing and sat right next to Finn.

"Hey. How it's going, my favorite friend?" The mad wizard joyfully asked. "Don't tell Jake about that though. It might hurt his feelings." He whispered.

Finn didn't respond.

"Hey. Why so sad, man? Where's Finn, the cheery boy?"

Still, he didn't respond.

"Ooo to Finn. Are you there? Over." The mad wizard spoke through a megaphone.

Finn's brow twitched. It started to become irritating. Ice King was pushing his boundary.

"Fine. Ignore me. You are not cool enough to hang out with me anyway." The Ice King sassed. "BUT I KNOW A WAY FOR YOU TO BE COOLER!"

The wizard's hand light up by frost magic. He smiled as he shouted his lung out. " **ZAPP!** "

Blue lightning darted across the air from the wizard's fingers.

Finn blocked the magic blast with his bare hand. His skin paled as his rage built up. His eyes glowed. His With a flick of his wrist, he unleashed his power. A pure bolt of absolute lawful-evil.

" **ENOUGH is ENOUGH!** " Finn jabbed back as his rage consumed him. " **I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING INTERRUPTIONS IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!** "

The bolt hit Ice King right in his face. The mad wizard fell and laid in silent. Seeing his foe was easily cast down, Finn smiled in awe of his power.

And then a realization hit him. Hard.

He just struck down Ice King.

 **SHIT**.

"Simon." The boy darted to the downed man side. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

The wizard didn't answer. He was out COLD.

"What's happening here? Finn?" Yelled Jake as he came back due to the loud noise in the living room. "Did you just kill Ice King?"

"Oh. My. Glob. Marceline gonna killed me." The boy panicked.

"Dude. Calm down. He still alive. Well, barely." Said the dog. "We should wait until Ice King is better to tell her though."

…

 **/One week later.**

One week. They kept it from Marceline for one week. Simon was yet to wake up from his "coma". They decided to return the unconscious Ice King back to his home with a hope of the penguins will know what to do. Finn no longer trusted PB for this sort of thing. Marceline was out of a question. The wizard city? Well, it didn't end well the last time they try to sneak in.

But now Marceline found out. She noticed something was amiss when she paid a visit to the tree house. It was not long before Jake caved in and spilled the beans.

It could be said that she was furious. Not only Finn hurt Simon while he was well aware that the man was maddened by the crown, but he also had a gall to kept it a secret and didn't seek help.

It could be said that she wanted to punch Finn in the face, but she didn't have it in her heart to even think badly of the boy. Especially not after what they had been through.

That's why the tree-fort was yet to be destroyed. A large hole here and there, yes, but not completely destroyed.

…

Inside the half-broken tree-fort stood two people. One was a vampire girl floating with an angry face. The other a mere boy with his head lowered like a sad puppy.

"You owe me an explanation, Finn, and don't even bother attempt to hide anything from me." The vampire placed her hands on her hip. She was furious. She had a right to be.

So, Finn told her everything. Starting from the moment he saved her from death, Prismo's plan B, ABADEER reformed, trouble at the Fire Kingdom, his recent nightmare, his outburst at Ice King.

Marceline didn't like what she heard. Not one bit. Especially when there was another demon that related to her father out there. The one that she didn't even know of until now.

She looked at Finn and gave a heavy sigh.

"You should have told me sooner Finn. You know that I hate being kept in the dark."

"What do you have me do, Marceline? You barely retain conscious when I saved you from him. You could barely speak when he was reformed."

"I don't know? Maybe tell Bonnie or something. Simon needs help. You need help. Heck, **WE** need help. Do you think it smart to take on the problem yourself when you have one of the smartest people in Ooo by your side?" She threw her arms up high. Her voices ever raising.

"That's the problem, Marcy. I don't trust Bubblegum. Not anymore. She lies, Marcy. She lies and manipulates me. She gave me hope when she wants something. When she got what she wants, she pushes me like I was nothing. **IM DONE!** "

The vampire was stunned. That was far beyond what she expected. She had never realized how to mess up Finn had been.

"Not gonna say anything?"

Marceline didn't answer.

"Wek."

Both turned toward the unexpected noise only to see a lone penguin standing near Finn's feet.

"Gunter."

"Wek Wek."

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Wek."

"Simon awakes! That's math. Let's go." Finn jumped in joy. He smiled at the vampire who wore a 'WTF' look on her face. "What?"

"Since when did you understand Gunter?"

"Since … well, that's a good question really. I don't know. Now … I guess." He shrugged and walked away. "Are you coming?"

Marceline let out another long sigh and followed him. 'Good thing I bring an umbrella with me today.' She said to herself.

…

They traveled silently along the way to the Ice Kingdom. Finn's face was grim. He didn't admire any beautiful scenery of the grassland. No doubt he blamed himself for everything that happened. Marceline, on the other hand, wondered what her ex-girlfriend done that enraged Finn this much. Could it be reconciled? Should they? Should she? There were so many questions.

Gathering up her courage, she asked the question that could have ended badly.

"Finn. I wonder …" She trailed off. A tactic to gain his attention.

The boy turned his face to meet her but said nothing. 'At least he was willing to listen. Not bad, I guess,' The vampire thought.

"Given time, could you forgive Bonnibel for what she had done?"

The boy's mouth was sealed. Still, he entertained the thought over and over. That was all he did aside from walking to the Ice Kingdom.

Marceline internally sighed. It seemed that topic was to be discussed another day. She believed that Finn would come around eventually.

Because Finn forgave her for her mistake, right?

Right?

There was no doubt in her cold dead heart that Finn truly forgave her. She doubted, however, that the situation with the candy elemental was the same.

…

It didn't take them long before they reach the entrance of Ice King's abode. They stopped at the entrance and did not enter due to an unexpected event.

An undivine intervention named **ABADEER**.

Finally entered the material plane, the elder demon chose the moment where his _children_ were together to appear. He smiled as his son brows twitched so hard, he swore it could come off.

"Hello, children. Daddy's home." Laughed the demon.

"Wek." The penguin ignored him and walked pass between his leg. "Wek Wek Wek."

The demon was confused.

Confused and excited.

Unleashed a sliver of his power, **ABADEER** lifted Gunter up with his mind alone.

"Of all history greatest monster, you are, by far, the most evil thing I encountered." The demon eyes glowed. It was a compliment he rarely gave.

"Wek. Wek."

"No! You can't have my soul."

"Wek."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why should I want your soul?"

"Wek."

"Pissed off." He threw the penguin into the cave, leaving him along with his _children_.

During the weird conversation between two evil, two half-demon spawn awkwardly watched.

"What did Gunter say?" Marceline leaned closer to Finn and whispered.

"Apparently Gunter wants **ABADEER** soul. It said that **ABADEER** once asked for its soul. The last one was an insult. Does this make sense?" He whispered back.

"Wait. His name is ABADEER?" The vampire's whisper got a little louder.

"Yes. He brought us back to life, in exchange, I have to call him father. Did you have an uncle you didn't know about by any chances?"

Marceline was distraught. 'What in Nightosphere is going on? If she had an uncle, why does he want to hurt her? Not even her jerk of a dad would try to intentionally hurt her. She was driven way past the edge of insanity. She was broken, shattered into million pieces. Why would a family member do that to each other?

She had no answer to that question.

"Oh. I'm sorry my children. I got a little distracted there." The elder demon spoke. "You surprised me again, Finn. This … incident was very interesting. And you. Daughter. I glad that we finally meet in the flesh at last."

The vampire gave him a hateful stare. Her lips were sealed.

"Come on. What's with this aggression and rage. Sure, I tortured you and shattered your mind. But that was in order to fix you. To make you perfect. Will Hunson do that for you? No, of course not. That bastard wouldn't care. I do."

Marceline growled. Not only the demon didn't apologize, he demanded her gratefulness. That was the last straw. Dropping her umbrella, she lunged at the elder demon. He dodged her attacks with ease.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" The vampire screamed as her rage overtook her mind. Her pale white skin darkened as the demonic power surged from within.

"Finn. Be a good son and take care of your sister … Will you?"

"No. Why should … ARRRRGH!" The boy screamed in pain as his demon half took over.

Three tentacles sprout from the boy back as he attacked Marceline. **ABADEER** joyously laughed as his children fought each other. They punched, kicked, clawed, and dodged. The two demon spawns were evenly matched. Neither could overpower the other. And that brought the smile on the elder demon face.

The fight went on and on and on and on. Their demonic vigor served them well. It would last forever had the elder demon wasn't getting bored.

"Enough. Stand down, my children. Playtime is over." ABADEER commanded. Finn and Marceline froze in their track. Their fists stopped a millimeter from each other face.

"It seems we have a company. So, behave yourself." He commanded again. This time addressing the newcomer on the flying rug. "Or not. I don't really care."

Free at last, both Finn and Marceline lowered their stance. It was scary how their mind was hijacked by the elder demon word alone. Both were shaken, trembling at the new development.

It seemed that when ABADEER said "You were already mine.", he did really mean it.

"Betty?" Finn was surprised to see Simon fiancé here. She had disappeared right after the crown was shut down and no one ever heard from her since.

"Why are you here?" Asked the boy.

"She's here because she knows about your power." The elder demon answered. "Impressive deduction, I might add. She had been studying the way to rid the mad wizard off the cursed crown for a while now. Isn't that right, Betty Grof."

The woman nodded. She got off her magic carpet. For years, she observed and study magic and wizards. She had yet to come up with a viable theory on how does the crown work. To her surprise, one day she heard a rumor that Ice King was attacked and all magic in Ooo was shut down for exactly one second. But that was nothing compared to when she learned about all the mess that happened to Finn and Marceline recently. Death and rebirth and all sort of super-unnatural stuff.

"You're right." She turned to Finn. "It seemed that you have a power of anti-magic. When you blast Simon with your power, it did something to his crown. The feedback was small, but I was able to detect it with my equipment. It shut down all magic in Ooo for one second. Too short to be noticed, but long enough to be recorded. Do you know what that's mean, Finn?"

No, he didn't. Finn brain couldn't comprehend what Betty was talking about.

"It means you are the key to bring Simon back! You can cure his madness. Isn't that great?"

"Yes! Did you hear that Marcy? I can cure Simon." His eyes widen with excitement.

He smiled. Marceline did too. They both forget that they just had a fight that they weren't in control of their body right away.

"If it only was that simple." Interrupted **ABADEER**. "Well, you will see soon enough."

The elder demon devilishly laughed as he entered the Ice King's place. The rest three followed soon afterward.

…

On the ice throne sat the Ice King. His body was yet to fully revert back to Simon Petrikov, but his mind was his own once again. It was a miracle. He didn't remember what happened. One moment he was lost in the maze, then the crown shut down and he was out.

"Simon!" He heard three voices calling his name. When the sources came to his view, he was overjoyed. His friends and family were here. Betty, Marceline, and Finn ran up and gave him a hug. There was one figure that terrified him looming behind them, but he couldn't care less. All that he wanted was right here in front of his face.

"I'm back, everyone. It's so good to be back. I know you could do it, Betty. Never doubt for a second."

"It's not me, love." Betty replied. "It's Finn. His power counteracts the dominion of the crown."

Finn had no idea what Betty was talking about, but he kept smiling because Simon was back.

"Thank you, Finn."

"No prob."

In the corner of the room, **ABADEER** smiled. The great show was about to begin. It would bring him so much joy when he saw all of their faces.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Simon screamed in pain. He felt like his head was about to explode.

It started, and it would only go downhill from there.

"What's happening?" Yelled the vampire. She looked at Betty and Finn for answers. She didn't get any.

She turned toward the elder demon. "What happened?" She asked again with a sadness in her eyes.

"The crown happened." ABADEER casually answered. "As Betty said. The magic was shut down for one second. It was enough to set the man free from its influence. Now? The crown fight back. The more he resists the more pain he will feel."

Marceline froze in horror only to be lightened by Finn's hand on her shoulder. It was warm and caring.

She liked it. It's what she needed at the moment.

"Don't worry, Marcy. I could do that once. I could do it again. We will save Simon. I promise." Spoke the boy.

It was a warming and sincere promise. Marceline believed that with all her cold dead heart.

"No, you will not." Once again **ABADEER** interrupted them. "Didn't you hear what I just said? The crown fight back. You could try to overpower it again, but it would not give up. You might be able to shut the crown down permanently, but there will be nothing left of the poor man's mind when you were done. Don't believe me? Well, go on ahead."

All other people looked at **ABADEER** in terror. He smiled and faded. "My work here is done. Figure it out yourself. I will be watching." He laughed as he departed.

"Oh my Glob." Uttered Simon Petrikov in shock.

The rest looked at each other. They didn't know what to do except spent time with Simon as long as the crown allow them to.

Maybe that was for the best. Maybe not.

…

 **/ Another week later**

Simon's condition got worse and worse. Betty hadn't left his side for three days. Finn and Marceline came and went. Sometimes Finn brought Jake along for a visit. Sometimes Marceline brought PB with her.

One-time, Finn and Bonnibel were there at the same time. It was an awkward moment for everyone. After Finn yelled about how she shouldn't have been here or how she would take the opportunity to further her agenda, that is.

One could say he had yet to forgive her. Especially when he didn't see Phoebe for two weeks. Not because he was busy, but he was too ashamed to be there in front of her.

…

The crown was getting worse and worse. Everyone knew that. For Simon Petrikov, it was so unfair. He had a chance to be normal, to be sane again, only for it to be taken from him after one week. He knew he was at his limit. He was sure that Betty knew it too. He could saw it in her eyes. How sad she had been yesterday. How sad she was right at the moment.

The moment had finally come. He was glad that everyone that cared about him was present. Betty. Marceline. Finn. Jake. Gunter. Bonnibel. BMO. Neptr. Other penguins and snowmen, especially That Guy and That Other Guy.

With his last ounce of strength and his last spark of sanity. He dragged himself to the piano. His last action would be singing a song. He wanted it to be remembered by his friends. He wanted his last action to express how he felt for the past thousand years.

Looking at back at his friends he swallowed his last saliva. This would be his last sane act. At least for a long time.

" _Screaming … at the window._

 _Watch me die … another day._

 _Hopeless … situation._

 _Endless price … I have to pay._ "

He slammed the keys of the piano with passion. Some of the audience was brought to tear.

" _Sanity now it's beyond me._

 _There's no choice_."

Simon's eyes were leaking as well. With his power was returning, the tears froze after it came out.

" _Diary … of a mad man._

 _Walk the line … again today._

 _Entries … of confusion._

 _Dear diary, I'm here to stay._ "

Finn silently watched the performance. It took all strength he had to not shivered by the sadness and goosebumps.

" _Maniac depression befriends me._

 _Hear his voice._

 _Sanity now it's beyond me._

 _There's no choice._ "

Marceline drowned herself in tears. If she was sad before, she was depressed now. This was terrible. Why would it had to be so cruel.

" _A sicken mind and spirit._

 _The mirror tells me lies._

 _Could I mistake myself for someone …_

 _who lives behind my eyes?_ "

Betty was in a complete breakdown. Her body shaken uncontrollably. Marceline tried to comfort her with a hug, but she wanted none of it. She wanted her Simon back.

" _Will he escape my soul …_

 _or will he live in me?_

 _Is he trying to get out …_

 _or trying to enter me?_ "

Simon's hands shook. It was getting harder for him to play the piano. His voice changed into that of the Ice King even though his mind was still somewhat in his control. He was about to lose it, that's for sure.

" _Voices … in the darkness._

 _Scream away … my mental health._

 _Can I … ask a question …_

 _To help me save me from myself?_ "

The transformation was completed. Simon's nose elongated. His back hunched. His body became nothing but a skinny blue skin over bone. Madness came soon after but not before he sang the last verse.

" _Enemies fills up the pages …_

 _Are they me?_

 _Monday till Sunday in stages …_

 _Set me free._ "

The song ended. Everything went silent. The first one to move was Ice King himself. He turned toward the crowd and spoke.

"Ohhhhh. Everyone here. Are we having a party? Did all of you planning a surprise party for me? Wow. This is incredible."

He didn't remember a single thing.

…

In the immaterial plane, **ABADEER** smiled as he watched everything unfurled. Their misery was so sweet. Especially when the wizard didn't forget everything at the end.

Still, he saw so much potential in the crown. It would serve him well in the final battle against GLOB. If there was only someone who was so madly in love to wish for something that would damn themselves to put GLOB in check.

He might just find the candidate.

…

That's the eighth chapter folks. Hope it not too dark for your liking. Happy new year.


End file.
